


Not Just a Slave

by Lexiloo



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: AU TO THE MAX, F/F, Fluffy, M/M, Slavery, Torture, angsty af, asano is abit of a prick, but he isnt the villain, nagisa got mommy issues, protective Karma, sorta smut but not really, students of 3-E are karmas servants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 50,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexiloo/pseuds/Lexiloo
Summary: The Akabane Household is one of the richest in the country, it's only natural to buy a slave. When Karma buys one named Nagisa, he vows to protect him and prove to him he's more than his slave, while Nagisa vows to always help Karma whenever he can.





	1. Buying a Slave

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna go in my Karmagisa Oneshots but I had too many ideas for this to fit into a oneshot book, so, tadaa. I'll be working on both this and my oneshots.  
> I know there aren't any slavery ideas for the Assassination Classroom fandom yet (I've looked) so...yeah. Also, the "God of Death" apparently has no real name. I've looked and looked and looked and reread the manga and rewatched the anime. So I just used his Japanese voice actor's name. The Reaper is now named Nobunaga >_>

 

Karma Akabane was rich. Well, his parents were, and when he was born they dropped him off at their home and left to continue to travel the world. For eighteen years, Karma was raised by the Akabane servants. By the time he hit age fourteen, he'd released them and hired new servants. They were all only a couple years older than him, but that was all he needed. He'd been getting annoyed with the old servants. Constantly scolding him for being himself, trying to raise him to be a 'proper young man'. He couldn't stand it. But his new servants, all twenty five of them, were accepting, were fun, and knew when to be responsible.

So, it was normal for him to complain to the two most responsible servants about his parents two days after his eighteenth birthday right?

Karma has kept in contact with his parents...well, sometimes...they still called to wish him a happy birthday, and if they had anything new to send to him. But this time was different. They contacted him two days after his birthday, messaging him to call them when he wasn't busy. Curious, he did.

 _"Hey Karma! How's our favorite son?"_ his mother, Mariko, trilled.

"I'm your _only_ son," Karma replied flatly.

Mariko giggled. _"Anyway, we called because we think it's time you bought yourself a slave!"_

"...What?" Karma nearly dropped his phone.

_"You heard me! You're eighteen! You're old enough to purchase one! They hold auctions for slaves every year on January 1st! So I booked you a spot! The address is-"_

"Hold on. I have servants. Why would I need a slave? What even is the difference?" Karma asked impatiently. His mother sighed.

 _"The difference is servants are there to help you grow, and slaves do your work. It's the least filth like them could do anyway,"_ Mariko's tone changed to one of disdain. Karma sighed. "I'm not going. I don't want a slave."

 _"Every Household has a slave! You need at least one! It's not too much to ask!"_ Mariko snapped and before Karma could retort, she hung up. So he complained to his servants Isogai and Megu.

"Seriously, why do I need a slave? I'm fine with you guys," he groaned. Isogai and Megu shared a look before glancing back at Karma. "Karma, it'd be a wise decision to at least go to the auction. You don't want to make your mother mad, right?" Megu asked gently. Karma shot her a look. "I don't care about that, she's never around anyway. What's she gonna do? Take my phone away?" he snorted. "At least do it to keep up the family name. Besides, you don't even have to _buy_ one. You just gotta go. There's no harm in that, right?" Isogai tried.

"I guess not," Karma sighed.

And so, on January 1st, Yoshida drove him to the auction, where slaves were being sold.

"Hey, Yoshida, what happens to slaves who aren't bought?" Karma called from the backseat, sipping his strawberry milk. Yoshida glanced at him through the rear view mirror. "They get killed. Like, what's the point in keeping you alive if no one wants to buy you? You know? My old man had a friend who bought a slave and had asked the same question."

"I see," Karma huffed. Society was fucking sick.

~

"The auction is in one hour. Get a move on!" Nagisa felt a rough shove at his back and stumbled forward. The man in charge of it fixed all slaves who were being sold, making sure they were clean, brushed, and numbered. The man in charge, Kotaro Yanagiawa (better known as Shiro) scoffed once all the soon to be slaves stood in position. "Seriously? Only twenty this year?" he shook his head and suddenly glared at Nagisa. Nagisa jumped and had to fight the urge to stumble back. Shiro approached Nagisa, picking up the wooden necklace with the number 11 on it.

"Slave Number 11. You're a total runt compared to the rest. I guess I know which slave I'll be able to kill after this is over," he chuckled. Nagisa felt tears in his eyes but refused to let them fall. He'd get punished if he cried.

When the auction started, all twenty of the slaves were broadcasted to a crowd of people. Normally, Nagisa would've felt embarrassed being exposed nude to a large crowd, but he'd been captured four months ago. In those four months he was always naked, always whipped, abused, he'd even been violated more than a couple times. The seventeen year old kept his eyes straight ahead until Shiro got to him.

"And here, Slave Number 11, as you see, unlike the rest, he's quite small. He's very delicate, but he's in top health. He's not much, he gets tired out pretty easily, but from what I hear, he has a really tight hole. He may not be much use as a common slave, but as a sex slave, he may be worth more than what we're offering," Shiro winked.

Nagisa felt like throwing up. Shiro acted so innocent, as if his only job was to present them. That was bullshit. Shiro was the one who shaped people into slaves, the one who would put them to work until their auction, the one who  _violated_ him. His face was always going to haunt Nagisa's dreams until he died.

"...And we are going to start off the bid with a simple one hundred thousand yen!"

Silence took over the crowd.

Nagisa wanted to scream and cry. No one wanted to buy him. Oh well. At least he'll die afterwards. He won't have to live in suffering.

"No one? Alright, Nobunaga, take Slave 11 back-"

"WAIT! I'll buy him. For one hundred thousand yen!" a voice from the back called.

Everyone else paused in surprise as an attractive red haired male with golden eyes approached the stage, holding his Number 1 sign up. He was tall...probably around 6' already, his face held no emotion. Nagisa stared at him, blinking. _He_ wanted _him_?

"Ah yes, yes, will you be purchasing anymore slaves?" Shiro asked pleasantly. The man shook his head. "Alright, then you can go ahead and wait in the room with the others who are done. Go down that hall, go right, then it's the third door on your left."

"Thanks," the red head turned and left.

Nobunaga took hold of Nagisa and lead him away.

~

Karma never would have dreamed he'd purchase a slave. He planned on just sitting back and waiting for it to be over. He didn't expect to have his eyes on a blue haired male up there, with an empty expression. He was so small compared to the others...he reached to about everyone elses chests. At best.

He was frozen in spot when his price was announced. One hundred thousand? Karma himself had never bought a slave, but even he knew that was cheap. Why weren't people trying to buy him?

The moment Shiro began moving the blue haired male back, Karma went on autopilot and bought him.

Now he sat in the "waiting room" with abunch of other people, waiting for Shiro to call for him.

"Karma Akabane!"

Karma stood and walked confidently to Shiro's office.

"Congratulations on your purchase. It's been awhile since an Akabane bought a slave. We thought we wouldn't be able to find your brand."

"I only barely became of age to buy one. And what do you mean by 'brand'?" Karma questioned. Shiro leaned back. "Of course, of course. By brand, we mean your family insignia. By law, we do have to mark your slaves."

"And how is that done?"

"You're full of questions. Would you like to witness the branding? It's not uncommon. We were just about to start it once you've signed here," Shiro pushed over a paper and pen. Karma scanned through it before signing.

"Great. This way," he picked up the paper and lead Karma out of the room and down the hall, into a near-empty room. The only things in the room was a fire, and hundreds of metal pipes with designs at the edges, all arranged alphabetically. Shiro opened the A glass and after a minute of searching, pulled out a somewhat rusty pipe with a circled AK at the end of it. "Akabane. Here it is," he set the edge into the fire.

Moments later, the door slammed open and the blue haired male was thrown in.

"Stupid slave. Like it or not, you're being branded!" the man who threw the small male in snarled. The blue haired boy snapped his head up in obvious fear. "Come now, it won't hurt too much," Shiro chuckled. Karma watched as the man closed the door and approached the boy, holding him down on the ground facefirst. Karma gave the man and the blue haired male a quick look, his golden eyes took in the whip scars on the blue male's back and bruises between his thighs. His eyes narrowed slightly but he said nothing.

After what felt like hours, but in reality was probably only ten or so minutes, Shiro took the pipe's edge out of the fire and approached the blue haired male with it. Karma stared, now fully realizing what they meant by 'branding'. "Hold on, is this really necessary?" he asked.

"Of course. It's the law," Shiro replied.

"It's cruel."

"He's a slave. Simple piece of property. Nothing to worry about," Shiro shrugged him off and suddenly slammed the edge on the left side of his waist, afew inches away from the small of his back.

The blue haired male screamed and tried to thrash, but the man held him tighter, and Shiro stepped on his legs. "Stop squirming, slave. Or we'll have to redo it," Shiro said with a cruel smirk. The blue haired male, while he stopped thrashing, did not cease his screams. Tears fell down his face as he screamed and sobbed.

It was hard to watch. Karma regretted coming.

The smell of burning flesh entered Karma's nostrils and he nearly gagged. Finally, Shiro removed the pipe and set it aside. The blue haired male whimpered in pain and suddenly fell unconscious.

"Ah, shit. Well," Shiro turned to Karma. "Let's head back to my office, I'll have Nobunaga bring him outside."

"...Right." Karma followed Shiro back to his office, where he soon got all documents on 'Number 11'. He even received a medical history. No name was provided, however. Karma decided it'd be best not to question these cruel assholes about it.

When he got outside, he saw the same man from earlier out front, holding the blue haired male over his shoulder like nothing. "I'll take it from here. You still have work to do," Karma said calmly. The man, apparently named Nobunaga, nodded and dropped the male before going back inside.

"Freakin' scum," Karma muttered and took off his blazer, sitting the blue haired male up and wrapping his blazer around him. He picked him up and went back to his car, where Yoshida was waiting.

"Sheesh, these things take forev- Karma? Who's that?" Yoshida asked as Karma set the unconscious male in the backseat.

"Don't know. I'll be asking his name when he wakes up."

"Hold on! You actually bought a slave?!" Yoshida stared at Karma in disbelief. Karma slid next to the blue haired male and closed the door before glaring at Yoshida. "Don't call him that. He's a human being too."

Yoshida sighed and wrinkled his nose. "And the smell?"

"He was branded."

"Oh."

Yoshida drove off in silence once Karma was buckled. Karma kept his eyes on the frail blue boy beside him, eyeing every cut and bruise he had, more specifically, the ones between his thighs. He thought back to the scars on his back and sighed, running a hand through the small blue haired male's hair, which fell slightly past his shoulders. It was both soft, and kinda greasy, as if he wasn't properly washed.  _'Jeez, what happened to you?'_ he wondered, albeit sadly.

He didn't know, but a small twinge at his heart told him to protect this boy at all costs.


	2. New Life Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa wakes up strangely comfortable.  
> Karma tries to make Nagisa feel at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20 KUDOS IN ONE DAY HOLY S H I T THANKS NYALL-

 

When Nagisa woke up, he felt...oddly comfortable. He sat up slowly, wincing. Then he noticed multiple things. One, he was wearing a white shirt that was too big on him, as well as black sweats. The clothes practically swallowed his tiny body. And two, he was on an incredibly soft big bed. Did he die and go to heaven?

His blue eyes scanned the area, his heart dropping as he realized, no, he did not die and he was not in heaven. Rather, he was in a bedroom. A bedroom that, judging from the stuff, belonged to the red haired guy who bought him.

...Holy shit he was in his masters bed.

Quickly, Nagisa stumbled out, his limbs getting stuck in the blankets. He yelped as he fell from the bed and onto the carpeted floor below, creating a _thump_. He froze, gasping painfully.

Moments later, he heard feet padding quickly, getting louder and louder. Panicked, Nagisa struggled to get to his feet, but his body had other plans. His body seemed to want to screech in pain everytime he moved.

He was barely sitting up by the time the door opened and the red haired guy from before stood there in shock, golden eyes wide. Nagisa froze in fear as the red haired guy hurried over. He wore a simple dark red shirt and some black pants and black socks, his red hair fell on his forehead. He stopped infront of Nagisa and kneeled down, as if unsure how to handle this. "Are you okay?" he asked slowly. Nagisa didn't move, nor did he acknowledge him. He kept his head bowed.

"Um...hello? Are you okay?" the red head repeated.

Nagisa flinched. He made his master repeat himself.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you master! Please forgive me!" he blurted, head still bowed.

"Hey, hey, none of that. Don't call me 'master', okay? It's really awkward," Nagisa could hear the frown in his voice. Nagisa trembled. "Then, how am I supposed to address you?" Nagisa asked slowly.

"Call me by my first name like everyone else. Karma," his master, 'Karma', said.

"But that's disrespectful...I...I don't think I can do that, master..."

Karma pulled away, and Nagisa inwardly panicked. "P-please d-don't punish me!" he cried out. He felt a soft and warm hand go under his chin and tilt his head up. Nagisa tried to look away, but Karma's grip tightened. "I'm not gonna punish you. Why should I? You didn't do anything wrong," his voice was soft, his breath smelled like strawberries. Nagisa gulped.

"But..."

"If you're dead set on following orders, then I have a few. First, call me Karma, do not call me master."

"Yes mast- um...K-Karma."

"Second, please don't bow your head. I'm just another person."

"..."

"Third, live like a normal human being. This is your house too, as of now."

"..."

"Fourth, if you need anything, any medical attention, food, just anything in general, let me or one of my servants know."

"..."

"And finally...tell me your name. I don't want to call you 'Slave 11' or anything degrading. I wanna know your real name."

"...I...c-can't tell you...I..." Nagisa looked down, shaking. He heard Karma sigh and place a hand on his shoulder. He flinched but didn't say a word. "Maybe later then. For now, we'll just call you Blueberry."

"B-blueberry?"

"Yep. So do you need anything now?" Karma seemed so dead set on helping him...but Nagisa knew it was a trap to lure him into a false sense of security. Shiro had told him about the slave owners who did that sort of thing before. Karma's going to want something in return...

"Mas- I mean, Karma, why are you being so nice to me..? What is it you want in return..? I mean...I- I'm no good at blowjobs or anything-"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Karma sounded genuinely alarmed, "I don't want anything in return. Especially not anything lewd," he shook his head and his face suddenly dropped to something much more serious. "Which reminds me. I was patching up all of your wounds earlier, and couldn't help but notice the bruises and cuts between your thighs. Care to explain those?" he looked at him expectantly.

Nagisa froze, memories of Shiro smirking and forcing him into submission flooded his mind. He began to tremble, tears springing to his eyes.

"Blueberry...please tell me it isn't what I think it is..."

"I...he...he violated me. He took the last of my innocence away," Nagisa choked out, tears falling down his face. Suddenly, Nagisa was enveloped in a warm hug. A hug...he hadn't been hugged in so long...it felt...nice...especially in Karma's arms. He felt so...warm, so protected. Was it really okay to be feeling this..?

He wasn't sure.

"I'm sorry. But at least you're safe now. You're _never_ going to be hurt again. I promise."

Nagisa felt more tears fall down his face. He sniffled. "Th-thank you, K-Karma..."

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, but was probably only five minutes. Karma pulled away, and Nagisa felt himself wanting to be in Karma's arms again, but he didn't admit that. "So is there anything you need?"

Nagisa shook his head, but his stomach betrayed him by growling. He flushed as Karma grinned. "Dinner it is. Don't worry, Kataoka and Hara are making dinner right now. It should be ready soon. Anything else?"

"...P-painkillers..." Nagisa mumbled.

Karma brightened, as if glad Nagisa admitted he needed something. "Gotcha. Be right back! Stay here!" he got up and rushed out of the room.

"...Yes, master," Nagisa whispered softly under his breath.

~

Karma rushed to the kitchen, where all pills were held in a certain cupboard.

"Oh, hello Karma," Megu looked abit surprised, "why the hurry?"

"Blueberry needs painkillers."

"Blueberry? You mean the slave you bought?" Hara questioned. Karma shot her a look. "Don't call him a slave. He has blue hair and blue eyes, so until we know his name, we're calling him Blueberry," he said firmly as he grabbed two painkillers and a glass of water before going back to his room upstairs where Blueberry was waiting. He walked in and straight to Blueberry, who hadn't moved an inch from his spot. "Here ya go!" he beamed. Blueberry hesitantly took the pills and water. He popped the pills in his mouth and drank the water.

"You good now?"

"Y-yeah."

They then sat in total silence, as if unsure what to do or say. Karma wondered what was going on through his head. He silently hoped it wasn't anything bad.

Pretty soon, Megu came in. "Dinner's ready," she informed them. "Thanks, we'll be right down!" Karma dismissed her and turned to Blueberry. "Come on, let's go eat. You look like you haven't had a meal in forever."

"I haven't...not since I was taken from my home..."

Karma grimaced and offered a hand. Blueberry hesitated, but accepted the hand. Karma lead the way downstairs to the kitchen, where the large table was. Each servant stood behind their chairs respectively. Karma scanned the table and frowned.

"Is something wrong, Karma?" Kaede asked.

"Yeah. I just realized there isn't space for Blueberry."

Silence.

Karma felt like an idiot. He sighed and motioned for Megu to go to the kitchen. "Prepare two plates, for me and Blueberry. He'll just have to eat on my lap until I get a new table," he said simply. Blueberry jumped, his face turning a very dark shade of red.

"Oh my, Blueberry, that's a nice shade of red, should we start calling you 'Cherry' instead?" Nakamura slyly spoke up. Blueberry squeaked. Karma grinned in amusement and walked to his seat at the far end of the table, sitting Blueberry on his lap. Pretty soon, Megu brought over two plates. Both consisted of salisbury steak, rice, and steamed vegetables.

"Strawberry milk as usual for your drink?"

"Yep. Blueberry, what do you want to drink?"

Blueberry jumped. "Oh, um, j-just water," he mumbled, staring at the food with wide eyes.

Megu nodded and hurried to the kitchen.

After several minutes, everyone was served and was seated at the table and began eating. Blueberry still seemed hesitant. Karma set his fork down and picked up Blueberry's fork, slicing the tender meat easily and stabbing at it, bringing it to his lips. "Say ahhh," he smirked slightly when Blueberry jumped. Nakamura, Maehara, Okajima, and Toka snickered, while Kaede, Hinano, and Hinata squealed lightly.

"You're allowed to eat, Blueberry, if you don't eat, I'll feed you," Karma said. Blueberry jumped and grabbed the fork before shoving the meat in his mouth, red faced.

Karma snickered in amusement.

Dinner went well. Karma's servants seemed to know exactly what not to say to Blueberry, instead asking him simple questions, such as his favorite food. Karma simply listened the entire time, taking in all of the information.

Blueberry's favorite food was sushi, though he doesn't remember the taste of it, he only remembered that's what he loved. His favorite drink was apple juice. His favorite color was, he should have known, blue. If he had one wish in the world, it'd be to grow taller. That had everyone at the table laughing.

Pretty soon, dinner was over. Karma lead Blueberry to one of the guest rooms upstairs, across the hall from his own room. "We can go ahead and make this your room. We'll get some supplies tomorrow. Holler if you need anything, kay?"

Blueberry nodded.

Karma spun on his heel and walked out, pausing at the threshold and grinning at Blueberry. "Night. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Th-there are b-bed bugs?!"

"It's only a saying!" Karma chortled and stepped out, turning the light off and closing the door behind him. He walked to his room, stopping in surprise when he saw Itona waiting. "Is something wrong, Itona?" he questioned his right hand man.

"If I may speak my mind, I'd like to tell you it's not a good idea to bring your slave out in public," Itona said calmly.

Karma scowled. "And why not?"

"It's obvious he's a slave. All slaves have a certain look in their eye. It's unmistakable. Surely, at the auction, you noticed all of them with eyes of the dead, right?"

Karma said nothing. He knew Itona was right about that.

"People look down on slaves. They'll only treat him like piss poor dirt. He'll be miserable. Not to mention, people would spread rumors about the Akabane household showing mercy on 'property'."

"So? If they start shit, they'll get hit. And Blueberry is _not_ property!"

Itona sighed. "Don't bring him out. As your right hand man, I implore you not to."

"I'm bringing him with me. He deserves to be able to walk around the streets freely," Karma said firmly, "now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go to bed."

"...Of course," Itona stepped aside so Karma could retire to his room. He closed the door behind him and flicked off the light, walking to his bed and flopping onto it, sighing. His mind thought back to the conversation he just had with Itona, and silently decided he'd leave it up to Blueberry to see if he'd wanna go with him or not.

He slid under the covers and laid on his side, closing his eyes, sighing softly, relaxing.

His bed still smelled like Blueberry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >_> Nagisa is the little blueberry


	3. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa is scared.  
> Karma brings Nagisa with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys thank you so much for all the love this is getting QwQ

 

_"So you're the new slave brought in. You look pretty young. How old you you, little girl?"_

_"I- I'm a boy! And I'm seventeen!" Nagisa said defensively.  
_

_"Seventeen? You look like you're in junior high!" Shiro barked out a laugh. Nagisa deflated. Shiro leaned over. "You're the eleventh one brought in. Hope you know how to work."_

_Trembling, Nagisa slowly nodded. He was put to work, cleaning the floors, the walls, windows, sweeping, laundry, the lawn...it was exhausting. Not to mention when the day was over, he'd get thrown in a near empty room. Worse, he and every other slave brought in were constantly naked._

_A couple weeks passed. Nagisa fell asleep scrubbing the floors. He hadn't been sleeping well. Suddenly, he felt a very sharp sting on his back. He jumped awake with a surprised cry. Shiro stood over him with a disgusted sneer. "Falling asleep on the job? How useless are you?" he whipped him again, and again. Nagisa felt blood run down his back. He let out a sob and felt tears fall down his face._

_"You're crying?!" Shiro looked even more pissed. He brought his leg back and kicked Nagisa in the ribs. Nagisa cried out in pain._

_"Fall asleep again, I'll whip you more. Cry again, and I'll be sure to break your ribs."_

_"Y-yes sir..."_

_Months later, Nagisa dropped a box of supplies. He'd been sore for a long time, and the box was heavy. He groaned and bent over to pick the box up, glad that nothing spilled out. Then he felt a very sharp smack on his ass. He jumped and fell, eyes widening in fear. Shiro stood above him with a cruel grin. "You know, Slave 11, I never really noticed before...but you look so...tempting."_

_Nagisa froze._

_"I don't think I can handle myself," Shiro suddenly lunged, pinning him down. Nagisa freaked out, struggling. Shiro slapped him across the face, the impact throwing his head to the side. "If you struggle I swear I'll make this ten times worse!"_

_Nagisa hiccuped._

_"So delicious..." Shiro leaned over and bit down on his nipple. Nagisa cried out in pain, tears in his eyes as Shiro suddenly jammed three fingers in his anus. He screamed._

_"Shut up!" Shiro snarled, yanking his fingers out. He pulled his pants down and lifted Nagisa's legs, suddenly ramming himself in...the pain was unbearable, he was bleeding so much, he wanted to die already._

...

"NO!" Nagisa screamed, bolting up, tears falling down his face. He looked around frantically, sighing a shakily in relief when he realized he wasn't at _that_ _place_ anymore. He sniffled, wiping at his eyes with the palms of his hands. He stumbled up, wincing in pain. He couldn't sleep. He didn't want to. He was too scared.

His body worked on autopilot as he found himself stumbling out of the room, looking around the hall until he found the door somewhat near his. If he remembered correctly, it was Karma's room. Stumbling over, he silently opened the door, glad it didn't make any creaking sounds. He slipped in and closed the door behind him, padding over. He didn't know what he was thinking. He wasn't. The only thing on his mind was  _I need comfort._

He slid into bed and curled up into Karma, tears still staining his face. Somehow, he ended up falling into a dreamless sleep.

-

When Nagisa woke up, he felt comfortable. Weirdly comfortable. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and looked up. Karma was laying there on his side, propped up slightly with his hand holding his head, golden eyes watching him intensely.

Memories of last night flooded his mind and he gasped, now realizing exactly what he did. He'd been so panicked he wasn't thinking.

"I'M SO SORRY!" Nagisa screeched, stumbling out of bed and bowing.

"Why were you in my bed?" Karma didn't sound upset, which confused Nagisa to no end. Instead, he sounded really curious, maybe even worried. There was a shifting noise and Nagisa guessed he was sitting up. He kept his head lowered and shifted from foot to foot. "I...I had a nightmare..." he mumbled, playing with the hem of his shirt, now feeling rather childish and pathetic.

"...About being violated?" Karma asked quietly.

Nagisa was startled. How'd he know? He brushed it off and instead nodded.

He felt arms wrap around him and bring him close. "Blueberry, it's fine. Really. I don't mind. I was just surprised," Karma soothed, rubbing his back. "It won't happen again," Nagisa's voice cracked.

"I said it's fine, Blueberry. I really don't care. Like I said yesterday, this is your house too."

"But I came in...to your room...without permission..." Nagisa sniffled.

"Blueberry." Karma pulled away and tilted his chin up to look him in the eye. "If I minded, I would tell you. If I said don't do it again, I'd tell you. I'm not one to beat around the bush or lie to make people feel better. So when I say I don't mind, I really don't mind."

Nagisa fell silent after that, shaking. He still felt horrified at himself for doing this. He couldn't open up. He shouldn't. Karma was going to eventually demand something in return.

"Anyway. I smell breakfast. Let's go!" Karma leaped up and dragged Nagisa out and both went downstairs. The ones Nagisa recalled as Hara and Isogai were making omelettes, toast, and muffins.

"Morning Karma! Blueberry!" Isogai said with a cheerful smile. "Morning Isogai," Karma greeted and sat at the table, bringing Nagisa on his lap again.

"Do you plan on going out today?" Hara questioned.

"Yeah. I need clothes for Blueberry, and a new table and chairs."

"Mast- um...K-Karma, you don't need to get me c-clothes..." Nagisa stuttered out. He didn't want Karma to be spending money on someone as worthless and disgusting as him. Karma gave him an amused look. "Well, I'm not letting you roam around butt naked."

Nagisa flushed.

After breakfast was served and eaten, Karma directed Nagisa to the shower, and took one afterwards.

Nagisa was forced to wear more of Karma's clothes. They were too big on him. He had to roll up the sleeves and scruff up his pants. He also ended up borrowing shoes from (Hinata, if he recalled correctly) since they were about the same size.

"So you wanna come with me? To get everything?"

"I um...d-don't think that's a good idea..."

"That's a shame," Karma sighed, "and here I was hoping to get some help carrying everything."

Nagisa flinched and bowed. "I'm so sorry master! Forgive me!"

"Hey, hey. I said don't call me master and not to bow. We're equals."

Reluctantly, Nagisa stood upright.

"Alright! Let's go! It's just us today! So I'll be driving! You just sit in the backseat and enjoy!" Karma announced, grabbing the car keys as well as his wallet. Both males walked out.

~

Karma drove Blueberry out, headed for town. He parked in a parking lot and opened the door, leaping out and closing it. He opened Blueberry's door before he could and offered a hand. Hesitantly, Blueberry accepted.

As they walked inside a store, Karma felt a small hand grip his shirt tightly. He glanced at Blueberry, realizing he was trying to keep close to him. Probably in fear. He remembered what Itona told him last night, that people would recognize him as a slave and treat him terribly. He glanced around. People who were nearby and noticed the two of them scowled at them. Or, more specifically, at Blueberry. He heard whispers.

"What's that filthy slave doing out in public? And not wearing his rags?"

"Some people don't know how to treat their slaves."

"Isn't that Karma Akabane? Why is he bringing his slave?"

Karma shot the people who were whispering a death glare. They jumped and instantly shut up.

"Let's go, Blueberry," Karma muttered, walking to the clothing area. He looked at Blueberry's small frame and went deeper, to the kids section. "Go wild, Blueberry. Whatever you like."

"Wh-what?"

"Pick out whatever clothes you like!" Karma grinned and held up his wallet. "I got plenty of money. Don't worry. Price isn't a big deal."

Blueberry looked down for a moment before looking around. He ended up grabbing two short sleeved hoodies, one dark blue with light blue rims, and one white with black rims. He also got a yellow, light brown, and gray tank top, a navy styled shirt, a white long sleeved shirt, a blue vest, and a black shirt and green jacket. Karma looked them over and nodded, grinning. "They suit you. Now for pants."

Blueberry ended up getting some dark blue pants and gray sweats. Afterwards, he got some plain white boxers, and a pair of white shoes.

"Hey Blueberry, since you're hair is a little long, why not get some hair ties?" Karma held up a packet of black hair pieces and looked over. Blueberry's eyes widened and shyly nodded.

Once they were done with the clothes, they headed to where the food was. Karma bought afew packs of apple juice boxes and afew packs of sushi, beaming when he saw Blueberry's eyes widen.

Then came the hard part. Finding a large table and chairs. "Blueberry, will you go ask an employee where I can find a table that'd fit twenty seven people?" Karma requested as he scanned everything.

"Okay," Blueberry whispered and shuffled off.

Minutes pass. Karma was getting abit worried. He pushed the cart and found Blueberry with an employee. He froze upon seeing the male employee looking both furious and amused. Blueberry's head was lowered, and Karma detected tears falling down his face. He let go of his cart and stormed over.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Making my friend cry?" Karma hissed.

Blueberry jumped and the employee turned to him with an annoyed look. He had a round face and glasses. His name tag had his name on it, which was _Teppei Araki._

"He's a _slave_. He should be at home scrubbing floors or sucking dick," he scoffed and looked back at Blueberry. "Though, I doubt this one would be much good. He looks like a pathetic little mouse."

Karma grabbed hold of his shirt and brought him close to his face, glaring. "He's a  _human being._ He doesn't deserve to be treated like this."

"He's a slave!"

"He's a human!"

Karma's muscles tightened and he threw Araki down with a scoff and kicked him hard in the face. He heard him cry out and noticed he'd accidentally kicked his glasses off and smashed the lenses. He grabbed Blueberry's arm and yanked him away. "Let's go. I'll find a different employee," he growled.

Once they were back at the cart, Karma gripped the handles harder than necessary. Itona had been right. He just didn't expect it to piss him off so much.

"I'm sorry..." Blueberry whispered.

"Huh?" Karma snapped out of his inner rantings.

"I...I caused trouble...feel free to punish me however you like...please..."

"Like hell. I'm not gonna punish you for being harassed!" Karma said firmly. Blueberry looked up with wide eyes. He'd stopped crying, but he still had tear stains on his cheeks.

When Karma spotted another employee, his name tag reading  _Ren Sakakibara,_ he approached him. "Yo. Any idea where I can get a table for twenty seven people?" he asked immediately. Ren looked over, blinking. He saw Blueberry behind him, and seemed to be looking at Araki from the side before forcing his gaze back to Karma. "Aisle sixteen."

"Thanks." They left.

When he got to the aisle, he pursed his lips, scanning the tables. Finally, he found one that he liked, lifting it and setting it carefully in the cart. He grabbed nine large boxes, they each had three chairs in them.

"Blueberry, will you watch the stuff while I go get another cart?"

Blueberry nodded.

Karma set the stuff down and hurried off, grabbing a second cart and rushing back to where Blueberry was, relieved no one was around to bother him.

He put the boxes in. He managed to fit three, and ended up having to stack the rest. "Get the other cart. We're ready to leave."

Both males took the cart upfront, letting the employee scan the items. Karma paid for them, and they took the items out to the car. Karma put the groceries and Blueberry's new clothes in the backseat and managed to shove the table and chairs in the trunk. While he was working on that, Blueberry took the carts back inside.

When he finished, he waited. It took longer than necessary. His brows furrowed.  _'People better not be harassing him or I'm gonna fucking punch a bitch.'_

Before he could move, Blueberry suddenly came running out, fresh tears streaming down his face. There was afew people at the threshold of the store, laughing. When he got closer, Karma noticed he was soaking wet from the hair down to his shirt. "What happened?" he demanded.

He wiped at his tears. "S-someone p-poured their s-soda on me, a-and said th-that if I d-didn't have an o-owner they'd f-fuck me because I l-l-looked g-great c-crying," Blueberry choked out. Karma sighed, shaking in rage. He opened the backseat and motioned Blueberry in. Once he was in, Karma slammed the door and stormed back to the store.

"Who did it?"

Silence fell through the crowd. Karma scanned the area until he saw a lone guy holding a cup without a lid. He stormed over. "You. Did you pour your drink on a small boy with blue hair?" he demanded. The man gulped, clearly afraid now.

Karma grabbed him and kneed him in the gut. "Answer me!" he snarled.

The man coughed and gasped in pain, keeling over. "Y-yes!" he rasped. Karma scowled. "And did you mock him?"

"Y-yes!"

Karma kicked the man in the ribs. "Fucking scumbag. How about I treat you like that?" he reached into his wallet, opening a little compartment and taking out two tiny bottles.

"W-what's that..?"

"Mustard and wasabi. I had a feeling I was gonna need these to shove up a nose."

The crowd gasped and stepped back in horror.

Karma leaped ontop of the man, straddling him with a sadistic smile. "You'll wanna hold still, unless you want me to accidentally squirt some in your eyes."

The man stilled, a look of pure terror in his eyes. Karma flicked open the lids and shoved the wasabi in one nostril, squeezing. The man shrieked and Karma laughed, pulling it out and shoving the mustard in the other nostril and doing the same thing.

No one did anything. Karma had, in advance, paid off the manager to not do anything when he was giving someone revenge. The manager had informed all employees to look the other way.

When he finished, the man was sobbing, choking and trying to get the hot stuff out of his nose. Karma closed the little bottles and dropped them back in his wallet and, for good measure, punched the man. His eye immediately began to swell up.

"Well now. I hope you learned a valuable lesson," Karma said in a sickly sweet tone, standing up. He fixed himself up and glared at everyone else. "If anyone else makes fun of my friend like that, you'll get the same treatment. Understood?"

Everyone quickly nodded and scurried off.

Karma smirked and walked back to his car, where Blueberry was sitting silently, sniffling. He was clearly sticky from the soda. "Come on. When we get home, you can take another shower, okay?" he said as he slid in the drivers seat.

Blueberry only nodded. Karma silently drove off, keeping his eyes on the road. "Hey, Blueberry?"

"Y-yeah?"

"I'm sorry. I knew it wouldn't be easy bringing you out but..." he shook his head, "I didn't know people would be this immature."

"D-don't blame yourself Maste- K-Karma."

Karma didn't say anything after that, driving back home. He eventually made it back home and pulled up in the garage. "Alright! You head inside and take a shower. I'll get Terasaka to help me with the stuff, and afterwards I'll lay out your clothes in the bathroom."

"A-are you sure? I can help..."

"I know you can," Karma grinned, "but you're sticky, you can't be very comfortable. Go on, it's fine."

"...Okay...a-and...K-Karma..?"

"Yeah?"

"I..." Blueberry looked down, twiddling his thumbs and took a deep, shaky breath, looking up.

"My real name is Nagisa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OUR BABY IS OPENING UP A LITTLE BIT BUT HE STILL HAS A L O N G WAY TO GO-


	4. Opening up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma is curious.  
> Nagisa is having a mental breakdown.  
> Kaede bonds with Nagisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this has 41 kudos and I'm only on chapter 4 holy sHIT-

 

"...Nagisa?" Karma repeated, making sure he heard right. He had such a soft voice...

Nagisa nodded, clenching his fists. Karma's face broke into a big smile. "Alright. Nagisa, then. Go ahead and go shower. When I'm done bringing the stuff in, I'll lay out some clothes for you."

"Okay," Nagisa whispered and opened the door, leaping out and closing it before he hurried into the house. Karma smiled after him, heart fluttering. Nagisa opened up. His name suited him. He was beautiful.

 _'Nagisa Nagisa Nagisa Nagisa'_ the name echoed in his head. After a moment of daydreaming he quickly snapped out of it and got out, slamming the door and jogging inside. "Terasaka!" he called. Moments later, the big idiot came out. "Yeah?" he answered gruffly. Karma jabbed his thumb over to the car. "Help me carry the shit out of the car," he lead the way to the trunk and opened it. "Grab the table, I'll get the chairs."

"Why do I have to grab the table alone?" Terasaka complained.

"I thought you'd need the workout," Karma smirked, hoping for a reaction. Terasaka didn't fail him.

"I have way more muscle than you!"

"And yet you're weaker than me," Karma grinned, feeling like he had devil horns and a tail wagging behind him. Terasaka opened his mouth to retort then clamped it shut, scowling, grabbing the table and heaving it out. "Be careful going in! Don't hit my car!" Karma called cheerfully. He heard Terasaka grumbling under his breath.

He grabbed two boxes and walked inside, setting them in the kitchen. Both him and Terasaka walked back out, grabbing boxes and going inside. When all the chairs were inside, Karma grabbed the juice boxes, sushi, and clothes. He walked back inside and closed the garage before closing the door behind him, setting the sushi and juice down.

"Okuda! Hara!" he called. A minute passed before they arrived in the kitchen. "Yes Karma?" Okuda responded dutifully.

He motioned to the sushi. "Dinner request."

Her eyes flitted over to the sushi and a small smile crossed her face. "Of course."

"You haven't had sushi in years," Hara looked at Karma with a sly smile, "you wouldn't happen to be requesting it for a certain Blueberry, would you?"

Karma jumped slightly. Was he that obvious? "N-no, of course not, I just...felt like sushi tonight. And his name is Nagisa," he grumbled, storming past the two giggling girls. He went upstairs to the room that would soon be Nagisa's. He set the bags of clothes down and grabbed a shirt and pants as well as the packet of hair ties, walking to the bathroom where he heard the shower running. He knocked at the door. At first there was no answer, so Karma figured he just didn't hear. So he knocked louder. "Nagisa, I'm coming in," he called.

"W-wait..!" his cry was too late as Karma opened the door to set the folded clothes on the counter. He covered his eyes with one hand. "No worries. I'm not looking. You doing okay?"

"Y-yeah," his voice cracked, alarming Karma, but he quickly figured that it was probably due to his crying earlier. So he nodded. "Alright. Take your time," he stepped out, closing the door and removing his hand.

He smiled to himself as he recalled Nagisa saying his name ever so softly in the car. Hopefully he can actually get to know him soon.

After all, he did tell him his name. Which he'd been against that very morning.

Karma leaned against the wall, silently musing to himself.

_'Did I seriously only buy him yesterday? It feels like it's been much longer.'_

He shook his head with a small smile and straightened up, heading to his office to work on his papers he'd been putting off for several days now. He wasn't lazy, he just...hadn't been feeling like working on them recently.

He chuckled to himself as he closed the door and sat down at his desk, looking over his papers and sighing. His eyes traveled over to the folder marked  _medical history_. He'd set it on his desk after he put Nagisa in his bed last night and never got around to looking through it. Curious, he opened it and his golden eyes scanned the single paper.

 

_Slave 11_

_Physical health is decent. He tires out very easily. After being whipped to the point of bleeding profusely it's been noted he's anemic and sometimes passes out. He's also weak boned, most notably in his legs._

_His mental health seemed pretty bad even before he was put to work. Causes unknown. All that's been noted is that he already had low self esteem and has spoke of killing himself._

_Mental disorders?: Depression and anxiety._

_Illnesses?: None._

_Height?: 4'11"_

_Weight?: 89lbs_

 

Karma's brows furrowed in concern. Anemia? Looks like he was gonna be taking a trip to a pharmacy for iron deficiency. Depression? Anxiety? He was at a total loss on what to do. He couldn't get help for him, no one would ever help a 'slave'. He supposed he could do his best to boost his self esteem, but...he knew it wouldn't be easy.

What worried him the most was the fact he'd spoken about killing himself.

Karma Akabane never prayed. He never needed to. He was fine with life.

But for the first time ever, Karma closed his eyes and sent a prayer that Nagisa would get better.

~

Nagisa panicked. He told Karma his name. He ran past afew servants and slammed the door to the bathroom shut behind him, tears running down his face _again_. Damn, he was such a crybaby...he shook his head and wiped at his tears, feeling his arm brush across the sticky soda on him. He grimaced and removed the clothes from him and kicked off Hinata's shoes, mentally noting to give them back to her. He padded to the shower and turned it on cold. If he was gonna shower, he was gonna use cold water. He didn't want to hog up any hot water.

He shivered under the water, tempted to warm it up a little but held back. Instead, he stood there, letting the water wash away the soda. His heart began pounding painfully as he thought about how he told his master his name. He just said this morning he wouldn't! How weak-willed was he?!

He let out a tiny sob and sniffled.

Nagisa was beginning to feel... _comfortable_ , around Karma. That wasn't good. Karma was going to do something in the future, something to hurt him. Punish him. Something. He just knew it. It was only a matter of time before Karma stopped being so nice and started acting cruel. He saw the bloody nose he'd given that employee at the store after just one kick. One kick was all it took to break the guys glasses too.

Fear coursed through his entire body. Was Karma going to hurt him in that way too? Or worse?

Panic began to flood through him, and suddenly it was difficult to breathe. He sank to his knees, gripping his wet hair. "No...oh god, no," he whispered, curling into himself. He focused on his breathing, trying to focus on anything else. After afew minutes, he began to calm down, slowly but surely. He thought he heard a knock, but brushed it off as his imagination.

It turned out to _not_ be his imagination, as there was another knock, followed by Karma's voice. "Nagisa, I'm coming in."

Shit. He was still curled up and he still had tears streaming down his face. He stumbled to get up, nearly slipping. "W-wait!" he yelped.

The door opened anyway. Nagisa pressed himself against the wall, seeing Karma's silhouette through the curtain. "No worries. I'm not looking. You doing okay?"

"Y-yeah," his voice cracked, betraying him. Thankfully, Karma seemed to buy it and he saw him nod. "Alright. Take your time," he left afterwards.

Nagisa sighed shakily in relief and quickly grabbed the shampoo bottle and squirted some on his hand, setting the bottle back down and scrubbing his hair, now able to ignore the cold water. When he finished, he shut the water off and grabbed the same towel he'd used that morning and dried himself off, hopping out and grabbing the clothes Karma had left.

It was his navy styled shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. He put on all of his clothes, noticing Karma had also left the packet of hair ties. He picked it up with a frown. He had absolutely no idea how to use them.

His eyes trailed over to the shoes Hinata had let him borrow. He also didn't know where Hinata's room was.

Well, shit.

~

Kaede was walking happily down the hall, humming a tune to herself when she noticed the new boy, Nagisa, as Okuda told her, wandering around the halls, looking lost. She brightened up and skipped over to him. "Hey Nagisa!" she chirped, "you looking for someone?"

Nagisa jumped, startled. When he saw who it was, he relaxed slightly and nodded, holding up the shoes Hinata lent him. "Ohh! You're looking for Hinata? I know where her room is! Follow me!" she grabbed his wrist and tugged him. They both walked across the house, downstairs, down a hall, making a right turn, and arriving at a door near the end of the hall on the right. "Here we are!" she giggled upon seeing the staggered look on Nagisa's face. He knocked timidly at the door.

Soon the brunette answered the door, a smile lighting her face up. "Oh, hey Blueberry. You're returning the shoes?"

A nod.

"Great! Thanks!"

"Thanks for letting me use them," he mumbled, looking down.

Kaede twirled over to Hinata. "His name is Nagisa," she informed her.

Hinata nodded and glanced back at Nagisa with a friendly smile. "Well, if you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask, okay?"

"Okay," Nagisa whispered before she closed the door.

"Come on! Come with me!" Kaede grabbed his wrist again and tugged him down the hall. "W-what? W-where?" Nagisa sounded confused. Kaede giggled. "We're going to my room, silly! You didn't brush your hair! And you're clutching a packet of hair ties! I'll help you!"

"Really?" Nagisa gasped softly.

"Uh-huh!" they made it to her room, which was nearest to the living room. Nagisa stepped in, eyes widening. Kaede knew her room wasn't that big, but it was honestly really cozy. Her walls were forest green, and she had pictures hung up of her and her late sister Aguri. Those pictures were closest to her bed. Other pictures hung on the wall of her and the servants. There were...so many pictures. She had an individual picture with all of them, a couple group pictures, and a picture of all the servants, with her front and center, holding up two peace signs.

Kaede beamed as he glanced at her pictures. "Like them? I got all of these pictures done not too long after we moved here. Karma actually took the picture with all of us together. I just need one more."

Seeing Nagisa's confused look, she smiled and clarified. "One of you and me! You're family now!"

Nagisa's eyes widened again, his mouth forming a small 'o' shape. Kaede giggled. "We'll do it when I feel particularly pretty."

She watched as his face fell to honest confusion. "But, um...K-Kayano, right?" when she nodded, he continued, "you're already really pretty."

Kaede was taken aback and looked at him carefully. He obviously hadn't meant it in a flirtatious way. She's met all types of flirty boys and girls and he didn't have the same look in his eyes as them. If she were to be completely honest, she would say he's the clear definition of gay. But she shouldn't assume peoples sexualities.

"...Thank you, Nagisa," she smiled and motioned him to sit at her chair infront of her white mirror dresser. When he did, she grabbed her hairbrush and began brushing his now slightly damp hair. When she was done, she was stunned to feel how soft it was. She was actually kinda jealous. Nevertheless, she grabbed the packet of hair ties and opened it, taking out two of them and giving it back to him. She worked at his hair until they were in pigtails. She smiled brightly.

"There! Now we match!"

Nagisa stared at the mirror in surprise, blinking. His gaze softened, as if he was content. She stepped back and pulled him up. "Come on. Let's take a picture! I'll have it sent and developed as soon as possible and get a frame so I can hang it up!" she squealed and ran a quick brush through her green hair once more, now deeming herself perfect.

She had on a pearl necklace, some colored pearl bracelets, a yellow shirt, a lime green skirt, and her feet were bare. She plopped on her soft pink bed before she took her bedazzled pink phone out and set it on selfie mode and pat the spot next to her. Hesitantly, Nagisa walked over and sat beside her stiffly.

"Smile for the camera!" she trilled. Seeing Nagisa's still blank face, she pouted. "I'm not taking a picture until you smile!"

"I...forgot how to," Nagisa mumbled.

"Hm...oh really...hey, Nagisa?" her voice dropped to happy innocence.

"Yeah..?"

"Are you ticklish?"

"..." Nagisa's eyes widened and he shook his head rapidly. Kaede grinned evilly and attacked him, tickling his sides. Nagisa shrieked in surprise and burst out laughing. "Nooo! Kayano stooooppp!" he _squealed_. He fucking _squealed_. He was such a cutie. In a platonic way, of course. She _did_ have a girlfriend already, after all.

After afew more minutes of Kaede mercilessly tickling him, she got off him. Nagisa panted, a smile still on his face. He sat up, the smile slowly dying down.

Quickly, Kaede lifted her phone and slung an arm around his shoulders and smiled widely, snapping the picture. When she pulled away, she tapped on the picture to view it. In the picture, she could see Nagisa leaned in slightly, a small but noticeable smile on his face, his eyes, while still blank and practically lifeless, held a softness to them, as if he was comfortable. His pigtails were slightly frazzled, as were hers. Her own face was glowing with happiness.

It was a very precious picture to her. It was the first smile Nagisa had in a long time, apparently. She showed it to Nagisa and beamed. "I'll get in developed tomorrow and buy a frame. I'm hanging it right there," she pointed at the wall. Nagisa followed where her finger was and nodded. She stood up. "Alright! Well, it's about time I do my chores now. I have to clean the game room," she huffed and pouted. "Do you need any help?" Nagisa asked immediately. Kaede opened her mouth, prepared to say no, she had Isogai, Maehara, and Megu helping her, but stopped herself when she saw his eyes. She smiled brightly instead. "Yeah! We could always use the extra pair of hands!"

Nagisa leaped up with a nod, and Kaede realized he was probably eager to help. Sadness flooded through her when she realized why. Slaves always cleaned. She wanted him to _want_ to help, not feel _obligated_. She motioned him to follow her. They left her room to head to the game room.

Kaede glanced at the picture on her phone one more time and smiled softly to herself.

She was  _definitely_  gonna get it developed tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write uwu


	5. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa gets a tour of the house.  
> Karma talks to Nagisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE YOU GUYS THANKS FOR THE LOVE-

 

The house was a freaking maze. Nagisa struggled to memorize where he was going...just to get to the game room! He groaned quietly to himself. _'I'm never gonna remember where anything is...'_ he thought in discouragement. Finally, Kaede and Nagisa got to the game room. Nagisa's eyes widened in shock and his jaw went slack. "This is...the game room..?" he breathed. Kaede glanced over with a nod and a smile. "Awesome, isn't it? Originally it only had a TV, an xbox 360, an xbox 1, a wii, and a PS4, and some of those old fashioned arcade games, but when we all moved here, Karma let us all buy one thing to contribute to the game room!" she clapped her hands. Nagisa stared at the game room, which was around the same size as a school gym.

Directly ahead was a large flat-screen TV on the wall with a table below holding various game consoles. On either side of the table were two small shelves, both full of games. Off to the right was a large round table with board games and cards, and on the left was a rectangular table with tons of stuff on it. Kaede pointed at it.

"That one is mine! The little easy bake oven! I can't bake properly yet, so Karma let me buy one!" she giggled and they both walked in. Pretty soon, the servants who Nagisa remembered as Isogai, Maehara, and Megu walked in. Isogai had brought a broom and dustpan, Maehara held a mop and bucket, and Megu held some dusters. "Alright, let's get to it. Isogai, you go ahead and sweep, Maehara, when he's done, you mop. Kayano and I will handle the dusting," Megu instructed. They each immediately went to work.

"Um...K-Kataoka..? W-what can I do..?" Nagisa asked softly.

Megu turned to him with a look of surprise on her face, but it softened a moment later. She looked around. "Umm...you can..." she started to look troubled.

"Nagisa! You can hold the dustpan for me! I keep accidentally bumping into it!" Isogai called, saving Megu from the little predicament.

"Okay," Nagisa rushed over, getting on his knees to grip the dustpan so Isogai can sweep.

It was silent for the most part. It would have been comfortable...if he wasn't so tense. Being on the floor holding a dustpan just gave him flashbacks of living with Shiro...being whipped...being _violated_. He held back a shudder, grip tightening. After a good twenty-five minutes, Isogai and Nagisa was done with the floor. Nagisa stood up, dustpan in hand.

"Come on! I'll show you where we put the cleaning supplies!" Isogai waved him over. Nagisa followed him out.

As they walked through the maze of a house, they reached a supply closet. "This is where we put all of our cleaning supplies. Wipes, bleach, laundry detergent, brooms, dustpans, mops, dusters, and the vacuums."

"Woah..." Nagisa gulped and turned to Isogai. "I...don't know if I'll memorize where this is..." he admitted. Isogai blinked. "Were you not given a tour?"

Nagisa shook his head.

"Well, since I'm done for now, I'll go ahead and do that for you! Don't worry, it'll take awhile to get used to, but you will. I thought the same thing when I first got here," Isogai grinned and lead him to the front of the house. "Ready for your tour provided by Yuma Isogai?"

Nagisa nodded.

They walked forward for afew yards before stopping. Isogai pointed to right right. "This door leads to the kitchen," he opened it and guided Nagisa through the large kitchen. They got across the room and opened the next door. "This door leads to the dining room, where we all eat. This door," Isogai lead him left until they reached the wall, "leads to the living room," they walked in. Isogai pointed at the hall across the room. "The hall on the far left leads back to the hall to leave the house. So, downstairs first. In the west hall," he motioned Nagisa to follow him.

"We have the girls rooms. This one is Kayano's, that one is Kataoka's, then there's Okuda, Toka, Hayami, Kanzaki, Hinano, Hazama, Nakamura, Hara, and Hinata's. The three doors right here are all the bathrooms."

They walked out and walked to the east hall.

"These are the guys rooms. This first one is my room, the next is Maehara's, then Sugino, Takabayashi, Chiba, Kimura, Mimura, Yoshida, Okajima, Muramatsu, and Terasaka. Those three doors lead to our bathrooms."

They walked back to the living room. "The hallway on the north wall to the left leads to the entertainment area. This door leads to the library, that one leads to the weight lifting room, that one leads to our little movie theater, this one leads to a little spa-"

"There's a _spa_?" Nagisa echoed in total disbelief. Isogai grinned, "it was the girls idea. It used to be an empty room."

"B-but...why in the entertainment hall..?"

"I don't know. It's pretty great though, all of us have been there at least once. Anyway, this room leads to a crafts room, this one is the music room, this one leads to the training room, it has things like pull up bars, balance beams, hurdles...name it. This room is used for meditating, and you know this one is the game room, this one leads to an indoor pool, in case you wanna swim but it's cold outside, and this last one..." Isogai pointed at the last door at the very end of the hallway. "Is Karma's shooting range."

"H-h-he has a sh-shooting r-range?!"

"Surprising, isn't it?" he laughed, "Chiba and Hayami are usually in here in their spare time. Anyway," he lead Nagisa out of the entertainment hall and walked to the right. "In this hall leads to our greenhouse room. On the door next to it is the supply closet. And on the right near the boys hall, you see that door? That leads to the basement. Alright, let's go upstairs now."

They walked to the right where the stairs were. The stairs, going from bottom to top, started off slightly curved before getting really curved, like a half circle. They went up.

"Okay, this room here," Isogai pointed, "is the bathroom for guests and Itona, Karma's right hand man. His room is all the way to the right. The door near it leads to the attic, where Karma keeps his weapons."

"His weapons..?" Nagisa asked softly.

"Yeah. He has a giant collection of guns, knives, and swords."

Nagisa gulped slightly.

"Anyway, to the left, the next few doors are also guest rooms. All in all, he has five guest rooms. And to the far right is Karma's room, and yes, he has a bathroom connected to his room. The door on the left is his office. So, yeah. That's about it. If you need any help finding anything, don't be afraid to ask any of us!"

"There's so many halls..." Nagisa mumbled, sweating. Isogai laughed. "I promise you'll get used to it."

"I doubt it..."

Isogai only ruffled his hair in response. "Come on, lunch is being made. It's Hinano and Okajima's turn to cook."

~

When Karma finished his paperwork, it was time for lunch. He straightened his papers up before going downstairs and headed for the dining room. He paused in surprise upon seeing Isogai, Maehara, Kaede, and Toka huddling around Nagisa, talking and laughing. Nagisa looked slightly uncomfortable, but he didn't say anything. He grinned and walked over. "You look like you're enjoying yourself here."

Nagisa jumped and bowed slightly. "U-um! Y-yeah! I am!"

Karma flicked Nagisa's forehead. "No bowing, I'm your equal."

Nagisa looked guilty.

"Come here...I wanna talk to you," Karma murmured, slinging an arm around his shoulders and waving off his servants. "Go make sure lunch is ready."

They hurried off.

Karma took Nagisa to the living room and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. "Nagisa, I was going over your medical history earlier, and I read some interesting things. For one, you're anemic?"

Nagisa only nodded.

"Right. Okay, I'll go ahead and buy iron deficiency pills later today. But, Nagisa...I also read that you had..." Karma swallowed, "depression and anxiety. I would've assumed it was because you were taken, but it said causes unknown...so...please...talk to me...what was your life like before you got taken away?"

Nagisa froze, looking down. "I...w-well...c-can we talk after lunch? I don't...I don't want them to hear..."

"Of course," Karma smiled gently at the smaller boy, both going back to the dining room, seeing they were finally being served. Karma sat at his new chair and motioned for Nagisa to sit on his left. Once all the servants were gathered around, they began eating.

For lunch they had tuna salads alongside with rice balls and fruit. It was simple, but Karma loved it. All of his servants had multiple specialty dishes, which was why he often had at least two people cooking.

Nagisa only ate a couple bites before stopping. Karma guessed he was full. He motioned to the kitchen. "Go ahead and set your plate by the sink, Okajima's gonna wash dishes soon anyway. Wait in my room, we'll talk when I'm done."

He could've sworn he heard Nagisa whisper "yes master" but wasn't completely sure.

When Karma finished eating, he walked to the kitchen, set his plate in the sink, and hurried to his room where Nagisa was waiting.

He opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him. His golden eyes traveled to where Nagisa was standing, looking out his window with a thoughtful expression. Karma cleared his throat. Nagisa jumped and glanced at him and an acknowledged nod. Karma walked over to his bed and plopped down, patting the area next to him. A look of fear and reluctance crossed his face but he came over anyway, crawling in bed and sitting afew feet away from Karma, his eyes downcast. "Nagisa...what happened to you before you were taken in as a slave?" Karma prompted. Nagisa fidgeted and sighed.

"T-truth be told...when my mom was pregnant with me, sh-she wanted a girl. But I turned out to be a boy. So, throughout my life she dressed me as a girl, forced me to be someone I wasn't...my dad was the one who gave me boy clothes...my dad and I didn't have a bad relationship or anything...w-we just didn't t-talk much. But...my mom...she was so controlling...she always yelled at me, told me I'm not good enough...if I stood up to her...she would grab my hair and shake me. Or slap me. Sometimes she'll get in a bad mood and just...beat me. Badly. And...she's locked me in a closet...for days..." he brought his legs to his chest, tears filling his eyes. "She told me if I disappeared, she wouldn't be upset...that she could try again...and hope for a girl..."

Karma stayed silent for a minute, fury bubbling in his chest. "So basically you were abused," he said flatly. Nagisa flinched slightly but nodded.

"I'm sorry, Nagisa," Karma murmured, reaching over and bringing him in for a hug. Nagisa's depression probably came from his bitch of a mother, telling him he wasn't good enough and hurting him. And his anxiety most likely came from never knowing when his mother would get in a bad mood and beat him. Like he was constantly living in fear. "All of that's over now. You don't have to live in fear anymore. None of us would ever hurt you. You're here, you're family, and we treat family right."

"..."

"Don't be scared. I'll find a way to help you."

"Why..?" Nagisa whispered.

"Hm?"

"Why do you...care...so much..? For a lowly slave..?"

"Because you're human too. You don't deserve to be treated horrible. Slave or not."

Nagisa looked down, fidgeting. "You...promise...that...I won't get hurt?"

Karma felt his heart go out to him. He smiled and put a hand on Nagisa's head. "Yeah, I promise," he pulled him to his chest, whispering.

"You're not just a slave."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow chapter... >_>


	6. Good Times Come to an End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa bonds with the servants.  
> Asano thinks of Karma.  
> Karma is having a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^_^ I'm super happy about the love this is getting

 

After lunch, when everyone was finished, Kaede came to get Nagisa. "Hey Nagisa! Wanna watch a movie with us?" she smiled. Nagisa blinked. "Oh...sure," he mumbled. Kaede rushed over and grabbed his arm and tugged at him. "Let's go! We're watching a comedy!"

So the two of them walked to the entertainment hall and into the movie theater room, where most everyone was already sitting and talking. "I got Nagisa!" Kaede trilled happily and brought him to the front row. "Great. Kanzaki, Okuda, Kimura, Isogai, Sugino, Hayami, and Chiba are all getting the popcorn and drinks. Kataoka, go ahead and get the movie ready!" Maehara called.

"Got it."

Once the movie was in, and the others were back with the snacks and drinks, the movie started. Nagisa sat between Sugino and Kaede, blinking as the movie started to play.

As the movie progressed, Nagisa himself actually laughed along with everyone, relaxing as he ate some of his popcorn and drank some of his apple juice.

When the movie was over, everyone began talking about it.

"I loved the little girl the best! She was so cute!" Kaede squealed. "I liked the big brother. He was obviously the best one," Kirara said. As everyone began talking about their favorite characters, Isogai turned to Nagisa. "What about you, Nagisa? Who was your favorite?"

"I...I liked the ghost."

"...Why?" everyone seemed interested.

"W-well...I mean...he tries...his best to help everyone. He only made things worse. He was never noticed by anyone, and even when he wasn't noticed, he was happy to see everyone else living happily."

"..."

"Well, that's...depressing," Toka said with a frown. Nagisa looked down and twiddled his thumbs. "I think the ghost was great," Kanzaki spoke and smiled at him. Nagisa looked up at her in surprise. She ruffled his hair. "Do you wanna play some games with us?"

"I...sure," Nagisa blinked.

The servants all went to the game room, most doing their own thing, while Kanzaki, Kaede, Okuda, Sugino and Nagisa got Twister set up. Okuda sat down cross legged, spinning the little spinner and smiled. "Okay everyone. Right foot green."

As they continued, they each ended up in awkward positions. Nagisa was crouched practically doing the splits, one hand forward and the other stretched to the side. Sugino was next to him, his body just over Nagisa's, he was bent backwards, one leg thrown over Nagisa and the other under Nagisa's other leg. Kaede, near the edge of the mat, was underneath Kanzaki, face near her chest, laying like a crab. Kanzaki, on top of her, was sitting up like a spider.

They began trembling as Okuda spun again. "Left hand yellow."

Kanzaki had to reach over, leaning closer to Kaede. Finally, Kaede screeched. "BOOBIES!"

Kanzaki yelped and fell ontop of her. Nagisa flinched in surprise and dropped, his leg knocking Sugino off balance and he fell ontop of Nagisa. Okuda and Sugino burst out laughing while Kaede and Kanzaki's faces turned bright red. Nagisa stared in shock before he began to laugh as well. "Kayano!" Kanzaki scolded, getting off of her and blushing. Kaede rolled around, covering her face. "Your boobs were in my face! I'm sorry!"

"Does this mean we all lose?" Nagisa giggled.

"Afraid so," Okuda laughed.

"Damn," Sugino chuckled as they untangled themselves. They sat up, frazzled. Nagisa watched as everyone did their own thing.

"Come on, Nagisa! Let's play with my easy bake oven and make some brownies!" Kaede got up and grabbed Nagisa's arm.

Nagisa stumbled up and followed her.

~

A strawberry blonde boy with violet eyes wrote out invitations to each household of the city. When he got to the Akabane household, he paused, thinking back to the last time he saw Karma afew years back.

...

_ "Hello, Akabane." _

_ "Hey Asano." _

_ The two boys stood stiffly at their prestigious junior high. All year, they'd been competing against eachother for the highest grades. Asano crossed his arms. "Today is the day of our final exam. This will break our tie." _

_ "Yeah. Good luck. You'll need it." _

_ Asano scowled. "I think you're the one who needs the good luck. I studied." _

_ Karma smirked. "That doesn't mean a square like you will understand." Asano scoffed in annoyance and crossed his arms. _

_ After finals were over, Karma ended up getting a perfect score, while Asano missed the last one. Asasno scowled as Karma looked at him smugly. "Looks like I won." _

_ "Looks like you're insufferable as ever." _

_ "Aww don't be a poor sport," Karma snickered. Asano glared at him. "I'm not being a poor sport." _

_ "Are too!" _

_ "Are not!" _

_ At the graduation party weeks later, Karma and Asano sat by eachother, not saying anything. Even when their names were called, they said nothing. Just accepted their diplomas and gave eachother curt nods. _

_ "Goodbye, Akabane." _

_ "Later, Asano." _

_ They never contacted afterwards. _

_... _

Asano sighed. It was...awkward, to talk to Karma after all these years. But he knew he had to invite him. It was an important event after all. He wrote down his invitation and sealed it up, putting it aside.

"Damn you, Akabane...constantly plaguing my thoughts..." he muttered, now distracted. He stood up with a shake of the head. "I'll finish the rest of the invitations later."

~

Karma straightened out his desk, glancing at Nagisa's medical history once more, deciding that now would be a good time to grab some of the iron deficiency pills. He knew it'd be a good idea to go to the doctor for it and get Nagisa prescribed, but he also knew no doctor would ever help a slave. He gritted his teeth in frustration. Over the counter pills would have to do. Hopefully it'll still help him just fine.

He slid his phone in his pocket and shoved his shoes on, slipping his jacket on before going downstairs. He looked around, surprised to see no one around. He jogged over to the entertainment hall, figuring they were probably either watching a movie or playing games. He passed by the movie room. Not seeing them in there, he headed to the entertainment room, seeing everyone there and playing around. Kanzaki and Okuda played twister with Sugino being the spinner, Yoshida, Muramatsu, Terasaka, Itona, and Kirara played cards off to the side. Everyone else did their own thing, having fun, laughing.

His golden eyes trailed over to the other side, blinking in surprise. Kaede and Nagisa were close, with Kaede showing him how to use her easy bake oven. She was talking animatedly while he nodded. Whatever she said ended up making him smile.

Karma froze. Nagisa had smiled, and it was so adorable...he knew he had to protect that smile.

"Hey! Karma! Wanna play with us?" Hinano asked, jumping over with a big smile.

"Ah- no thanks. I was just gonna let Itona know I'm leaving for awhile. I'm headed to the pharmacy."

"Aww okay," Hinano pouted but brightened a moment later, "hey, Karma! Will you pick up those chocolate protein shakes?"

"I thought you hated those."

"Not the chocolate ones..."

Karma snorted at her childish pout. "Whatever. Yeah, I'll pick one up for you. Later," he waved and left, his mind focused on the smile Nagisa had on his face. He got in the car and backed out of the driveway and drove off to the nearest pharmacy, getting out and closing the door behind him and locked it before heading inside.

"Hi! How are you?" a friendly looking employee smiled at him from the counter.

"I'm fine," Karma said politely, walking over to the pharmacy section. His eyes scanned the shelves for a good five minutes, brows furrowed. He looked again, and again.

"Can I help you find something?" the same employee from earlier questioned, walking to him. He glanced at her. "Actually, yeah. Do you still have iron deficiency supplements?" he asked. The employee's face dropped to sympathy. "No, we stopped selling over the counter ones. If you need them, they'll need to be prescribed."

"Fucking great," Karma muttered in annoyance before snatching a chocolate protein shake for Hinano. "This'll be it then."

"Alright! I can get you over here!" she chirped, walking back to the register. Karma followed her, setting the drink on the counter and pulled out some money, paying for it. Once it was bagged, he left, tossing the bag in his car and hopping in the drivers seat with a frustrated sigh. Stupid pharmacies.

Before he could grab his keys to start the car, his phone started buzzing. He paused in surprise before grabbing it, looking at the screen. He groaned upon seeing  _ Mom  _ flashing across the screen. He considered ignoring it, but decided against it, knowing she'd just keep calling him until he answered. He swiped at it and held it to his ear. "Hello?"

_ "Hi Karma!" _ Mariko trilled from the other line.

"Hey."

_ "I have good news! The Asano Household is having a dinner party! And we're invited!" _

"Woop dee doo."

_ "Your father and I won't be able to make it, though. We're gonna be in South Padre when it happens." _

"Cool."

_ "Anyway...the main reason I called is on a more serious topic." _

Karma rose an eyebrow. "Yeah?" he questioned. He heard slight shifting for a minute before Mariko spoke again.  _ "I heard you bought a slave. And that you've been treating him like a human being." _

Karma's eye twitched. It'd been four hours since the incident at the store and she already caught wind of it. "So?" he retorted, "that's what he is." He heard a sputter of disbelief before Mariko answered in a surprisingly angry tone.  _ "No! He isn't! He's a slave! How could you embarrass the Akabane Family like that?!" _ she all but screeched in his ear. He cringed at the loud tone and sighed in frustration. "He has eyes, a nose, a mouth, limbs. He has a mind of his own. He's a human being. No slave should be treated like property."

_ "I can't believe my own son is doing this!" _

"What? Trying to be a good person? Something that you seem to have a hard time doing?"

It was silent on the other end for a minute before Mariko spoke coldly.  _ "We'll be on our way home. When we get there, that slave better be on his hands and knees working. If not, we're taking him away." _

"There you go again! Talking about him as if he's property!"

_ "That's because he is! You paid for him! He was branded! He belongs to you!" _

"He is his own person and has free will!" Karma rose his voice in fury. His mother was such a bitch!

_ "I don't want to hear anymore of this nonsense. We'll be home in three days."  _ Afterwards, she simply hung up. Karma's grip tightened on his phone in anger and frustration. Asano's invitation, his mother, the fact he has to find a doctor willing to help Nagisa...

"GODDAMMIT!" Karma threw his phone to the back of his car in anger. He pounded a fist against the steering wheel, eyes tight with anger.

Life was so unfair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISE IT WILL PICK UP NEXT CHAPTER/CHAPTER AFTER PLEASE BARE WITH ME...


	7. Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa stays with Karma.  
> Karma is in a bad mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going through writer-itis please help >_>

 

Nagisa was in the kitchen helping with ideas for dinner when he heard the front door slam open. He jumped in surprise and tensed upon seeing Karma coming in, a look of fury on his face. Nagisa stood stiffly as Karma stopped infront of him. "Let's go. I made a doctors appointment for you," his tone left no room for argument. "Yes master," Nagisa whispered and followed Karma out the door, trembling. His master was upset. Maybe he was getting _too_ comfortable and his master wasn't happy about it...Shiro had said such masters existed...

Nagisa slid in the backseat while Karma got in the front seat, slamming the door. Nagisa flinched as Karma began starting up the car. They backed out of the driveway and suddenly took off.

Now, Nagisa wasn't an expert on driving, but he was pretty sure Karma was speeding. If the fact a sign said 40mph and Karma's speedometer said 70mph meant anything.

Nagisa clutched onto the seat, now afraid for his life. He wanted to speak out to Karma, but he was obviously really pissed off, and Nagisa didn't want to get on his bad side, so he stayed silent, tiny tears pricking his eyes.

He gulped lightly.

Glancing back at the road, Nagisa then noticed a child crossing the road. She had short pink hair and wore a yellow dress. Karma didn't seem to notice however, as his eyes were glazed, as if in deep thought.

Sine he was in the back, Nagisa couldn't grab the steering wheel, so he sucked up his fear.

"KARMA WATCH OUT!!"

Karma seemed to jolt back to reality and notice the kid. He slammed on the breaks, jerking them both forward and narrowly missing the little girl, who fell in fear.

Nagisa whined slightly when the impact had him banging his forehead against the seat infront of him, and Karma seemed to have his his chest against the steering wheel. Nagisa groaned, vision blurring and unblurring, but he got out either way to see if the girl was okay.

"H-hey, y-you okay?" he stuttered. The little girl looked stunned but nodded. "I'm sorry, my ma-, um, friend was speeding," he mumbled and helped her up.

"Thank you for helping me, sir...my name is Sakura," she bowed. "Ah, nice to meet you. I'm...Shiota," he replied. Sakura smiled at him. "Well, thanks again for helping me!" she ran off.

Nagisa sighed and walked back to the car and got in, closing the door. Karma was wheezing and rubbing his chest. "M-Master? A-are you okay..?" Nagisa asked softly. Karma sat upright, his face had never dropped its fury, rather it now had pain as well. "Yeah. And don't call me that," he drove much more slowly after that, but Nagisa was still scared.

When they finally arrived at the doctors, they both got out and walked in, both not saying a word. They approached the receptionist. "Appointment for Nagisa," Karma spoke flatly.

The receptionist looked at him, and then at Nagisa, her friendly gaze dropped to one of annoyance. "Sir, we don't help slaves. He should probably go to the vet," she snorted.

Karma suddenly banged on the desk loudly, scaring anyone nearby. "I MADE A FUCKING APPOINTMENT FOR HIM, IF YOU DON'T PULL IT UP, I SWEAR YOU'LL BE IN A ROOM YOURSELF!!"

The receptionist got a look of fear on her face and quickly typed on her computer. "Second floor! Down the hall on the left!" she squeaked out.

Karma said nothing, he just spun on his heel and grabbed hold of Nagisa's arm and lead him to the elevator. They went to the second floor and signed in there and sat in the waiting room. Several minutes passed before a nurse came out. "Nagisa," she called. Nagisa stood up and started walking over nervously. He was surprised to see Karma coming too. He looked at him questioningly, but Karma didn't respond.

"Hi, how are you?" the nurse said politely, but Nagisa could hear the disdain in her voice.

"Fine," he answered softly anyway. They did the usual thing, checked his weight, height, blood pressure, heartbeat, all that, before waiting for the doctor.

Nagisa glanced at Karma again. "Why'd you come with me?" he asked quietly. Karma looked at him and sighed. "I don't trust abunch of asshats to not mistreat you. If they do, I'll catch them in the act," he said simply.

After several minutes of silence, the doctor finally came in. He was old but still stood tall. "Hello Mr. Nagisa," he said with a fake smile. Nagisa nodded silently as the doctor sat down. "So what's wrong?" he cut to the chase. No doubt to hurry and get it over with.

Nagisa looked unsurely at Karma, since Karma hadn't told _him_ why they were there either. Karma shifted. "He's anemic. We need prescriptions for it, since the pharmacy doesn't have over the counter supplements."

"We're gonna have to test it out to be sure, legally we can't just give out medication."

Karma nodded in understanding. "Also, while we're here, I want him to get the basic checkup out of the way. And I want you to check him for STDs and everything else," he crossed his arms. Nagisa looked at Karma in horror. He didn't want this! He knew Karma was only being safe, but...

"We can do that," the doctor muttered, "might as well get the prostate exam out of the way before everything else."

"Okay."

"W-what's a p-prostate e-exam?" Nagisa stuttered out as the doctor left to go grab some stuff. He knew what a prostate was, so the title made him nervous. Karma glanced at him. "It's an exam to check for cancer on your prostate. It shouldn't take more than a few minutes at most. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere, I promise," Karma, despite the obvious anger still on his face from earlier, managed a small but tight smile. Nagisa nodded shakily.

The doctor came back, setting a cup down and washing his hands before getting gloves on. "Alright, I'm gonna need you to drop your pants and turn."

Nagisa tensed and felt like hyperventilating. He didn't want this! If he had cancer, he'll accept it. He looked at Karma pleadingly.  _'Please, please don't make me do this.'_

Karma's face finally dropped to one of sympathy and motioned him up.

Nagisa slowly got up and slid his pants and boxers down, he could feel himself shaking, and didn't doubt he probably looked like a chihuahua.

The doctor had him turn and went to work.

Nagisa was no genius, he knew he wasn't the smartest guy around, but he was very positive that the doctor was deliberately going slowly and with force. At some points, he'd even cried out in pain, tears in his eyes. Finally, Karma seemed to have enough.

"For fucks sake! He's trying not to cry from the pain! Stop taking your damn time and get over it!" he snapped.

The doctor jumped and suddenly the exam was over within seconds. "All clear," he mumbled. Nagisa yanked his pants back up and wiped at whatever tears were in his eyes. The doctor threw the gloves away and handed Nagisa the cup. "We're gonna need your urine in this. The bathroom is down the hall. When you're done, leave the cup there and go to the waiting room, we'll have a note written for you to get blood work done."

Nagisa tensed and grabbed the cup, making his way to the bathroom. On his way out, he could've sworn he heard Karma ask the doctor if he took pleasure in hurting patients, but he brushed it off as his imagination.

After he finished urinating in the cup and setting it where he was supposed to, he washed his hands and left, heading to the waiting room, where, to his relief, Karma was waiting. But the relief faded when he saw the annoyance on his face. Karma turned to him.

"Come on. We gotta go downstairs now."

~

Karma was having a bad day. From people harassing Nagisa at the store, the pharmacy not having over the counter supplements, his mom, arguing with a lady over the phone about an appointment, and dealing with a bitchy receptionist and a terrible doctor...yeah, he was ready to punch someone.

When Nagisa was gone to do his urine, Karma had asked the doctor if he took pleasure in hurting patients, which, his answer had been a very sharp "only if they deserve it".

"What did he ever do to deserve that?" Karma had questioned, bad mood worsening. The answer was what he expected. "He's a slave."

Now, they were headed to the lab on the first floor. Nagisa was trembling, as he had been earlier. When they got to the lab, Karma handed the lady at the reception desk the note the doctor wrote.

"They'll be ready for you shortly."

Karma nodded and brought Nagisa to the chairs and sat next to him. He eyed Nagisa carefully, taking note to how his fists were clenched so tightly his knuckles were white. "Hey, Nagisa, you okay?" he asked gently. Nagisa nodded, thought Karma could tell easily he was lying.

"Nagisa," the nurse called.

Nagisa tensed and got up. Karma, now wary, stood up as well and followed him. He noticed how nurses would give Nagisa a disgusted look and, in turn, Karma would glare at them. When he was seated, the nurse prepared Nagisa's arm before picking up a needle. "Hold still," she ordered.

Nagisa held still. Karma leaned back against the wall to watch as the nurse _jabbed_ the needle in his arm. Nagisa yelped as the nurse took the needle out. "Sorry, wrong spot," she said.

She did it again.

And again.

Karma's eyes narrowed in anger. "For fucks sake, bitch, if you can't do your job right, get someone else to do it!" he rose his voice. He didn't like seeing three holes in Nagisa's arm like that. The nurse flinched and coincidentally managed to get the needle in the right spot. She wiped up any blood. "Choose a color bandage," she mumbled.

"......Red."

Karma blinked. Nagisa's favorite color was blue, right? So why..? He froze and glanced at the little mirror. His hair was red. Did Nagisa choose red because of him?

...He had to admit, he was very flattered.

Once Nagisa was bandaged up, they left the doctors. Karma took note to how Nagisa was still rubbing his arm, tears in his eyes. "Nagisa," Karma spoke. Nagisa looked at him. "Y-yeah?"

"Are you...afraid of needles?"

"...You're just asking me that now..?" Nagisa murmured. Karma flushed and got in the drivers seat while Nagisa slid in the back.

"I have other things on my mind, okay?"

Nagisa said nothing.

Karma sighed and backed out of the parking lot before driving home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One time, when I was getting blood drawn, this really did happen to me. And I ended up yelling like Karma did.


	8. Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma is not happy.  
> Maehara talks to Nagisa.  
> Nagisa doesn't know what to believe in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep getting distracted by everything please help me

 

The next two days were decent enough. For the most part. Karma was still stressed, waiting anxiously for the call back from the doctor. When he did, the doctor confirmed that, just like the medical history said, Nagisa was indeed anemic, and they'd unwillingly sent a prescription to the pharmacy, which Karma had picked up by himself. Nagisa had to take one in the morning, and one at night everyday. Karma took it upon himself to make sure Nagisa took them, like a parent would to their child. He didn't mind...as long as Nagisa would be okay.

Unfortunately, the decent mood didn't last. In the morning, Karma received another call...from his father, this time, Kenji Akabane.

_"Hello Karma."_

"Hi father," Karma mimicked his stiff tone. He could practically feel Kenji shaking his head over the phone.

_"Your mother and I have been talking."_

"Is that supposed to be some big accomplishment?"

_"I'm sure she's already told you we're visiting tomorrow."_

"Yeah. What time are you gonna get here? I need to know when so I can get everything properly set up," Karma grumbled.

_"We'll probably get there between four to six. Oh, and, Karma?"_

"Yeah?"

_"You will be punished if your slave isn't behaving like a slave. He is property and should be treated as such."_

Karma rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, _father_ ," he emphasized the last word in annoyance. He heard Kenji sigh and suddenly hang up. He scowled and tossed his phone aside in frustration. His damn parents were gonna be the death of him, he swore. And from that conversation alone, Karma's mood went from relatively decent, to downright pissed.

His servants and Nagisa all seemed very aware of Karma's mood and steered clear of him, which honestly relieved him. If they tried to talk to him, he wasn't sure if he could handle himself.

Karma had to admit...he felt bad for scaring Nagisa, he saw the looks of fear that Nagisa gave him whenever he passed by. Which was why Karma distanced himself from Nagisa, to avoid hurting him. And, all things considered, he was doing pretty well. Hopefully, for the rest of the day today and tomorrow and...well, however long his parents would be staying, he can control his temper.

He had to.

He would not yell at a servant again. He'd already yelled at Terasaka a couple times. Sure, the idiot gorilla deserved it, but still. Yelling at a servant was a big no-no to him. They were family, not just some random people to raise him. And the same went for slaves.

Karma Akabane really wished his temper agreed with his morals.

As he continued his day, he grew more and more agitated and stressed. He'd received a call from his junior high rival Gakushu Asano, who had told him about their upcoming formal party. Karma already wasn't one for parties. Especially formal ones. Parties were always full of fake people, he couldn't stand it. Fake people pissed him off. So the party invitation pissed him off. And the fact he was expected to go by his parents and Asano only pissed him off further. He had no choice. The party was in two months, apparently. So he had two months to re-practice his fake smiles, his polite conversation starters, and his dancing. Because at every formal party, there would be waltz dancing, much to his dismay. He didn't particularly care for dancing, but he hated the waltz. It was so slow, so intimate. Not him at all. He was fast and furious.

There was also the situation he wanted to buy supplies for Nagisa's room, but couldn't. Not when, one, Nagisa would get treated like shit in public, and two, his parents would see his decorated room.

The stress from the past couple days was really starting to get to him, and the fact he doesn't know how long his bitch of parents were gonna stay made it worse. He could probably act like Nagisa was a slave for an afternoon...but several days? He didn't think so.

"Hey, Karma?" Kaede peeked in his office.

"Yeah?"

"Um...so, Kimura and Terasaka were messing around and...they kinda broke your xbox one..." Kaede squeaked out. Karma clenched his hand in frustration. Terasaka and Kimura knew better than to mess around. Price wasn't an issue, the only reason he got more annoyed was because of the other stress he's been harboring in. Like anything could set him off, and it just so happened his game console being crushed was the next thing.

"..." Karma sighed heavily. "Tell them to clean up the damn mess."

"Y-yes Karma!" Kaede hurried out in obvious fear.

This was gonna be another long day.

~

"Hey man, why do you look so down?" Maehara asked Nagisa, who was sitting in a corner staring blankly at the wall. Nagisa shrugged and didn't say anything. Maehara sat down next to Nagisa. "You good?"

Nagisa only nodded once.

Maehara sighed and slung an arm around his shoulders. "Hey, if this is about Karma being upset, don't worry about it so much, okay? He's never really done anything to hurt us. When he's pissed, he avoids us so he doesn't do anything. Really, don't sweat it. He has a bad temper, he usually is in some kind of bad mood. When he's feeling particularly violent, he goes to his shooting range."

"Has...has he ever...sh-shot at you guys?" Nagisa asked in fear.

"Jesus, Nagisa," Maehara shook his head sadly, "no. He isn't like that. Sure, he gets mad sometimes, but he'd never hurt us. Never try to kill us. Have a little faith in him, okay?"

"It's...hard..." Nagisa looked down.

"Huh?"

"I mean...my whole life...has been full of people who get angry and hurt me...who bully me...this place here...it's the first place I've been to where people don't bully me. And it happened after I was taken away. I don't know how to deal with it. It just...feels like something bad is gonna happen...you know?" Nagisa kicked at the ground, looking down.

"...No, I don't know, but, Nagisa," Maehara looked at the smaller male in sympathy. He knew the boy was suffering...but he didn't know what to do. He was never good with helping or comforting others. Even before he decided to become a servant, when he and Isogai lived out of town, Isogai was very poor, and Maehara never had any idea how to help him. "I promise everything's gonna be okay...so, don't worry much, alright?"

"...Alright..."

"Good," Maehara stood up.

Nagisa stayed seated, and Maehara took the hint he wanted to be left alone for now.

So he left him alone.

~

Nagisa was left to his own thoughts. He often thought about his father and his mother, how they reacted to him suddenly being taken away. He wondered if bullies at school felt bad for treating him horribly ever since he went missing. Probably not. He'd just fade away from their memory.

He thought back to the last time he saw them.

...

_"Hey faggot!" A harsh laugh resounded the morning classroom. Nagisa sighed and ignored them, sitting at his desk. Tanaka and Takada, two boys who constantly bullied him, made fun of him, and even on occasion beat him up. A hand slammed on his desk, making him flinch. "Hey fag, I was talking to you!" Takada growled. Nagisa looked down. "I d-don't wanna talk to you," he whispered._

_"What'd you say?" Tanaka growled, grabbing his long hair. Nagisa yelped in pain, causing the two slightly older boys to snicker. "You're pathetic, Nagisa Shiota. Everything you do is pathetic. Why don't you do the world a favor and die already?" Tanaka smirked._

_"..."_

_"Too scared to say anything, Shiota?" Tanaka taunted._

_"...ff..."_

_"Speak up, little baby Shiota!" Takada snickered._

_"I said KNOCK IT OFF!" Nagisa yelled, surprising anyone who was in the room. Nagisa felt his face begin to redden at the attention he was now beginning to receive. "I..."_

_"Tch. Whatever," Takada and Tanaka went to their own seats._

_Throughout class, they'd throw balls of paper and spitwads at him, frustrating him to no end. No one, not even the teacher, said anything about it, however._

_As the day went on, Tanaka and Takada continued to relentlessly bully and harass him. They tripped him, put 'kick me' signs on his back, they swatted his books out of his hands, they smacked his food against him at lunch, they poured milk on his head...honestly, it made Nagisa want to scream and cry._

_At the end of the day, they cornered him outside._

_"I hope you learned your lesson about talking back to us," Tanaka spat. Nagisa looked away._

_"Listen to us when we talk to you, fag!" Takada sneered, grabbing his hair and yanking his head to look him in the eye. Nagisa flinched and turned away. "Pathetic shrimp," Tadaka threw him down and both of them left, laughing. Nagisa stayed down on the ground, laying in the soft grass, for what felt like hours. He was too upset to get up, too pained to do anything. Emotionally and physically._

_Finally, he stood, shaking, with tears in his eyes. Why was life so complicated?_

_Little did he know that as he walked home, he would get taken away and his life would forever be ruined._

_..._

Nagisa felt tears pricking his eyes and wiped at them and sniffled. Life was such a pain in the ass...

...Maybe...Tanaka and Takada were right. Maybe he should die. Not that anyone would really care. Would Karma? Probably not. He was just a bother to him. What about Kaede? Sugino? Isogai? Maehara? Nakamura? Okuda? And the rest?

...He doubted it. He was below them, after all. A lowly slave who made their lives harder. A lowly slave who couldn't do anything right. He sank down and sighed. He stayed there for several minutes, mind going blank. He really was nothing...

Out of nowhere, he heard a door slam and furious footsteps down the hall. He flinched in shock and fear before hurrying out of the living room to find Karma storming downstairs. Nagisa blanched when he saw that he was so pissed that he had tick marks on his reddened face.

"K-Karma..? A-are y-you o-o-okay?" Nagisa stuttered out.

"I'm _fine_!" Karma snapped.

Nagisa shrunk back, eyes widening. He sucked in a deep breath and hurried after him, realizing he was headed to the game room, and remembered that Terasaka and Kimura had broke something of Karma's. Karma had already been in a bad mood, but it seemed every tiny little thing could set him off.

"K-Karma, p-please d-don't...don't go hard on them...th-they didn't mean it..."

"I'm not going to snap at them. I'm going to my shooting range. I'm too fucking pissed to deal with anyone's bullshit right now," came his very harsh reply. Nagisa flinched and paled. "Y-you're not g-gonna h-hurt anyone, a-are you?" he knew Maehara said Karma wouldn't but he still felt a shred of doubt. Karma stopped but didn't turn. "No," his voice didn't change, "I just need to shoot some fucking targets and imagine them as some people."

"...Oh...um...m-maybe y-you can-"

"Nagisa," Nagisa froze when he heard Karma speak his name so...unkindly. His heart began to skip beats out of pure fear. Karma still didn't turn to him. " _Please_ , for the love of god, _shut_ _up_. I said I'm _fine_ , leave it at that."

Nagisa, despite being terrified shitless of his obviously very pissed off Master, sucked in a breath and spoke quieter. "Karma, I-"

Before he could finish, Karma suddenly whirled around, fury in his eyes, and before Nagisa saw it coming, Karma's palm smacked Nagisa's cheek, the impact so hard he actually flew to the side a little and crashed into the wall and fell to the floor. His cheek stung _badly_. He felt tears welling up in his eyes and his heart went from pounding loudly against his chest, to shattering to his stomach. Karma hit him. He fucking _knew_ it would happen. All slave owners would be the same. Just like Shiro had said.

Slowly, he looked up. Karma was frozen on the spot, staring at his hand, his eyes were wide with horror before slowly looking at Nagisa.

"N-Nagisa, I-"

Nagisa didn't hear what he had to say. He didn't care anymore. Let him hit him. Hurt him. Beat him. He didn't want to see Karma right now.

He took off running to go upstairs to his room and ignored Karma's yells to  _please come back._

Nagisa closed the door and locked it before throwing himself on the bed, and burst into tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NAGISAAAAAAAA BABYYYYYYY- I'm not sorry-


	9. Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa is hurt.  
> Karma regrets hitting Nagisa.  
> Kaede wants to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I've been super busy!!! >_< here's a new chapter though!!  
> Btw, anyone seen Black Panther yet? The movie was fuckin LIT. Best Marvel movie EVER!!!

 

_ "Mommy! Mommy! Look what I drew you!" five year old Nagisa Shiota ran to his mother who was working on dinner. She looked at it with a smile, the young blue haired boy was too naive to realize that the smile had been fake. "These are beautiful blue...uh, globs," his mother said. Nagisa looked at her, offended. "It's not a glob! It's us a family!" he insisted and pointed. "See? The big one is daddy, the middle one is you, and the little one is me!" he beamed. His mom frowned afterwards and suddenly began tearing it up. "Mommy! What are you doing?!" Nagisa cried. _

_ "You stupid child! I told you days ago that your father and I aren't together anymore and you dare draw us as a family?!" she screamed, grabbing his hair and shaking him. Nagisa cried out in pain. "M-mommy stop! P-please! I'm sorry! I didn't know! Mommy stop! You're hurting me!" _

_ You're hurting me... _

_ You're hurting me... _

_ You're hurting me... _

_ It became a common thing for him to cry out to his mom everytime he messed up. The very fact all he did was draw a family picture to set off this constant abuse always staggered him. Even as a child, he was puzzled. He knew his dad never did anything wrong...so why they separated was beyond him. But in either case, he was tormented. For years, every slip up would result in a lecture while being shaken, yelled at, slapped, punched, and even locked in a closet. _

_ It was hell. _

_ Nagisa thought he had it bad. He knew others had it worse, but he knew he was being abused. He knew he was being bullied. He didn't think his life could get much worse... _

_ Oh how wrong he was... _

_... _

Nagisa couldn't stop crying. Why did it hurt him so emotionally when Karma hit him? He knew it would happen. He acknowledged it from day one, and yet it still hurt. He felt so stupid, to have gotten comfortable with everyone. Honestly, were those four months with Shiro really wasted? Of course.

Minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Nagisa froze.

"Nagisa?" It was Karma. Shit. He didn't want to see him.

"G-g-g-go a-away! I d-d-don't wanna t-talk t-to y-y-you!" Nagisa managed to cry out, despite his deathly fear of his master. "Nagisa, please," he heard Karma plead, and almost,  _ almost _ opened the door. The only thing that stopped him was the look of fury on Karma's face from not even ten minutes ago. He sniffled and shook his head, knowing Karma wouldn't be able to see it, but he didn't care. He didn't want to use his voice and acknowledge his master. He let out another choked sob. "P-please..." he sniffled, "M-master...d-don't m-make this h-harder than...than necessary...I beg you..."

Silence, and then he heard Karma whisper, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you...really. The stress of these past few days just...really got to me. Please believe me, I don't hit friends or family. Not over my own issues. Please, ask anyone!" his tone took on a much more desperate one. Nagisa wiped at his tears.

Maehara had said the same thing. But Karma did hit him.

Sure, he doesn't hit friends or family. Nagisa could believe that. Because he wasn't a friend and he wasn't family. He was a slave. A lowly slave.

Nothing more.

~

Karma wanted to bash his own head in, scream, yank out his hair out, drop to his knees, and just punch something. Then again, his violent tendencies was what made him snap at Nagisa in the first place. He could feel tears of frustration in his eyes.

Wait, tears?

That...can't be right. Karma's never cried for anyone. He hasn't even cried since he was a toddler. There was never a real reason to. His parents were never around, and his servants bugged the hell out of him. And really, he's never experienced loss. His servants were always okay, never badly injured, nothing. So the very fact he was going to cry for someone, for Nagisa, stunned him.

Yes. He really, deeply, cared for Nagisa. In more than just a familial way, he realized. He didn't know how to deal with it. Sure, he's had a brief crush on Gakushu Asano, but it was honestly more of a phase than anything.

This time is different.

This time, his heart ached at the fact  _ he _ made Nagisa  _ cry _ . He  _ hit _ Nagisa. He was such a damn dumbass. He took a deep breath and tried talking to Nagisa again. "Nagisa, please listen to me," his voice sounded pathetic, he realized, it was hitting tones he'd never spoken in before. Desperation, sadness, regret...it was honestly pitiful. But he didn't care. He wanted Nagisa to forgive him. Of course he knew it wouldn't be that simple.

For gods sake, he was abused before he was taken away. Hurt by his mother in various sorts of ways, treated wrong. He was taken and violated, always getting hurt. He was sold as a slave.

It was no wonder why he was so upset.

"Nagisa...please, I really didn't mean to..." Karma swallowed. He heard shuffling and the sound of the door unlocking. For a split second, he felt a spark of hope that maybe Nagisa would listen, but the hope died as quickly as it came when the door swung open to reveal Nagisa's red face, his eyes puffy from crying, tears still falling down his face. "I c-can't just f-forgive you!" Nagisa said, not loudly, but above normal volume.

"Nagis-"

"H-how c-could you just h-hit me? I w-was t-trying to h-help you! I just didn't want my master being upset and I wanted to help you! You  _ lied _ to me!" his voice was growing bolder and his stutter was gone. He must be more upset than Karma realized, since Nagisa always stuttered and kept quiet. His emotions were overriding his rational thinking. If the situation wasn't serious, Karma would be proud of him for being able to express himself. But to focus on more important topics...

"W-what do you mean, I lied to you?" Karma was genuinely confused.

Nagisa wiped at his tears, his eyes were full of anger, hurt, betrayal, and fear. "Remember? You promised that I won't get hurt anymore. I won't get hurt here. You said you treated family right!"

Karma froze, the memory of afew days ago resurfacing.

...

_ Nagisa looked down, fidgeting. "You...promise...that...I won't get hurt?" Karma felt his heart go out to him. He smiled and put a hand on Nagisa's head. "Yeah, I promise," he pulled him to his chest, whispering. "You're not just a slave." _

...

Karma suddenly felt sick to his stomach. "Nagisa...I didn't...I..."

"Forget it! I can't believe I let myself get comfortable here! I knew you were gonna be one of those stupid slave owners who lured slaves into a false sense of security to make them think they're happy and free, only to turn around and dash all their hopes and hurt them! You lied to me! Maehara said you'd never hurt anyone of them, but I should've known better than to believe him! You may not be willing to hurt a servant, because they're  _ family _ . And what am I? A stupid, lowly,  _ slave _ ! I'm nothing to you! Just some piece of shit you can kick around for shits and giggles! I'm human too! I have feelings just like you and your servants! Or at least your servants, I don't even know if you  _ feel _ anything beyond anger! Go ahead! Hit me again! Kick me! Beat me! Hurt me! Kill me! I don't care anymore! If I die, then at least I know I WON'T BE WITH SOMEONE WHO LIES!!" his voice went from anger and betrayal to downright hysterical.

"Nagisa..." Karma was pained beyond belief at Nagisa's sharp words. He didn't think it was possible to feel this rotten.

Before he could say or do anything else, Nagisa slammed the door back in his face and he heard the lock again. As well as a  _ plop _ , which he recognized as Nagisa throwing himself on the bed. He heard a sniffle, followed by a sob.

Karma slowly sank to his knees, staring at the door. His throat constricted and suddenly, it was hard to breathe. He took a deep, shaky breath and let it out in a small, long, sigh.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered again, knowing full well Nagisa wasn't able to hear it through his own crying and sobbing.

Slowly, Karma got up and walked away, to his own room. He shut the door and walked to his bed, sitting on it and looking down.

...

_ "But...my mom...she was so controlling...she always yelled at me, told me I'm not good enough...if I stood up to her...she would grab my hair and shake me. Or slap me. Sometimes she'll get in a bad mood and just...beat me. Badly. And...she's locked me in a closet...for days..." he brought his legs to his chest, tears filling his eyes. "She told me if I disappeared, she wouldn't be upset...that she could try again...and hope for a girl..." _

...

Karma buried his face in his hands, frustrated at himself.

He  _ really _ fucked up.

~

Kaede watched the exchange from the stairs, wide eyed. She knew something had happened, and judging from Karma's desperate apologies, Nagisa's crying face, and the slowly swelling up hand print on his cheek, she could quite easily guess what'd happened. When Karma walked to his own room and shut the door, Kaede approached Nagisa's room and knocked timidly. "Um...Nagisa..?" she spoke softly. It went totally silent on the other side and she heard a small shift.

"What?" Nagisa called back. It was quiet though, almost inaudible. But she heard it. She tapped at the door again. "Nagisa, please come out, I wanna talk to you," she pleaded.

"I don't want to."

Hurt flashed through Kaede. She looked down. "But...Nagisa...I just, I wanna help you," she said.

"Kayano, please, just...just leave me alone..."

Kaede looked down and sighed softly. "Okay...I'll be back later," she mumbled and shuffled over to Karma's room, knocking at the door. She knew Karma hadn't meant to hurt Nagisa. She knew that. She just wished Nagisa knew that too.

"Not now," Karma called, his voice was pained. Kaede slowly opened the door. "Karma," she spoke, "can...can I come in?"

"...I guess."

Kaede walked in and stopped once she got to Karma. She bit her lip. "Karma?"

"What?"

"Are you okay..?"

"No."

His brutally honest answer stunned her to silence. She reached over, gently moving his hands from his eyes. She froze when she saw his tears. Karma Akabane, sadistic prankster, was in tears.

Without any further thought, she reached over and hugged him. "He'll come around," she whispered, "I know he will. You hurt him but it was an honest mistake. He's gotta realize that sooner or later, and when he does, you can apologize to him again, and he'll forgive you. I don't know how long it'll take but..."

"Kayano, he was abused before he was taken as a slave. He will  _ never _ forgive me."

Kaede paused and sighed. "He will. Look," she pulled away from the hug and took her phone out, going to her gallery and showing him the selfie she took with him. The one where both of them were frazzled but smiling. "He was smiling. He told me he'd forgotten how to smile. It still happened. If he could smile then, he can smile now. It'll just take time."

She watched Karma's facial expression change to sadness and regret to awe.

"So...don't give up hope on him forgiving you. Because I know he will, eventually."

Karma looked down and sighed, the sadness and regret coming back to his eyes.

"I really do hope so, Kayano."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote all this and I'm currently depressed as hell. I got a text from a friend saying that our middle school/high school friend killed himself. His funeral is on Friday at 2. ._.


	10. Submit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma is stressed.  
> Nagisa is more reserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey...um...sorry bout the long time of not updating...ever since last week, writing's been difficult. My friend's death, his funeral, moving, and just family in general has been more stressful. Writing took allot of energy. Energy I just didn't have....I'm doing okay now, though, so hopefully I can get more chapters of this and the oneshot book out. Sorry, again...

 

The day went on, with Nagisa not coming out of his room, and honestly? Karma was worried. His parents were gonna be here tomorrow night. They'd called and said their flight was delayed. Karma came up to Nagisa's room, holding a plate of food. The plate from lunch was still at the doorway, untouched. Karma sighed. "Nagisa, please come out...you have to eat something," he pleaded. The only answer he got was a small sniffle. "Nagisa, I'm honestly begging you...even if you can't forgive me right now, at least eat..."

No answer at all this time.

Karma sighed and replaced the lunch plate with the dinner plate. "Please eat Nagisa. You have no idea how worried I am...how worried we all are."

There was a small shift, as if Nagisa was simply sitting up from bed.

Karma looked away. "I'll be in my office if you need me," he said quietly and stalked off to his office, clenching and unclenching his fists. He sat at his desk and looked at Nagisa's medical record again, eyeing his mental illnesses. Depression and anxiety...honestly, he wasn't surprised in the slightest that Nagisa was refusing to speak with him. It only made sense. He betrayed his trust. He did something he can't simply undo with a simple 'I'm sorry'. He had to gain his trust back and watch his temper. How, he wasn't sure. He's never dealt with something like this before.

Hell, before he met Nagisa, he always thought depression and anxiety, all that stuff, was stupid.

"They should just get over it and stop overreacting," he would grumble. He wouldn't understand why they'd be so depressed. It was stupid to him.

But when he saw Nagisa up on that stage, with that miserable expression and the eyes of the dead, he couldn't help but sympathize him. Maybe its because he knew he was a slave? Treated horribly? Maybe he began to actually warm up to him when he was branded? He honestly have no clue.

All he knew was that urge to just...protect him. To shield him from the world. To defend him no matter what. Hold him close, tell him everything would be okay. Give him a chance of life, or as close to it as he possibly can. And Nagisa was actually warming up to him. He told Karma about himself, told him his name.

And Karma betrayed him. He _slapped_ him. The very person he was trying to defend. God, could he get anymore stupid?

He heard his alarm go off and glanced at it. 8pm. Time for Nagisa to take his iron pills. He got up and walked to the kitchen where they were and took out two and grabbed a cup of water. He took them upstairs to Nagisa's room and knocked on the door, noticing the dinner was untouched. "Nagisa, it's time to take your iron pills," he said quietly. He waited a couple minutes before he heard a sniff. "D-don't need them..."

"Nagisa..."

"I'm f-fine without them..."

"Nagisa, you _do_ need them. Just like you _do_ need food and water. Come out and take the pills and eat some food. Please," he quickly added. There was a small shift and padding from the other room. Karma perked slightly as Nagisa opened the door, head bowed. "Thank you for your graciousness, Master," he said softly and accepted the pills and water. He popped the pills in his mouth and drank the water. He handed the water glass back.

Karma picked up the plate of food and handed it to him. "Eat."

Nagisa flinched. "Y-yes Master..." he took the plate. Karma swallowed painfully. "Nagi, I t-told you not to call me Master..."

"I can't do that, Master. It's against slave regulations," he looked away.

"Nagisa...please...just accept my apology..."

"Of course I accept it, Master."

Karma knew better than to believe that. Nagisa was saying that because he felt like he _had_ to, not because he actually forgave him. For now, Karma accepted that and walked away with a sigh.

What was he gonna do?

~

Nagisa felt...better, when he started acting like how he was _supposed_ to. Like an actual _slave_. It wasn't what he had planned...he had honestly planned on holing up in his room, but the moment Karma had commanded him to come out to take his pills, he relented. He couldn't disobey him forever. He might get hit again that way. And, really, he didn't want that.

For the moment, he sat at his desk to slowly eat his dinner Karma had given him and ordered him to eat. He didn't want to eat. He didn't have the stomach to.

Even back when he _wasn't_ a slave, he would always skip meals when he was upset, and right now, he was beyond upset. He forced himself to eat, however. He won't deny the food was delicious- white rice, meat and cooked carrots on top, as well as an apple juice box. When he finished, he stood and left the room to go downstairs, walking to the kitchen where Hara and Okajima were, cleaning the kitchen. He bowed his head. "I got it," he said softly.

"Nagisa?" Hara spoke, brows furrowed.

"I can finish the kitchen."

"It's fine, Nagisa, we got it," Okajima said.

 _'Please, please don't make this harder than it already is...'_ Nagisa swallowed and shook his head. "It's my job, you two can go play or...something..." he shifted from foot to foot nervously. "Are you sure?" Hara asked, walking over. Nagisa fought the urge to flinch back. He nodded.

"Alright...if you need us we'll be in the game room," she and Okajima left.

Nagisa got to work the moment they were done.

It took nearly a full hour to clean the entire kitchen by himself, the feat included washing the counters, putting stuff away, sweeping, washing all the dishes and drying them off, putting those away, and rearranging Karma's spices. It didn't sound like much...but twenty eight people did live there, the amount of dishes used for all the cooking as well as all of their cups, bowls, plates...it really was allot of work. Now Nagisa understood why at least two people were at the kitchen.

Nagisa was exhausted by the time he was finished and went back to his room, closing the door and flopping on his bed.

He stayed there, tears in his eyes. He wiped at them desperately.

He couldn't cry. No, he _shouldn't_ cry. He didn't deserve to. He was a slave. He had no rights. And yet, he couldn't help himself, he let out a tiny sob and curled up, tears streaming down his face.

He'll try harder tomorrow.

So the next day, he did. He kept his head bowed whenever someone would come in, especially Karma. He was tense, and he could tell they all knew it.

Everytime he'd walk in on a servant who was cleaning, he'd insist he got it, until they relented. It was...honestly, horrible. It wasn't the cleaning that bugged him. It was the way they treated him, like he was a delicate flower made of glass. He actually wished someone would just treat him like shit already.

Well...he got his wish around two that afternoon.

Terasaka had come into the game room, the room he'd been cleaning, once he did, it was quiet for a minute before Terasaka scoffed. "You call this clean? I see dust everywhere, and you missed a spot," he knocked over his deck of cards over.

"M-my sincerest apologies," Nagisa bowed and walked over quickly, getting on his knees to pick up the cards. "Put them in order from strongest to weakest. So King at the top, then Queen, and Ace," Terasaka ordered.

Nagisa only nodded once in acknowledgement and turned the cards over to make sure he did his job right. He heard Terasaka scoff. "Wow. They were right. You are more submissive," he shook his head in disgust, "I hate slaves. Bunch of mindless little shits who do anything you tell them to. I really thought you'd join the family, but I guess not. You're like every other damn slave in existence!" In his fit of rage, he pulled his leg back and gave Nagisa's ribs a harsh kick before storming off.

Nagisa fell to the ground coughing in pain. He slowly sat up, wincing. He gave his ribs an experimental poke and grimaced. Two ribs were _definitely_ broken. Terasaka had a really strong kick.

He slowly began working again, each breath he took was painful, but he hid it behind an emotionless face. He couldn't let anyone know of his pain. He was just a slave.

Just a goddamn slave...he swallowed and started to tremble.

God, why couldn't he just die?

~

Not too long after five, there was a knock at the door. A rough and insistent one. Nagisa rushed to answer it, eyes widening upon seeing a man with black hair and golden eyes and a woman with red hair and green eyes. From their appearance and stance, it was very obvious they were Karma's parents.

Instantly, he bowed. "Mr. and Mrs. Akabane," he managed to speak without trembling, "I may not know you, but welcome home."

The woman shoved her purse at him. "Take them to our quarters." Nagisa bowed again and rushed off.

Karma came out moments later. He already knew they'd be there, but he was still surprised to see them. His eyes grew cold but he kept his professional look on his face. "Mother. Father," he greeted.

"Sit down, son. We have plenty to talk about," Kenji said. Karma inwardly groaned but lead them to the kitchen table. The moment they sat down, they got in a more 'proper' position and leaned forward, eyeing him intensely with those damned judgmental stares.

This was going to be long, Karma knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D r a m a.


	11. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma is stressed.  
> Nagisa is scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woozaaaaaaaaa!

 

_"Mommy! Daddy! Look what I made!" Four year old Karma Akabane ran to his parents, Kenji and Mariko. They turned to him as Karma proudly showed them the birdhouse he'd made of popsicle sticks, toothpicks, and cotton balls. His servants, when he'd showed him, praised it, saying he had a talent even some adults didn't have. That they'd never seen a four year old make such a beautiful birdhouse. Full of excitement, he decided to show his parents. Maybe they'd be proud of him and hang it up! The very idea made him giddy._

_"What...is that?" Mariko asked, wrinkling her nose. Karma, not catching on to her distaste, held up the birdhouse. "It's a birdhouse! I worked really really really hard on it! Do you like it?" he asked hopefully. Mariko stepped back, horror and disgust on her face. "Karma Akabane, we do not harbor birds here! Go put that in the trash!" she all but screeched. Karma stared up at the disgusted looks of his parents with a discouraged frown. "But...I worked so hard on it," he whispered._

_"Your mother said put it in the trash, Karma. Listen to her," Kenji said sternly._

_"But..!" Karma stepped back, holding the birdhouse close to him with wide and scared eyes. "Daddy, I-!"_

_Without any sort of warning, Kenji yanked the birdhouse out of Karma's little grip, breaking some of the popsicle pieces off in the process, and stormed to the nearest trash can. Karma ran over to him. "Daddy wait!"_

_Kenji threw the birdhouse in the trash with way more force than necessary. There was a crash, and some popsicle sticks flung out. Kenji stepped back as Karma got to the trash, peering in. His birdhouse was now just a pile of popsicle sticks, toothpicks and cotton balls in the trash. He turned to Kenji with wide and tearful eyes, his lower lip trembling._

_"Don't start crying, Karma. You know better than that!" Kenji scoffed and suddenly grabbed his wrists, eyes narrowing. "Karma Akabane, look at your hands! They're covered in splinters!"_

_"I...I..."_

_"Come on," Kenji all but threw him across the room, making the poor little boy stumble. Mariko eyed him in distaste and shook her head. "Don't be a disappointment, Karma. Jen! Take Karma to the bathroom to give him medical attention and punishment!"_

_"Yes, mistress," a female servant bowed, looking at Karma sympathetically before taking his arm and leading him upstairs._

_"Jen..? Why did mommy and daddy hate my birdhouse?" Karma asked, fear bubbling up in his chest. This wasn't the first time he's faced punishment, and he knew it wouldn't be his last._

_"It's just not something you should do, young master," Jen replied smoothly as they got to the large and extravagant looking bathroom. Jen let go of Karma's arm, opening the cupboards under the sink for the paddle they kept under there. Karma hated punishments, but he was thankful that they always punished him privately._

_When Jen took the large paddle out, Karma stepped back, tears in his eyes. "P-please don't punish me, I d-didn't do anything wrong!" he pleaded with a hiccup. Jen frowned at him. "I'm sorry, but I must do what Lady Mariko says. Come now, young master, you shouldn't cry," she motioned him over. Slowly, Karma walked over, head hung low. She spun him around and gave him three harsh and swift swats._

_Karma whimpered, forcing himself not to scream. He had learned the hard way in the past that screaming only made it worse._

_Jen put the paddle away and wiped at any stray tears that fell down his face. "Come on, let's get those splinters out of your hands."_

_Karma only nodded with a sniffle._

_..._

Karma leaned back as he sat at the table with his parents. "So? What'd you want to talk to me about that couldn't be done over the phone?" he asked impatiently. Mariko scoffed at him. "Plenty of reasons. First off, so we can monitor how you are with your slave. Speaking of which, when we saw him earlier, he was wearing normal clothes. Care to explain that?" she demanded. Karma kept his cold expression on his face. "We don't have any slave rags," was his excuse. And, to be honest, as far as he knew, they didn't. Kenji scoffed.

"Is that all? Just make him go nude," he said carelessly. Karma, not changing facial expressions, kept his voice even. "The nudity would have disturbed my servants. Not all of them are comfortable with a slave walking around naked."

"Then release them."

Karma felt his eyes flash. "I'm not releasing my servants."

"You had no problem releasing the others," Mariko accused, eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, because they were getting crusty and slow," Karma lied smoothly. In all honesty, he hated his previous servants. Bunches of stuck up people who only pretended to like him. He knew he didn't do anything wrong, he used to be a genuinely happy and loving kid. But they totally crushed that, turning him into a jerk, prepped him into what his parents wanted. Refused to let him be himself. He turned to trouble, so he could get a taste of free will. Sure, he would face long lectures and, depending on what he did, a swat, but the free wlll was...wonderful. When he turned fourteen, they gave him a particularly stern lecture about being a proper gentleman, about him needing to control his temper, and so on. Karma, finally fed up with them trying to control him, had snapped at them to get the hell out and stay the hell out, that if they ever came back, they'd regret it.

"In either case. We will be staying here for the next two days."

Two days? That wasn't...too bad. He supposed.

"What else did you need to talk about?" Karma sighed.

"The next thing we need to talk about is when you'll be taking over as the Head of the Household. Now that you are eighteen, we need to pick a date for your Acceptance day," she clicked her tongue. Karma frowned and leaned back. "My Acceptance day...what if I don't want to become the Head of the Household?" he asked coolly. "You don't have a choice in the matter," Kenji said sharply. Karma snapped his mouth shut in frustration.

"Karma, we told you this day would come. It's not bad at all," Mariko said in a sickly sweet tone.

"Right. A five page long speech infront of hundreds of snobby rich people who are ready to try to scam you out of your money and try to marry you off to one of their phone addicted spoiled daughters isn't bad," Karma scoffed. Kenji waved it off. "That's the worst of it. The actual Acceptance is fine."

"I stand infront of people, talk about the Akabane Household, what I plan on doing, and pretend to be a gentleman. Frankly, that sounds like shit," Karma said bluntly. "Karma!" Mariko admonished with a scowl.

"What? Is it a crime to speak my mind?" Karma shot at her then paused for a milisecond, "oh wait, with you, it is. My bad. I'll be a good little boy."

Kenji and Mariko glared at him. "Young man, you are eighteen, you need to start acting like it," Kenji said harshly. Karma rolled his eyes and before he could respond, Nagisa came in with a tray with three glasses of hot tea. "Some tea?" he asked softly, head bowed.

...Ah. Megu or Isogai must have told him the 'meeting drinks' was hot tea.

Karma wasn't a huge fan of tea, but he accepted a cup anyway. His parents both grabbed one. Nagisa folded the tray in his arms and bowed slightly, turning to leave.

"Slave!" Mariko snapped. Karma's eyes narrowed slightly at her suspiciously. Nagisa turned back to her, his face slightly paler. "Yes, Mistress?" he kept his posture straight, head lowered. "This tea is disgusting, go remake it," without warning, she suddenly threw the tea at him, drenching his head and shirt, as well as his arms. He let out a small wail of pain as Kenji 'accidentally' dropped his cup of tea, the pieces scattering all over the place, and the tea getting on the tiled floor. "Clean that up immediately," Kenji barked.

"Yes master!" Nagisa scrambled back to the kitchen. Mariko, apparently annoyed Nagisa hadn't grabbed her cup, threw it at him. It hit the back of his head before falling to the floor, also shattering. Nagisa stumbled but kept going.

Karma scowled at the immaturity of his sick parents. "Was that really fucking necessary?" he demanded. "Of course it was," Mariko snapped, "how does one mess up tea?" At this, Karma took an experimental sip of his own tea. It was bitter, and tasted more like water. Okay, so he'd have to help Nagisa on how to make tea, no big deal. Karma shook his head. "See, you say I'm eighteen and need to act like it, but what about you? You two are in your forties, yet you're acting like spoiled little children who aren't getting their way!"

"Karma Akabane, don't you dare talk to us like that," Kenji said sternly. Karma threw his hands up. "Or what? You'll take my phone away? Spank me?"

"We might," Mariko's eyes narrowed.

Karma smirked. "Go for it. At this age, I should enjoy getting spanked."

Mariko and Kenji both sputtered in obvious shock at the audacity and blunt shamelessness Karma displayed.

"Room!" Mariko gasped, pointing. Karma stood up, giving her a thumbs up. "Gladly," he walked out, passing by Nagisa in the kitchen. Isogai was looking at his head with a frown. Karma didn't stop to see if he was okay, however. His parents were still in eyesight and hearing range.

He'll check on him later.

~

Nagisa was intimidated when he saw Karma's parents. But now, he was downright terrified. So this was his first time making tea, did it justify burning him? Throwing glass at him? Apparently so.

When he got back to the kitchen, Isogai was walking in. His eyes widened when he saw Nagisa and rushed over. "Nagisa, are you okay? You're wet, and your skin is red!" he fiddled around, unsure what to do. Nagisa only nodded. "His parents," he mumbled. Isogai sighed, grimacing. "I knew Kenji and Mariko were assholes, but I didn't think they'd be that immature," he muttered, "where did the glass hit you?"

"The back of my head," Nagisa mumbled.

Isogai had him tilt his head down and looked over his head, his fingers grazing around, feeling for any cuts or blood. As he did this, Karma passed by, not even stopping or sparing a glance. Isogai released him and took a step back. "Here, I'll make some tea, you can go clean...the mess," Isogai smiled sympathetically. Nagisa only nodded and grabbed a rag and the broom and dustpan.

He came back, where 'Kenji' and 'Mariko' were sitting silently. Nagisa was quick to wipe any tea that dropped on the floor. He reached for the broom and dustpan, only for them to be kicked away.

"Pick the mess up with your hands, slave," Mariko sneered.

"Yes, mistress," Nagisa murmured, getting on his knees to pick up the glass. Sharp edges grazed his palms and fingers, but he ignored it. He had to, he was in the presence of Kenji and Mariko Akabane...Karma's parents.

He stood up once he gathered up all the glass and rushed back to the kitchen to throw the glass away. Isogai watched him in concern as he poured the new pot of tea in new cups. "Here, give these to them," he smiled slightly. Nagisa accepted the cups. "Thank you," he whispered and rushed back to the dining room, careful not to spill.

"I sincerely apologize for my rotten tea," Nagisa bowed to them as he offered the new cups. Kenji and Mariko both took the cups and sipped.

"Well, it's an improvement," Mariko sniffed, shaking her head.

Nagisa only bowed again before rushing away, taking deep and shaky breaths. Isogai stopped him from leaving the kitchen. "Hey, Nagisa," he whispered, "we should really get those cuts cleaned up."

"I'm fine..." Nagisa shook him off and left. But he knew Isogai didn't believe him.

Hell, he didn't even believe himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Characterization! Backstory! I think...


	12. Keep Going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma finally gets to talk with Nagisa.  
> Nagisa struggles.  
> Kaede stands up for Nagisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nico nico niii

 

Karma ended up spending the rest of the day in his room. Not because his parents told him to...no, no. He did because he wanted to. He wanted to avoid his parents. And laying in bed with his DS was a great way of doing so. He only came down when he heard a knock at the door. Once he called for whoever at the door to come in, Nagisa opened the door, bowing, telling him dinner was ready.

His servants all ate at the table with him...except Nagisa. He was cleaning the kitchen. His parents were in their private study, in the basement. Why they wanted the basement was beyond Karma, but he didn't care. As long as he didn't have to see their damn faces.

He walked into the kitchen to find Nagisa washing the dishes, repeatedly glancing at the leftover food before hurriedly snapping back to his work at hand. Karma walked over and picked up a plate from the cupboard and filled the plate with food before offering it to Nagisa. "Eat."

"I have work to do, Master," Nagisa bowed his head.

"And I'm saying you're too skinny, you need to eat."

Nagisa looked conflicted and pained. "Master, you're putting me on the spot," he said quietly. Karma gently grabbed his arm and lead him to the more open area of the counter, grabbing a fork. "Eat. Please, Nagisa."

"I..." Nagisa deflated, slowly picking up the fork and stabbing at the food before putting it in his mouth. Karma watched him silently, deciding it would be best to watch him eat, to actually _make_ _sure_ he ate. He was worried about the small bluenette. Nagisa looked uncomfortable as he ate, but Karma didn't care. It was better for Nagisa to be uncomfortable and eat rather than be comfortable and not eat.

When he was _mostly_ done, he stopped. "I'm...really full," he mumbled. Karma eyed his plate but reached for it to go scrape the scrapings, it was a start. Nagisa grabbed it before Karma could, the sudden force had the fork flinging off the plate and onto the floor. Nagisa scrambled after it, only to clumsily drop the plate, shattering it on the floor and the food spill everywhere. Nagisa looked horrified, stepping back and bowing. "Master, I am so sorry! Please forgive me!"

"Nagisa, it was an accident," Karma soothed, but he fell to deaf ears. Nagisa was in tears, scrambling to pick up the glass. "Hey, careful, you'll cut yourself," Karma leaned over and began helping him pick up the glass. "Master please don't-" Nagisa started, but was interrupted by a very unwelcome voice.

"You broke a dish! How much of a klutz are you?!" it was Mariko. She stormed over, with Kenji following her. "You pathetic little shit!" she screeched. Nagisa flinched. Kenji stood by Mariko and lifted his leg back and brought it forward. Before his foot could make contact with Nagisa, Karma caught him by the ankle, surprising Kenji into almost falling. Karma glared at him darkly. "Kicking people in unnecessary," he said coolly, "it was an honest accident."

"He _broke_ a plate. He deserves punishment!" Kenji snarled.

"I'll deal with it. So how about you two piss off and do whatever the fuck you two usually do?"

They both just glared at him and Nagisa before leaving the kitchen.

"Punish me however you see fit, Master," Nagisa bowed his head. Karma shook his head. "I only said that to get them to leave. I'm not punishing you for an honest mistake," he said calmly. Nagisa looked away. "So if it was on purpose, you'd punish me?" he asked quietly. Karma was taken aback by the question. He pondered for a second before answering slowly. "No. I would ask you why you did that, but I wouldn't punish you."

"Why not..?"

"Because I regret hitting you, Nagisa. I wish I _never_ laid a hand on you like that. I constantly think about it. My anger was never directed at anyone here. It was at the world, who had been treating you cruelly. Everything people have done to you...the way they treat you for something you couldn't control, for something you didn't want to be. You were unfairly taken away from your abusive home, and now people treat you like dirt. It isn't right. It isn't _fair_. I really hate society. Something out of someone's control? It's _obviously_ their fault and should be looked down upon. Someone is hurting? Ignore them, maybe put them down more. Someone has no friends? Kill them. Don't you see, Nagisa? I don't like people. There aren't many people who are willing to _help_ others. Putting them down is much easier," he shook his head.

Nagisa stayed silent.

"Besides...I was invited to my rival's formal party. I have to socialize with abunch of assholes with no moral conscious. Bunches of fakes. And I have to have my own Acceptance Day, to prove I'm the new head of the Akabane's. It may sound trivial to you...the one with the _real_ problems, but...agh, I don't know. It's really stressful to me."

"No, Master, I understand."

"Nagisa, look at me."

Slowly, Nagisa met his gaze. Karma stared directly into Nagisa's eyes. "Do you _really_ understand? Or are you saying that as a slave listening to his master?"

Nagisa visibly swallowed but nodded. "I...I really do get it," he whispered. Karma searched his eyes. They were sad, yet full of sincerity. Before he could respond, Nagisa quietly continued. "You don't like people or attention. But you're forced into all of it. You want people to know it's wrong to treat people in a bad way, especially if the victims can't control what happens to them, but your voice isn't heard. You...you feel like you're drowning right? Drowning in all these people, in all these voices, lost, unable to be heard, but desperately wanting to? And, when you do speak up and your voice is heard, you're treated like an invalid. The people you despise try forcing their thoughts on you, and you just want out. A way to escape it all. So you try to be kind and fair to people, even though people don't see it behind your sadistic nature, which you developed because of _people_. Am I right..?"

Karma stared at him in shock. This was the most Nagisa had said at once- well, without raising his voice.

"...Yeah. You're right on the spot."

To Karma's surprise (and joy), the very corners of Nagisa's lips twitched upwards. It was slight, but it was that very hint of a smile that gave Karma hope.

Hope that Nagisa really did forgive him.

~

Nagisa went to bed that night feeling a little lighter. Karma had opened up to him. He actually opened up. Apologized, with a look with so much sincerity that Nagisa _had_ to relent...at least a little. He didn't...fully forgive him. He still didn't trust that Karma _wouldn't_ hit him again. Well...either way. He at least did feel a little better.

The next day, he worked alongside the servants, mainly because he knew if he took over completely, Kenji and Mariko would try to release them. He didn't want that to happen. They were all so nice, all of them accepted him. It must have taken forever for Karma to find them all.

As he was cleaning the library- dusting, picking up any stray books, he noticed Mariko walking in. He tensed but continued to pick things up and prepared to vacuum. Just as he grabbed the handle, there was a very loud _crash_. He whirled around, seeing Mariko had knocked over one of the smaller bookshelves. She glared at him. "You missed a spot. Are you trying to ruin everything?"

"My apologies, Mistress," Nagisa bowed and hurried over to clean up the mess. She stepped back. "I want the books in alphabetical order. By title and author. And I want all of the history books," she pointed at a large shelf, "arranged by time periods."

"Yes, mistress."

Mariko huffed and left the library.

It took Nagisa four and a half hours to finish the library after Mariko had given him his tasks.

Later, when he was in the training room, wiping down the balance beams and such, Kenji walked in, eyeing his work, before knocking over abunch of equipment. "Slave! Pick this up!" he commanded. Nagisa hurried over and bowed. "Yes, master."

Kenji smirked as Nagisa picked everything up, setting it where it belongs.

Later, _much_ later, just before dinner, Nagisa helped Kaede with setting everything up. Both Kenji and Mariko came in and looked at Nagisa distastefully. "Slave, don't touch our silverware. You might taint it," Mariko huffed.

"I apologize, Mistress," Nagisa bowed, setting the silverware down. "No, go take it to the kitchen and wash them! Have Kayano bring out more!" Mariko snapped.

Nagisa bowed and grabbed all of the spoons and forks, rushing over to the kitchen.

~

Kaede watched Nagisa disappear with a frown. She turned to Kenji and Mariko. "Um...if I may speak, don't you think you're being unreasonably harsh?" she asked slowly. Their gazes snapped to her almost immediately. "Excuse me? Excuse me, Kayano, what are you here for?" Mariko asked harshly. Kaede sank back slightly. "I'm here to...to work for Karma," she mumbled. Mariko nodded. "Exactly. You aren't here to talk back to us."

"But, mam, I'm just saying you're being a little cruel to him, it...it isn't right. Do you think you can lay off him a little bit?"

"Young lady," Kenji cut in, his golden eyes piercing through her very being. They may be the same color as Karma's, but Kenji's glare was much more cruel. "I do not want you speaking of this anymore. You are to do your job as a servant."

"Sir, with all due respect, all I'm saying is-!"

"I don't care what you're saying!" Kenji shouted. Kaede felt a bubble of anger in her flat chest and clenched her fists. "Listen to me! Karma's right! You can't treat people this way! It's...it's unethical!"

"Unethical?! He's a slave!" Mariko was the one who spoke up this time.

"He's human! Stop treating him like he's some disgusting bacteria! He doesn't deserve it! And...and you should be ashamed of yourselves! Really! You're supposed to be adults! Act like it!"

It got silent...deathly silent. Kaede panted, shaking in both anger and fear. She swallowed, now noticing not only her girlfriend Kanzaki at the doorway, but Karma and Nakamura as well, and Nagisa was frozen at the threshold from the kitchen to dining room. Kenji slowly exhaled. "Kaede Kayano."

"Yes..?"

More silence...until Kenji spoke up, his eyes coldly glaring at her.

"You are dismissed from this household."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL AREN'T I TERRIBLE-


	13. Inner Torment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede is dismissed.  
> Nagisa is very upset.  
> Karma refuses to accept this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops cliffhangers.  
> Um..so, a couple days ago (on the 6th) I couldn't bring myself to write...at all. Like...truth be completely told, and I'm being blunt since not many people actually read these, I tried slitting my throat. And would have succeeded if I didn't use a tinyass pocket knife. So...yeah. :/ my girlfriend got onto me for it though so....

 

"I...what?" Kaede stepped back, eyes widening. "You..you can't be serious, r-right?" she's been an Akabane servant for four years...they couldn't just dismiss her like that. Wasn't it Karma's choice? _He_ hired her. He was _eighteen_. Surely he could stop this, right? God, she hoped so. She loved it here. She loved everyone here. Everyone here was her friend. Her family. They filled the hole in her heart from when she lost her older sister Aguri in a tragic accident.

"We mean it, Kaede Kayano. Get your things and get out of here!" Kenji said harshly. Kaede stepped back again. Kanzaki rushed in. "Mr. and Mrs. Akabane, aren't you being a little too hasty?" she fumbled out. "Yukiko Kanzaki, do you want to be dismissed too?" Mariko demanded. Kanzaki flinched and backed down. "N-no mam..." she said quietly.

"Mother, father, what the hell is the meaning of this?" Karma was there in seconds, his face twisted to anger. "You can't just dismiss my servants! I hired them! You-!"

"I am Head of the House! You don't have any control, young man!" Kenji snapped. Karma gritted his teeth. Kaede tugged on Karma's shirt. "Karma...it's fine. I...I understand. I spoke out when it wasn't my place to. I'll go get my things and go," she turned to Kenji and Mariko, "I apologize for my misconduct. I hope you find it in your hearts to one day forgive me," Kaede gave a small bow and walked off to her room, tears in her eyes. Where would she go now?

"Kayano..." Kanzaki's voice spoke up softly. Kaede turned to face her black haired girlfriend. Kanzaki stood at the threshold, looking down with a saddened look. "I...I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"No, it's fine. I understand," Kaede smiled slightly. She did. Kenji and Mariko Akabane were stubborn and just plain awful. "I'm glad they didn't dismiss you. I wouldn't know what to do if they did."

Kanzaki's head snapped up. "And you think I do? You're my _best_ _friend_ , Kayano. My _girlfriend_..." she shook her head. Kaede sighed and walked over to her, giving her a hug. "We can still keep in contact. I'll find a hotel or something to stay at for the time being. It'll be fine, I promise. Karma lets anyone go out when they ask for it, remember? We can still meet up," she forced herself to smile for her girlfriend. Kanzaki burst into tears and hugged Kaede. "Stop that. Stop acting like you deserved this. You were defending Nagisa! You didn't do anything wrong!"

"I..." Kaede let her arms drop, her face lowering, pressed against Kanzaki's shoulder. "I don't want to go," she whispered. "Then don't!" Kanzaki pleaded. Kaede sighed and stepped away so she could wrap her neck in her red scarf, it really went well with her short maroon colored dress. She slid on some socks and some low heeled boots. "Kayano...please don't go..." Kanzaki begged.

"I have to. I was dismissed. I don't have the right to argue back," Kaede replied, putting some clothes and things she deemed important in the bag. She put her picture of her and Aguri in as well...leaving the pictures of her and the others on the wall. She zipped up her bag and stood. "I'll...see you sometime, Kanzaki," she pulled Kanzaki down for a small, chaste kiss before walking away. She heard Kanzaki let out a small, choked sob but kept going.

She ran into Nagisa on the way out. His eyes were downcast. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Kaede couldn't help but smile softly. "It wasn't your fault, Nagisa. I chose to speak up. We'll see eachother again, I promise."

"But..." tears filled Nagisa's eyes. "Y-you're the only o-one I c-can talk to best..." he hiccuped. "Make more friends. Everyone here is nice and will always accept you no matter what. I'll see you later, Nagisa," she left after that.

Every step she took away from the large Akabane home felt like a heavy tug at her heart. She wanted to turn back and run in, hugging Nagisa and Kanzaki, promising to stay, but she couldn't. She was fired. Dismissed. She couldn't help but think of when Karma first brought her in. He'd brought her in just after Aguri had died.

...

_"I'm sorry...Aguri Yukimura didn't make it," the doctor said to thirteen year old Akari. Akari stepped back in horror. "No way. But...it was a car accident! It didn't even hit her side! Th-there's no possible way she could have-!"_

_"I'm so sorry, Miss Yukimura. I hope you'll find happiness again," he left. Akari felt tears rolling down her face and sank to the ground, her long brown hair curtained her face as she let out a agonized sob. There goes the last of her family. She stood up, her green uniform was wrinkled from the hassle. Just mere hours ago, Aguri had gotten in a car accident. Mere hours ago, she was still breathing. They said she had a chance of surviving._

_As she left the hospital, her heart felt...heavy. Her legs felt like weights that she could barely move. Tears still streamed down her face._

_She had no idea how long she walked- or where she was even going. All she knew was she had to keep walking. Eventually, her legs gave out on her. The streets weren't very busy...it was kinda late, after all. She sat there tearfully over the loss of her sister. "Aguri..."_

_Minutes- or maybe hours?- passed, and suddenly a car stopped near her. A boy stepped out. He had shaggy red hair and golden eyes. He scanned over her. "You look like you just lost the world," he said bluntly._

_"I did...I lost the last of my family...my sister..." Akari sniffled._

_"Oh..." the boy's eyes softened and he kneeled infront of her. "Hey, um...so, what are you going to do?" he asked. Akari shrugged. "I don't know. I can't work, so I can't live at my old apartment. Maybe I'll just take my picture of us and live in the streets."_

_"Hm...how about instead of that, you come with me?"_

_"...Huh?"_

_The boy smiled. "I'm Karma Akabane. I recently dismissed my previous servants. I already gathered up afew, but I'd like more. Ones around my age or so. Maybe make friends from them. Family. You know? You'll have your own room, your own stuff, your own style. Anything and everything. All I ask in turn is chores. I mean..." his eyes danced in amusement, "you would be a servant. So?" Karma stood up and offered a hand to her. "What do you say?"_

_Akari stared at him. "I say you're crazy..." she took his hand and stood up. "I'm...Akari Yukimura. But..." she shook her head, "I wanna leave that part of me behind. If I'm going to live a new life, I want a new name and a new look."_

_"Alright, sure."_

_Akari pondered for abit then looked up confidently. "I like the name Kaede. Kaede Kayano."_

_"Okay. Kaede Kayano then. It's nice to meet you," Karma flashed her a grin._

_So he took her in, where she met Yuma Isogai, Hiroto Maehara, Yukiko Kanzaki, Taisei Yoshida, Ryoma Terasaka and Takuya Muramatsu. Kanzaki ended up doing as she wished and cut her hair for her, so it was slightly passed her shoulders, and Karma obliged in buying her some green hair dye._

_Only Karma knew her true name as Akari Yukimura. But that was behind her now. Her new life began there as Kaede Kayano, an Akabane servant._

_And she couldn't have been happier._

_..._

Kaede sniffled and wiped at some stray tears that fell down her face.

"I can't believe I lost my home...again..."

~

Nagisa stared at Kaede's retreating figure. "K-Kayano..." he wailed softly. He wanted to run upstairs to his room and cry. Why...why was life being so cruel to him? First, Karma betrayed him by slapping him, Karma's parents were cruel, and now the only person he _truly_ felt he could confide in without any betrayal was dismissed. For standing up for him. He felt even more alone than before. Why did this happen? Why did any of this happen? Why did life have to turn out this way? Why did he have to be abused by his family, bullied at school, taken in as a slave, beaten, violated, hurt, bought, branded, betrayed, and even lose his best friend? It wasn't fair. Life wasn't fair. He hated it all. He stepped forward shakily. "Kayano...please come back...please," he whispered.

He knew she couldn't hear him. No one could. His voice would always go unheard. He was nothing. He was always nothing. Just some pesky slave.

He was invisible to his colleagues. To his employers. To his family. To the people at his old school. To the world.

Nagisa wiped at his tears. "Kayano..." he prayed she knew what she was doing. Prayed that she would be safe.

He didn't want to lose her. She may have not meant anything to him romantically- Nagisa knew he preferred guys- but she was his first friend. The first one to make him smile. The entire ordeal, plus the abuse he'd suffered that day, it became too much for him.

He was collapsing to the ground within seconds.

~

"What the hell?! How dare you release my servant like that!" Karma shouted once Kaede left. She was one of his older servants, she'd been lost before he found her. She'd just lost everything. His fists clenched. "She was disrespecting us," Mariko held her chin up. "How the fuck is standing up for someone else disrespecting you?!" Karma stepped forward, shaking in rage.

"She knows better! She's a servant!"

"Exactly! You treated her like you would some disposable slave! She was my _friend_!" Karma snarled. Mariko scoffed. "Don't be such a drama queen, Karma. She's just a servant. She _is_ disposable. Just replace her," she said carelessly. "What the _fuck_ did you just say?" Karma stepped closer to her.

Out of nowhere, Kenji shoved at Karma. "Don't you dare try to lift a finger to your higher ups!"

"'Higher ups'?! Not even gonna fucking bother using the terms mother or father anymore? I say about damn time! But don't flatter yourselves! You're only higher ups in terms of positions!"

"Young man," Kenji's face hardened, "we-"

"I don't give a flying fuck what you have to say to me! If it weren't for these godforsaken positions, you'd be _way_ _below_ me! People like you are sick! People like you are the reason I fucking hate society! My own so called _parents_ can't even-!"

"Karma Akabane! Don't you dare say another word!" Kenji rose his voice, momentarily stunning Karma into silence. That moment was all Kenji needed to attack.

"How dare you raise your voice at us? Call us such things? You are eighteen years old and should know better than to talk back to us!"

Karma knew that, for sure, every one of his servants...his friends...were watching in shock at the display. Probably at the fact Karma was powerless to do anything. The fact he was displaying all this emotion infront of them. Oddly enough, he didn't feel humiliated. His anger was too strong for him to feel much else.

"You two need to get the fuck out of my face," Karma said in a low voice.

"And you need to go to your room!" Mariko was the one who spoke.

Karma barked out a harsh laugh. "Are you fucking serious? I'm not a goddamn child! I don't have to listen to you!" his eye narrowed at them. Kenji stepped in again. "We aren't telling you as your parents. We're telling you as your superiors to go to your room," he said coldly. "No! Not until-!"

Suddenly, there was a harsh smack. Karma fell to the side, feeling his lip bleeding. His mother had smacked him across the face with a wooden spoon. He stared. Not in hurt, or even shock. He felt veins popping, his eyes burning- not from tears, but from rage. He stood and held a fist. "You fucking bit-!"

Before he could lunge forward to attack, Isogai and Maehara held him back. Maehara from behind and Isogai infront of him, arms wrapped around him tightly. "Stop! Karma! Fighting back won't prove anything!" After Isogai spoke, Maehara piped up with a groan, "I can't hold him! He's too strong!"

After a moment of struggling, Sugino joined in, gripping Karma's _other_ arm.

"What a pathetic display," Mariko sniffed. She and Kenji both left the kitchen, presumably to their headquarters.

Once they were out of sight, all fight seemed to leave Karma. He deflated. Slowly, Isogai, Maehara and Sugino let go of him. He sank to the floor. "I can't believe they released Kayano...she's clueless about the real world. She'll get hurt without a doubt. She's _family_..." he gripped his pantleg. She was always so cheery, even though he knew she quietly suffered. She put a smile on everyone's faces. Even Nagisa's. His mind trailed back to this past week. She was always there for him when he fucked up with Nagisa. She was there to reassure him _and_ be there for Nagisa. Yes, Kayano was a loyal and true friend to them all.

Things weren't going to be the same. For anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy backstory on Kaede :D I remembered her name was Akari when I started typing in Aguri so I came up with a backstory on her name along with how she became a servant :D  
> #KaedeDidNothingWrong spread it


	14. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa and Kanzaki bond.  
> Karma thinks back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I'm not dead. Sorry for not updating in forever. I was in another city and kiiiinda forgot my laptop at home. Sooo....yeeeeah.

 

"Ow...my head..." Nagisa groaned softly and sat up, rubbing his head. Once he gathered his bearings, he realized he was in a room with royal purple walls decorated with flowers and somewhat lavish looking furniture- (of course, every piece is lavish, so it really wasn't saying much to be honest). He then noticed Kanzaki sitting at her dresser, holding a picture in her hands, eyes soft and full of tears. "Kanzaki..?" Nagisa blinked. Kanzaki jumped slightly and set the picture down. From where he was, Nagisa could see it was a picture of Kanzaki and Kaede. Kaede was on Kanzaki's back, her arms wrapped around her neck and a huge smile was plastered on both of their faces, a small blush visible on Kanzaki's cheeks.

"Ah...Nagisa, you're awake. Are you okay?" she asked quietly and walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed. Nagisa nodded. "What happened?" he asked quietly. Kanzaki shifted. "Kayano left, and when I came out of her room, I saw you passed out on the floor. I'm guessing you fainted when she left. I brought you back to my room and...well, here we are," she motioned to the room.

"Your room is pretty."

"Thanks...Kayano helped me design it," her brown eyes filled with tears once again. Nagisa bit his lower lip. "Are...you doing okay?" he asked in an even quieter tone than earlier. Kanzaki looked up at him, forcing a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine," her voice cracked. Nagisa bit at his lip roughly. "No you're not. You're hurting..."

"I..." Kanzaki shifted and nodded. "Kayano has been my girlfriend for two years now. When she came here, she was full of energy and light. Always smiling. She was always there...for all of us. Even Karma considered her like a little sister. He still does. She's like...the go-to person when you're down. She always knew what to do to help you feel better, she was an amazing listener, she...she stood up for what she believed in. To me...to us, she was a Princess."

"Kanzaki..."

"I remember this one time, Karma broke his curfew that Kataoka had set for him. When she came over to scold him, Kayano stopped her and tried telling her it was her fault, because she asked Karma to pick some stuff up for her. But of course, she never did, so Karma didn't have anything, and both of them got in trouble," she laughed. Nagisa let out a small, humorless snort.

"Another time, we were all making pudding, Karma threw some at Terasaka and it started a pudding war. Isogai and Kataoka came in after awhile and asked who started it. Kayano tried to take the blame...but was scolded for lying. They knew she'd never throw pudding like that. Then all of us got in trouble."

Nagisa let the corners of his mouth lift slightly. "Sounds fun."

"It was...and..." all humor wiped from Kanzaki's face, "now...now Kayano is gone..."

Hesitantly, Nagisa reached over and gave her a hug. "She's not dead...she was just...dismissed," he said lamely. Kanzaki hugged back. She was shaking, Nagisa noticed. She sniffled. "You know...ever since you came here, she's been talking about you. She says you're the sweetest little blueberry muffin she's ever met. She's told me allot. And has openly wondered if you were gay or not."

"W-what?" Nagisa blinked.

"Can you believe it?" Kanzaki laughed softly, "on the second day you were here, she helped you with your hair, right? She was the one who put them up in pigtails. She told me that night. She showed me that picture on her phone. She really had fun, you know? She really liked you. She told me you were the perfect little brother. She suggested I got to know you more but..." she looked sheepish now, "I never really got the chance to."

"Ah- it's okay. I've been....doing my own thing," Nagisa said slowly.

"Still...from the way she's talked about you, I wanted to talk to you more. I guess now we can. We all lost someone dear to us...I lost my girlfriend, and you lost someone who could've easily been considered a sister."

"You keep talking as if she died..." Nagisa said awkwardly.

"She was dismissed. I don't know if or when I'll see her again. I just..." she shook her head, "it's hard to accept. But..." she smiled at him warmly, "at least we don't have to go through this alone."

"...Yeah."

The two shared one last hug.

~

Karma slammed a fist on his desk in his office, biting his tongue harshly. He lost a servant. Not just a servant. Someone who he considered family. He ran his hand through his now unkempt red hair and sank down in his chair, burying his face in his hands. "Kayano..." he mumbled. She was always there for him. Why did it have to come to this? All because she stuck up for Nagisa? God, he hated his parents. He was eighteen, they had no right to release his servant.

Sure, he wasn't Head of the House yet, but...

He sighed shakily, thinking back to afew years ago, when he was fifteen, and she was fourteen.

...

_"Kyoto is amazing!" Kaede squealed. Karma only nodded wordlessly as Kaede and Kanzaki conversed amongst themselves. He hung back, relaxed. Taking them on the trip was well worth it. They were so happy. Kaede had mentioned how she wanted to go to Kyoto, so, for New Years, he took her and Kanzaki. He only invited Kanzaki along because he could sense a relationship starting to blossom from the two girls. When Kaede saw this, he knew he made the right choice on bringing her along._

_As the trio walked down an alley, multiple guys blocked off the alleyway entrances and closed in on them. "Well, look what we have here. Why don't you hand over the girls?" one of them smirked. Karma's eyes narrowed. "I don't think so. Why are you creeping up on people like this, anyway? Do you guys really have nothing better to do?" he smirked. One scowled and walked forward, aiming to grab Karma by his shirt. "Why you little-!"  
_

_Before he could reach Karma, he lunged forward, his fist connecting with his face, causing the guy to fly back. "What? Sorry, but it's hard to find you intimidating when you're kissing the ground," he snickered in amusement._

_All amusement was drained the moment he heard Kaede cry out in shock. He whirled around, seeing the guys having both Kaede and Kanzaki in strong grips. He stepped forward...but before he could do anything, something smacked the back of his head. He fell forward. He tried getting up but was unsuccessful, as the guys began kicking at him. Not long after, Karma lost consciousness, the last thing he saw was Kaede and Kanzaki being dragged away._

_-_

_When he came to, despite the pain all over his torso and the wave of dizziness he felt, he was up on his feet and looking around. "Kayano? Kanzaki?" he called. His throat hurt like a bitch and his voice was raspy. Those assholes probably kicked his throat._

_He stumbled forward, blinking the blurriness from his vision and almost collapsing._

_After what felt like hours, Karma reached a large building. He took a deep breath and noticed one of the guys who had been holding Kanzaki standing at the doorway. He stormed over. The guy glared at him. "Hey! You can't-!"_

_Before he had a chance of finishing, he was on the ground, with Karma glaring coldly down at him. "If I were you, I'd shut your damn mouth before you dig yourself an even deeper grave."_

_He walked inside slowly, clenching his fists. Once inside, he noticed Kaede and Kanzaki on the ground in a corner, tied up. One of the guys stepped forward. "So the red brat found us. Well, you're too late, we already have a van on the way-"_

_"If I were you..." Karma interrupted, "I'd seriously reconsider your next words. You're already going to be spending the next several months in the hospital," he smirked dangerously, hand sliding to his pocket and flicking out a switchblade. The guy stepped back, "y-you don't scare me!"_

_"Oh really? Then come on. Fight me. One on one. I dare you."_

_The guy visibly gulped and suddenly ran forward. Karma dodged him and punched his gut. The guy coughed and stumbled back. Karma used the hilt of his switchblade to hit his forehead and knock him down. Karma held his arms out, turning around. "Come on. Anyone else think they can take me? Either you cowards fight me one at a time or you release my goddamn friends."_

_No one stepped forward. They were all busy staring at the guy groaning on the floor in horror. Karma smirked. This one must be the leader. "What, I take down one sorry excuse of a leader and now you're all too scared to try to fight back? You're like chickens with your heads cut off. It's disgusting. You're all brainless puppets. Un-freakin-believable," he snorted and walked to Kaede and Kanzaki, who were staring at him with wide eyes. He cut the ropes from them and helped them up. He turned back to everyone else, eyes narrowed._

_"If anyone dares try anything...I swear, I'll cut your goddamn hands off."_

_Karma then lead the two girls out, glaring anyone who so much as looked in their direction._

_Once they were far enough away, he closed his switchblade and stuffed it in his pocket, eyeing Kaede and Kanzaki. "You both alright? They didn't hurt you, did they?" Upon seeing them shake their heads, Karma sighed in relief. "Good..."_

_"Karma...you're hurt," Kaede said in a small voice. Karma shrugged and leaned against a wall. Kaede removed her scarf and wrapped it around Karma's own neck._

_"Thank you, Karma."_

_~_

Karma leaned back. That trip to Kyoto three years ago was a turning point in their relationship. It was when they grew even closer. Karma had gotten beaten badly and saved Kaede and Kanzaki, who helped dress his wounds that day. Karma looked down, sighing in frustration. After all they've been through...

He grabbed his phone from his pocket and shot Kaede a text.

 

_Karma_

_Hey you doing okay?_

_Sent at: 1:32pm_

 

It wasn't long before his phone pinged in reply.

 

_Kayano_

_Not really but I will be, eventually._

_Sent at: 1:34pm_

 

_Karma_

_I swear this won't last forever. I'll get you back._

_Sent at: 1:35pm_

 

_Kayano_

_Haha, I know you will. Thanks, Karma. For now, I'm staying at the hotel in town, the one by that cafe we all like. It's pretty nice._

_Sent at: 1:35pm_

 

_Karma_

_You have enough money for it?_

_Sent at: 1:36pm_

 

_Kayano_

_Yep. I got the cash you gave me for my birthday plus the debit card linked to my account. Even if I wasted all my money on the hotel and food, I'll be fine for six months._

_Sent at: 1:38pm_

 

_Karma  
_

_Alright. Be safe._

_Sent at: 1:38pm_

 

_Kayano_

_I will._

_Sent at: 1:39pm_

 

Karma put his phone away and closed his eyes. He will get Kaede back.

He swore it on the Akabane name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I doing okay with Karma and Kaede's interaction cuz-


	15. Go on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma practices with Nakamura.  
> Nagisa is conflicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at chapter titles-

 

Weeks have passed since Kaede was dismissed, Karma's parents left days later, and now that it was closer to Asano's party. Currently, it was February 4th. Asano's party was February 16th. In that time, Karma decided his party would be March 13th. It was reasonable, and he had plenty of time to plan. Really, it wasn't too much work. All he had to do was figure out where he'd have it, the color scheme, who'd be attending, send invites, have the place perfected, and write a speech.

...Okay, so, it sounded like allot. But really, to Karma Akabane, it wasn't. He had a plan for the speech.

Back to the present day...Karma was facing a dilemma. He forgot how to waltz.

Yes, the Karma Akabane has forgotten one of the most simple and imperative dances to know. Usually, he'd ask Kaede for a reminder, since she was the go-to person about that kind of stuff, but she's been gone for three weeks now. He sighed and slumped down. Maybe Nakamura knew the waltz. He walked to the spa room, where Nakamura was currently having her nails fixed by Toka. She blew at them and turned to Karma. "Oh, hey Karma. What's up?"

"Do you know the waltz dance?" he asked, cutting directly to the chase. Nakamura blinked but nodded. "Sure I do. I was taught when I was a little girl. Why? Did..." a smirk etched across her face "did you forget the waltz?"

"..."

"Oh my god, you did!" Nakamura threw her head back and cackled in wicked amusement, "you've danced the waltz...how many times? And you've learned it when you were little, didn't you? How did you forget?" she snickered. Karma scowled. "Shut it. I'll just go ask someone else to help me," he turned on his heel.

"Nooo wait wait I'll help you!" Nakamura got up and hurried after him. Karma shot her a glare. "Will you stop making fun of me?"

"Course not."

Karma rolled his eyes and lead her to the game room, shooing anyone lingering in out and stepped in the middle of the room, where it was clear. Nakamura crossed her arms. "What, no music? I can't be wooed into a dance without music, Karma," she huffed. Karma rolled his eyes. "Oh for fucks sake..." he muttered and took out his phone, going straight to youtube to put on some classical waltz music. He set it down facefirst on a table and walked back to Nakamura as the music started. "May I have this dance?" he asked blankly.

"No."

"Nakamura!"

"You can't ask a lady like that! It's rude and you sound like you're dying on the inside!"

Karma took a deep breath out of pure agitation and sighed, forcing a smile. "May I have this dance?" he repeated. Nakamura huffed. "Better. But work on it more," she took his hand and stood from the chair. Karma guided her to the clear floor, taking one hand in hers and wrapped the other around her waist. "Not so rough," Nakamura hissed, moving her hand in his. Karma loosened his grip.

"Too loose."

"Nakamura!" Karma growled.

"I'm a lady, Karma. You should be treating me as such," she flipped her hair. "I'll treat you like dirt under my goddamn shoe," Karma snapped, annoyed. Nakamura tsked, and let go. "I'll just find another dance partner."

"Are- are you serious?"

"You got an F on this, by the way. F for Fucking Horrible Manners."

Karma stared at her in utter disbelief. She was being dead serious, he realized. "Why are-"

"Because the party is less than two weeks away. If you perfect everything sooner rather than later, you'll be better. Now, I'll give you another chance. Restart the music," Nakamura sat down in the chair and waited. Karma heaved a sigh and walked to his phone, restarting the music. He took another breath and walked to Nakamura with his fake, charming smile. "Hello, may I have this dance?"

"Of course, sir," Nakamura said, surprisingly properly, taking his hand. Karma guided her to the floor and took her hand in his, once again wrapping his other arm around her waist. She wrapped her free arm around his neck. They began swaying and doing the steps. Karma dipped her and brought her back, spinning once and let her spin away from him before bringing her back close.

After afew minutes, the song ended, and Karma held her.

"...Okay. So, how'd I do?" Karma let go.

"Hmm. I give you...a C."

"A C?!"

"Yep."

Karma stared at her. "Why? I did everything right!"

Nakamura sighed. "Manners were fine, but your dips were way too low, and you ended up following my lead. Plus, your spins were too quick. I felt like vomiting all over you." At this, Karma began to sputter in disbelief. "I expected to be wooed, Karma," Nakamura whined.

"Wooed? By me? Are you serious? You're a fucking lesbian!"

"...Oh yeah," she giggled.

"This grading system is unfair."

"Should've thought about that before asking me to help you."

Karma opened his mouth to retort before closing it again. He was momentarily stumped before finally retorting, "you shouldn't grade me based on whether I woo you or not if you know you're not into guys!" At this, Nakamura snorted. "You asked me. I didn't volunteer."

Aha. An opening. "Actually, yeah, you did. I was gonna ask someone else and you said you'd help me. Unprovoked," he said smugly. Nakamura rolled her eyes. "Whatever Karma. And for arguing with a lady, I'm giving you a D."

"You're less of a lady than I am."

Nakamura good naturedly flipped him off, causing Karma to snicker. Nakamura pat his arm. "Anyway, all joking aside, be more confident in your dancing. Take lead. You're gonna be hosting your own Head of Household party next month, people will be expecting you to take lead then. And if you don't do it at Asano's party, they won't expect great things from you. That's why I'm going so hard on you," she smiled, much more genuinely than before. Karma sighed abit. "I know. I get it. Just...don't be so hard the first time."

"Too late," she winked.

"Bitch."

"Asshole."

Karma snorted affectionately. This was why Nakamura was one of his most trusted friends. Nakamura smiled up at him. "Ready to try again?"

"Nope."

"Too afraid to get an F?"

"Hell no! I'll fucking woo you so good you'll turn straight!"

Nakamura wrinkled her nose. "For you? Eww, I'm gonna vomit," she stuck her tongue out. Karma rolled his eyes and restarted the music on his phone, offering his hand. "May I?"

"Of course, you bisexual dork."

Karma simply smirked.

~

Nagisa cleaned the mansion, from top to bottom. He'd cleaned the game room that morning, as Karma's request, since he was going to be using it as practice for the waltz. When Nagisa got to Karma's office, he went in hesitantly, going to work with dusting and plugged in the vacuum. He began vacuuming the office, stopping when he felt something bump against the vacuum under the desk. He switched the vacuum off and got on his hands and knees, leaning over to peek underneath the desk. Much to his surprise, there was a big brown journal just...sitting there.

He reached in and grabbed it, pulling it out. It was slightly dusty. Nagisa looked around and opened it to the first page. It was dated ten years ago, when Karma was eight.

 

_ Journal Entry #1 _

_ So the old servant hag got me this for my birthday. She said to use it for notes or reminders, but I personally think I'm gonna use this for my own personal rants, since no one else is going to listen to me. So...that's all for now. _

 

Nagisa blinked. Karma had a personal journal. This was his personal journal, and he was peeping. He really shouldn't be doing this...despite what his conscious said, he flipped the page. It was dated three days later.

 

_ Journal Entry #2 _

_ My parents are home for the week. A week. I don't know if I should be happy or not. They're...well, they're them. But they're my parents...I should love them. I don't know. Maybe I'll draw a portrait of us and they'll praise me. Yeah, I'll try that. _

 

The next entry was dated the next day.

 

_ Journal Entry #3 _

_ They tore up my portrait. I should've guessed. I worked really, really hard on that. It wasn't picture perfect, though. So I guess that's why. They'd much rather have a portrait done by a professional. Oh well. Who cares anyway? _

 

Nagisa teared up. At eight years old, Karma drew a family portrait, only for it to be torn up. That was...so sad. He flipped the pages until he found the last one. It was dated last year.

 

_ Journal Entry #202 _

_ It's been several months since my last entry...there hasn't been much to write about. So, I'm turning eighteen in a week. Normal people would be excited for such things, but I'm not. It means I'm gonna be harassed by my mother and father about being Head of the Akabane Household. I don't want to be the Head of the Household. I don't care about taking over the family business. I don't care about making the Akabane's look good. All of it is just one big blur to me. It doesn't matter. None of it does. I should've cherished being a kid while I could. Because in a week, all of my freedom will be gone, and I'll be constantly working on speeches, I'll be acting prim and proper all the time...so, this might be my last entry. Goodbye. And thank you for being here when I needed to complain or rant. _

 

Nagisa closed the journal silently, overwhelmed. After sitting there for several minutes, he stood up, setting the journal on the desk and flicking the vacuum back on, and continuing his work, his mind whirling a mile a minute. Maybe...just maybe, he should forgive Karma completely for hitting him. After all, Nagisa wasn't the only one with a rough childhood. Karma did too. He just ended up more bitter rather than frightened, like him. And, prior to Nagisa, he's been told he never hit anyone.

Thinking of it now, Nagisa began to feel silly for overreacting so much. But...its been weeks since it'd happened. He's grown used to bowing and calling Karma 'master' again. Talking to him on a personal level...Nagisa found genuinely intimidating. Could he do it..?

...He had to, he decided. After all, Karma's been wracked up in guilt ever since his palm made contact with Nagisa's cheek.

That settled it. He was going to talk to Karma after dinner. No matter how scared he was.

He had to fix everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay. Ao3 had a period. This is the 8th time I uploaded this and after 6 hours it FINALLY worked.


	16. Making up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa talks to Karma.  
> Karma is overjoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof

 

That night, after dinner, Karma left to his office. Nagisa nervously followed him, shaking massively. He brushed his bangs out of his eyes and hesitated at the door.  _ 'What if Karma's mad right now? What if he's stressed? What if he hits me again?'  _ he shook his head rapidly.  _ 'No. Stop. Don't be negative right now. You said you were going to do this, and you will. It doesn't matter how nervous I am. I have to make things right again. If I don't...we'll both suffer. It"s up to me to remedy this.'  _ he nodded, though he knew the pep talk wouldn't do much except make him even more nervous. He swallowed a heavy lump in his throat and shakily knocked on the door. He held his breath, tensing when he heard Karma call out his "come in".

Nagisa opened the door slowly, poking his head in. "M-master?" he couldn't help but squeak out. Karma turned to face him in obvious surprise. "Oh. Nagisa, I..." he blinked, "really wasn't expecting you."

"I know," Nagisa mumbled.

"Come in, come in," Karma waved him over. Nagisa slid in, shutting the door behind him. Karma scooted the chair back and turned to face him properly, motioning to the couch he kept inside. "Sit down, relax. Is everything okay?"

"Well...yes...and no," he admitted. Karma's brows furrowed in concern. Nagisa gulped. "I mean, everything is fine here, I just, miss Kayano, you know?"

"Ah...yeah, I know very well," Karma frowned.

Nagisa nodded and sank down a little bit. "I also...wanna apologize." This caused Karma to jerk. "Huh? What for?" he questioned. Nagisa began trembling more so than earlier. "I...well, this morning, when I was cleaning the office...I found your journal on the ground...I read afew pages," he confessed, biting his lower lip so hard he drew blood. Karma stilled before letting out a humorless laugh. "Ah. You saw that stuff. I never let anyone read that."

"I'm so sorry..."

"It's fine. I'm just embarrassed about it, how childish and spoiled I was," he closed his eyes.

"No!" Nagisa leaped up, wide eyed. "You weren't spoiled at all!" At this Karma's eyes snapped open in shock. Nagisa quickly continued before Karma could say anything else. "Look! I was selfish! I complained about my mom hurting me, I complained about being bullied, I complained about so many things! I never took your childhood into consideration! The family portrait...you worked so hard on it, and it was torn and thrown away! Both of your parents were cruel to you, they never appreciated how hard you tried. Even when you truly loved them, you were shoved down. Pushed aside like you were some sort of parasite. It...it's sick! It's sick how they treated you like that! I can't imagine...trying so hard for both your mom and dad, only to get brushed off. To get punished, to be hated on. I can...understand to a degree, but not fully. No one knows what all you've gone through but you. I took the fact you were rich and bought me for granted, thinking you always had the life of pure luxury. Thinking you had anything and everything. I mean, 25 servants? A slave? A huge mansion with nearly any room you can think of and then some? You're so cool, you did whatever you want. You were willing to hurt people for me when we went to the store at that one time. You're free to go off on people without being kicked out of places, you were never afraid to speak your mind...I thought...I thought that had come from being rich. I mean, in general, rich people speak out because they're used to getting what they want. I've seen it happen before! And, you did that. At the store, at the doctor, to your parents...honestly, I never would have guessed...that they were the reason why you turned out so bold. I never would have guessed they were cruel to their own son...before I met them..." he sniffled, "you were...are...an amazing person. An amazing son...an amazing master. I totally overlooked it and focused on myself. I'm so sorry for that. I'm sorry for every wrong thing I've done here. I'm sorry for being spoiled, for relying too much on you. On everyone. I know...you must be stressed out. I mean, what with your parents releasing Kayano, going to Asano's party, which I know you don't wanna go to...and then having to host your own. And then dealing with me...some depressed little shit who can't get his head out of his ass...who only focuses on himself...god, I'm so stupid. I'm so sorry, Master...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."

Karma looked utterly speechless. Slowly, he got up and approached Nagisa. Nagisa flinched back. Instead of doing anything cruel, or saying some nasty remark, he ran his hand through Nagisa's bangs.

"It's Karma. Not master," he smiled slightly, albeit painfully.

Nagisa teared up and jumped up, unthinkingly wrapping his little arms around his waist and burying his face in Karma's chest. For a moment, there was no movement for the older male. But after what felt like forever, he finally wrapped his arms around Nagisa.

Nagisa made a small noise from the back of his throat. He was surprised to find himself...content. He, a miserable slave, was  _ content _ . Should he feel this right now? He supposed so. He did just apologize. He said what he wanted to say. Sure, he rambled, but Karma forgave him. He forgave him so easily, too. Soon, Nagisa's inner musings were interrupted by Karma speaking.

"I'm sorry too. For hitting you, I mean. Being angry doesn't excuse hitting someone I care about. I was being immature," he said quietly. Nagisa glanced up at him. "It's okay...I know I was pushing it...you told me to shut up but I didn't. If I kept my mouth shut, it wouldn't have happened."

"You were trying to cheer me up."

"But I disobeyed you."

"Nagisa," Karma tilted Nagisa's chin up to have him look him in the eyes. "I care about you. No matter what you say, I'm the one at fault. I've never hit anyone I care about from anger. You were the first, and the last. I promise you, it will never happen again."

"..."

Karma visibly swallowed. "I swear it, actually. On anything and everything. The next time I'm pissed, I'll control myself better. I won't hurt you. And I'll do everything I can to never let you get hurt, ever again."

Nagisa bit his lower lip. Should he really trust Karma's word? He did promise that last time. His head screamed  _ no _ , but his heart screamed  _ yes _ . He only nodded mutely. Karma smiled slightly. "Friends?" his voice was hopeful.

Nagisa froze. Was he friends with Karma now? Was he ready? Were they even friends in the first place? He had no idea. He blinked, biting his lower lip again. Karma used his thumb to wipe the blood off of Nagisa's lip, not seemingly to care about the blood now on his thumb.

After a full minute of pondering, Nagisa nodded again.

"Friends."

~

Karma walked Nagisa back to his room, a smile on his face. For the first time in weeks, he felt relaxed. Happy. Like, genuinely happy. All stress, anger, and misery was now gone. Once they got back to Nagisa's room, he opened the door for him. He glanced around. Nagisa's room was as it had been even before he moved in; completely spotless, with the bed made and everything. "Why don't we pick up some stuff for your room soon?" he offered. Nagisa shook his head, fear flashing through his eyes. Karma didn't doubt he was remembering last time they went shopping. He sighed softly.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Nagisa nodded. "I'm fine with my room how it is...it's actually really relaxing, believe it or not. The plain tan walls, the matching carpet, the white bed, the grassy green futon, the white furniture...the colors are neutral, and go together well. I really like it."

"You don't wanna express yourself a little more?"

"Express myself..?"

"Yeah. Like...Kayano had pictures all over her walls, and had vibrant colors in her room. Kanzaki has flowers. Hinano has tons of stuffed animals, Fuwa has anime and manga posters, and Toka has hearts all over hers. Isogai and Maehara have band things decorated in their room. Sugino has baseball things, Itona has high tech stuff...and, Okajima has...porn magazines," he wrinkled his nose but waved it off, "but yeah. Things like that. What is it you like, Nagisa?"

"I...I don't know," Nagisa looked genuinely stumped. Karma ruffled his hair. "Think more on it. When you think you know, you can go ahead and tell me. We'll make it a project to decorate your room."

He watched as Nagisa slowly nodded and turned to face his room, his back to Karma. "Night...Karma."

"Goodnight, Nagisa."

Karma watched Nagisa go inside the room and closed the door. He sighed softly and walked to his room, closing the door behind him and turning off his light, heading directly for bed. He flopped down, his arms folded behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling in thought. He was still overjoyed that Nagisa forgave him. His words, his monologue, had left him genuinely speechless. They echoed in his head.

_ "I was selfish! I complained about my mom hurting me, I complained about being bullied, I complained about so many things! I never took your childhood into consideration! I can...understand to a degree, but not fully. No one knows what all you've gone through but you. You were...are...an amazing person. An amazing son...an amazing master. I totally overlooked it and focused on myself. I'm so sorry for that. I'm sorry for every wrong thing I've done here. I'm sorry for being spoiled, for relying too much on you. On everyone. I know...you must be stressed out. I mean, what with your parents releasing Kayano, going to Asano's party, which I know you don't wanna go to...and then having to host your own. And then dealing with me...some depressed little shit who can't get his head out of his ass...who only focuses on himself...god, I'm so stupid. I'm so sorry, Master...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." _

His words...while painful, genuinely touched Karma's heart. He didn't agree with Nagisa being so hard on himself, but what was he supposed to say? What can one say to such a speech? He closed his eyes, unable to stop himself from smiling wider. Nagisa was so damn precious. He honestly deserved a goddamn superhero.

Karma inwardly nodded to himself. He was willing to do it. He was willing to be Nagisa's superhero. He was willing to do anything for the smaller boy. He swore on his name of Karma Akabane, he'll make Nagisa the happiest boy he could possibly be.

He deserved that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finger gunz they made up, and now Part 2 of the plot is coming up next!! I dunno how many chapters there will be. PROBABLY 25 or 30??? Also, when I finish this story (or even during) should I post a Zombie Apocalypse AU for Assassination Classroom? I see lots of vampire fics, but no ZA. Lemme know in the comments what you guys think as well as feedback for this chapter!!! (Also, anyone seen "Love, Simon"? If you did, did you catch my reference near the end? ;3)


	17. Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa helps Karma get ready.  
> Karma arrives at the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boop.

 

Twelve days came and went, quicker than Nagisa could have imagined. He got up that morning and Megu had instructed him to wake Karma around eight. Nagisa hesitantly walked to Karma's room, giving the door a soft knock. There was no response. Nagisa gulped and opened the door, trembling slightly, peeking in. "Karma?" he asked quietly, his crystal eyes falling to Karma's sleeping figure. Slowly, he walked in, stopping at the bedside. Karma was laying on his side, his arm was under the pillow, his other was bent and held to his chest. It was almost a fetal position, had his legs been brought up to his chest, however, it was only one leg that was bent up slightly. His red hair sprawled around his head, and no doubt he was going to have very odd looking bed hair. Nagisa swallowed a heavy lump in his throat. Karma looked so peaceful when he was asleep. That crap people say in books about people looking a little younger when they were asleep was true, he realized. He smiled slightly, pausing to admire how good Karma looked, even in his sleep. He shook his head.  _ 'Not now, gay thoughts. Not with Master Karma.' _

Taking a deep breath, Nagisa reached over, his small hand resting on Karma's shoulder. He gently shook him. "Karma...you gotta wake up," he said softly. When there was no reply, Nagisa shook him slightly harder. "Karma," he persisted again, slightly louder. At this, Karma let out a soft groan and slowly opened his eyes. "Nagisa..? What time is it..?" he yawned. Nagisa shifted from foot to foot as he stepped back. "It's a little after eight. Kataoka sent me to get you. She said that after breakfast, you had to get ready for Asano's party."

At the mention of the party, Karma's eyes darkened and he flopped over, burying his face in his pillow. "Can't I have one more hour?"

Nagisa blinked in surprise, taking another shaky breath. "N-no, K-Kataoka said you gotta get up," he said, unable to keep the slight tremble from his voice. Telling someone  _ no _ was never really a talent he had. It was especially hard with Karma. Not only because he was his master, but because he  _ liked _ Karma.

...As a friend, at least.

"Fine," Karma groaned and got up. Sure enough, Karma's red hair was sticking everywhere, like those cartoons when someone gets electrocuted and sticks up. His lips twitched upwards. "You might wanna brush your hair before you go out. Kataoka might get mad," he suggested. Karma glanced at his mirror connected to his dresser and grimaced, running his hand through his hair until it looked...well, presentable.

Afterwards, Nagisa watched as Karma shuffled out of the room. He followed him to the kitchen, blinking. All the servants were already up and standing behind their chairs. "Morning sleeping beauty," Nakamura grinned from her spot. Nagisa covered his mouth when Karma half-heartedly flipped her off in response. Nakamura only laughed, holding her chin up high. Nagisa watched in awe. He honestly admired Nakamura. She was barely half a head taller than him, with long blonde hair that seemed perfect at all times, her blue eyes reminded him of sapphires, and she always had great style...like now, even though she simply wore a long sleeved light tan turtle neck and short denim shorts, she managed to look like she belonged on a magazine.

Yes, though Nagisa would admit all the girls were beautiful in their own right, he didn't ever look at them like a normal guy would, he wasn't attracted to girls after all. But he noticed that Nakamura, Toka, and Kaede were the ones who seemed to pay attention to their looks the most.

Kaede...

Nagisa glanced at the chair Kaede used to sit at, his face falling slightly. She's been gone for over a month now, and not a day goes by that Nagisa doesn't think about her. She was...like his first friend ever. She was the one who made him feel accepted and cared for. And...she had been the one to stick up for him, saying she had no regrets about her decision. She was dismissed because of him. He knew Kanzaki had told him countless times it wasn't his fault, but, he still couldn't help but feel it was.

"Nagisa, hey, it's time to eat," Maehara waved a hand infront of his face. Nagisa jumped and instinctively bowed. "I'm sorry!" he quickly sat down, staring at his plate of food. Eggs sunny side up, two strips of bacon, two hashbrowns, and toast with melted butter.

They all began eating.

Nagisa kept glancing over at Karma, who ate much more slowly than usual. His eyes glazed over, and Nagisa recognized the look as Karma's  _ lost-in-thought _ stare.

After breakfast, Nagisa offered Isogai to help with the dishes, who declined. "You should check on Karma, help him out," Isogai replied.

"I thought Nakamura and Okuda were helping him?" Nagisa questioned, tilting his head to the side. Isogai nodded with a small hum. "Yeah, but he's gonna need a guy to help him straighten up his tux. He was never really good at those."

"Please, Isogai, I'm hardly straight," Karma said absently as he passed by, a small, amused smirk on his face. Nagisa let out a small, breathy laugh and followed him. Once they were in his room, Nagisa saw Nakamura and Okuda already waiting. Nakamura pointed in the direction of the shower. "Wash. I already folded your shirt, pants, and boxers on the counter."

"Thanks," Karma walked to the shower as Nagisa flushed. Nakamura got Karma's boxers? How was Karma  _ not _ embarrassed? Personally, he'd be  _ mortified _ if a girl got his underwear. (Scratch that- he'd be mortified if  _ anyone _ got his underwear) His old school always taught them to be modest around the opposite sex, no matter what your sexual orientation was. He supposed the lessons just kinda stuck to him, as he knew if he wasn't taught this, he wouldn't care. Now, if a guy got his underwear...well, that'd be the end for his gay ass.

The three of them waited for Karma to get out of the shower. When he did, he was fully dressed. His pants were straight, and he wore a long sleeved button up white shirt. His outfit was indeed straight, as if it'd been ironed recently. However, Karma's hair was still wet, his usual bright red hair was now more of a blood red color, and was still dripping. Before Nakamura or Okuda could say a word, Nagisa was already walking to the bathroom to grab the towel. Karma watched him with raised eyebrows, a small smirk on his face.

Nagisa got close to Karma and reached for his hair, frowning when he couldn't. He stood on his tiptoes, wobbling slightly at his lack of balance. He still couldn't reach. Nakamura and Karma both snickered while Okuda covered her mouth to hide the very obvious grin.

Karma sat down on the edge of his bed and motioned Nagisa over. Nagisa puffed his cheeks slightly at the fact Karma had to sit down just so he could reach his head, but walked over anyway, stopping infront of him. He threw the towel over Karma's head and rubbed until his hair was fully dry.

"You good on finishing him alone?" Okuda asked.

Nagisa nodded, letting the girls leave the room.

As the day went on, Nagisa went over everything with Karma, nodding. At four, he slicked Karma's hair back and helped him with his blazer and tie. Nagisa stepped back and nodded in approval. "Alright. I'll see you later. Yoshida is driving me," he waved.

Nagisa waved back, watching Karma leave.

~

Karma was taken to the Asano mansion a quarter after five, and he arrived fifteen minutes before six. He groaned. He was early. He sulked in the car for abit, much to Yoshida's obvious annoyance. When it was six, Yoshida practically kicked him out of the car.

Karma walked up the long driveway and up the several stairs to the front door, where a man stood at the entrance with a list. "Name?" he asked, he had a slight French accent.

"Karma Akabane."

The man checked the list and nodded. "Go ahead. Enjoy the party, sir," he bowed. Karma waved him off and stepped inside, grimacing at the bright decor. The room was large...much larger than his own, and very bright. The floor, walls, and ceiling were white as snow. There was a giant diamond chandelier hanging at the top. The walls had a pure gold extravagant designs of straight and slightly squiggly lines. Karma had to blink, wincing. He let his eyes dilate so he wouldn't be blinded. Slowly, he walked to where all the noise was. Tons of people were already there. The room was, thankfully, darker than the entrance. The room itself was a royal red with gold trims at the top and bottom, another diamond chandelier hung up on the ceiling, as well as smaller lights in rows. The room has a very long table with various foods and desserts, such as turkey, chicken, beef, steak, philly, mashed potatoes, all sorts of beans, corn, stew, salads, fruit, pudding, cookies, cupcakes, a giant five layer cake, more cake, muffins, freshly made rice krispies, pies, tarts, cinnamon rolls, brownies, freshly made pop tarts, custard, honey buns, ambrosia, turnovers, pastries, donuts, there was also a big chocolate fountain with marshmallows, strawberries, and cherries on plates nearby. Off to the side were three bowls with what Karma could guess as punch, wine, and water. Next to them were countless cups, and at the end of the table were all the plates and silverware that, even in the distance, Karma could see them gleam.

On the dance floor were some couples dancing to the music. They were dancing the traditional waltz, he recognized. Near the wall in the center was a podium with microphones attached to it. Asano was standing off to the side, his eyes closed.

Taking a breath, Karma walked over and smirked when Asano didn't notice him. He cleared his throat. "I wanna say I'm surprised you went all out, but I'd be lying," he smirked when Asano's violet eyes snapped open and shot Karma a glare. "Nice to see you too, Akabane," he said, almost coldly. Karma snorted. "I didn't say that. Good to know you missed me," he teased.

Asano rolled his eyes. "You wish, Akabane."

"Do I?"

"Yes."

Karma snickered. "Anyway. So? Why are you being so extra with this event? It's a formal event, not a house party."

"I have to go all out. Father did say if you go big, people will talk more highly of you. And as the New Head of the Asano Household, I will take upon his advice," Asano said calmly. Karma shook his head. "They'll be more focused on your speech than your food. How long did it take to make everything, anyway?"

"We have a big kitchen. My servants began cooking and baking at five this morning. When they were finished, they were left in heat to keep them all fresh," Asano held his chin up.

Karma sighed. "Well, hopefully it won't go to waste. If you have a shitty speech, there's no way people are gonna think very highly of you and think you only care for decor. The rich folk don't care about the extra food. They care about what bullshit you spit out, so they can get  _ more _ money."

Asano's facial expression didn't falter. "It isn't bullshit. I am pretty amazing."

"Second best isn't  _ that _ amazing."

Now Asano scowled. Karma snickered and stepped back. "Anyway. It's nearing that time, isn't it? To deliver your speech?"

Asano glanced at the time before nodding, almost reluctantly.

"Yes. It's time," he fixed his tux and walked to the podium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wanna say sorry for updating all wonky. I know I used to update everyday but, lots of shit irl has been going on, it's making my anxiety and depression go all over the place, thus, making it hard to update. I actually had to force myself to update now. Anyway, I hope yall enjoyed this.


	18. Take a Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma continues the party.  
> Nagisa talks with Kanzaki and Nakamura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, well, another update,,

 

Karma leaned against the wall opposite of the podium Asano was currently standing at. His golden gaze watched as Asano cleared his throat near the the microphones. "May I have your attention?" Asano spoke loud and clear, his voice was formal, no signs of nervousness or frustration. If Karma didn't know better, he would honestly have thought Asano had done this before and was already the Head of the Asano Household. The crowd fell silent and walked over, surrounding the podium while keeping their distance. Asano's cool, violet eyes scrutinized the crowd, as if he was mentally measuring up the level of judgement on their faces. Karma couldn't blame him. He'd probably be doing the same thing. While he didn't necessarily care for other people's opinions of him or the Akabane Household, he did know if he screwed up, no one would ever take him seriously, and life would get much harder for him, and possibly his servants too, if society knew they were _his_ servants. All in all, the speech was probably one of the worst parts of the formal events every eighteen year old rich boy goes through. Measuring up the judgement, practicing a very long speech, it would be hell. That's when Karma realized he hadn't even started his speech for March 13th. Oops. He'd have to get started on that when he got back home. Or tomorrow. Social events had always drained him of energy. They always left him tired and sometimes grumpy. He just hoped tonight wouldn't be too much of a hassle. He certainly didn't want to go home in a bad mood, in fear of scaring Nagisa again. He knows he's scared the slightly younger boy, multiple times, even when it was completely unintentional. Hell, just last week, he came into Nagisa's room and asked him to come to his office, the poor blue haired boy had flinched and paled, biting his lower lip and started trembling like a loose leaf in a windstorm. Not that Karma could really blame him. He had hit him last month. Now, even though all was forgiven, Nagisa seemed even more anxious around him. He knew he still had yet to fully redeem himself, but they were working on it.

Anyway...

His mind snapped back to the present when Asano began speaking. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," he spoke without an ounce of hesitation.

The crowd didn't respond, they just kept their gazes locked on him, as if waiting impatiently. Which made sense, the Asano's were the richest in the country.

Asano cleared his throat and began speaking.

"First of all, I would like to thank each and every one of you for coming here tonight. It means allot, as Head of the Asano Household. I am pleasantly surprised at how many people actually showed up," he shot the crowd an innocent smile. Karma had to hold back a snicker. Asano wasn't this modest. He _knew_ everyone he invited would show up. He was just that good. Or, really, just that rich. The crowd let out a small chuckle as they fell for his innocent act. "Now. I know many of you expect great things from me, as my father _is_ Gakuho Asano, and you can believe me when I say I intend on improving things even more than they are. I will surpass my father, and take our business further than anyone can think imagine. My first request of the law would be to lower the taxes, as to save money. My second request would be demanding more glorified stores in our little city. I know you women love your jewlery," he motioned to the rich females in the crowd, who seemed to blush and nod. Sickening. "My third request would be for me to open up another business. A brand new bank with extra charges for everytime you fall below one million yen. I know it is of no concern for many of you, but it will keep many of you in line with helping out...peasants." At the word _peasants_ , the crowd began murmuring in disgust. Karma's eyes narrowed. He knew Asano was cold, but he didn't know he was _this_ cold. From the look in his eyes, he knew Asano was dead serious about every word he said. Maybe it was his father's influence on him. That was, no doubt, the issue. "My fourth request will be to open another private academy. One that is not part of my father's junior high school. It is a separate high school, for more exceptional students. Specifically, one's who never get below a 95 on tests. A minuses are unacceptable, as I have grown to know this. The new high school will cost extra, but it will be much more extravagant than the junior high my father opened. And my fifth and final request will be to lessen slave rights." At this, the crowd began murmuring in approval as Karma jolted, eyes widening. Asano couldn't be serious, could he..? He found that Asano was indeed serious when he continued. "Just last week, one of my fifty slaves had roamed the city without permission. We had to execute him, right in our backyard. He faced our very own firing squad. It's a tame way for him to go out, but considering all he had done was roam around, rather than steal like filthy barbarian slaves, he got off lightly. We would have preferred our other methods, but the law states we must not go overboard. I propose we sign a petition, saying if we want other methods of executing our slaves, we shall get the permission, and no other slave will disobey. Not as long as their fear overwhelms them. Fear always works on the lowly scum. Peasants and slaves alike are selfish and think of themselves, until they reach the life of luxury, they will never care, the only thing controlling their otherwise savage nature is _fear_. And if we all place more fear on them, we will gain better control. Next to lowering slave rights, I also believe we raise their taxes for us. For the ones who truly deserve the money. I _will_ make this world better by lessening the population of peasants and slaves. I _will_ make the Asano Household more well known. I _will_ do everything in my power to take control of this city from my father! Because _I_ have _ambition_. I have a _strong_ _will_ , I have _pride_ , and _no_ _one_ can take that away from me."

The crowd began cheering and clapping.

Karma couldn't believe his ears. Asano was truly just like his father. A disgusting waste of oxygen. A parasite to humans.

Before he could stop himself, he called out. "You're wrong."

Instantly, the crowd fell dead silent, turning to look at him. Karma walked forward coolly as people stepped aside to create a pathway for him.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said you're _wrong_ ," Karma said, raising his eyebrows, "you do know what the word wrong means, don't you? You couldn't be that dense."

Asano's eyes narrowed "Would you like to come up here and explain yourself, Akabane?"

Karma shurgged and walked over to the podium. Asano moved out of the way, stepping to the side and back a couple steps. Karma stood behind to podium. "Asano is wrong. Those peasants you all speak of are people too. Peasants and slaves alike do not deserve such treatment, and all of you should be disgusted and ashamed of yourselves. Peasants are selfish without money? It's the other way around. Every single person in this room is nothing but a selfish prick. And why would you execute a slave? It's senseless murder."

The crowd predictably began to protest and argue. Karma waved them off. "I'm done here. Let this pathetic party continue," he walked off. Asano signaled everyone to enjoy the party, which they almost reluctantly did so. Asano stormed to Karma, his eyes flashing with anger. "What the hell, Akabane?"

"What? I only spoke my mind, just like you did," Karma retorted, "the only difference is that I actually spoke with good intentions."

"This event is going to look foolish to the public!"

Karma shrugged. "So what? That's not _my_ problem. _You_ told me to come up to the podium. If you hadn't suggested it, I wouldn't have done it," he smirked when Asano's eyes widened and he began to sputter. His eyes narrowed. "I think it would be best if you left. That way you won't cause _anymore_ trouble," he practically sneered. Karma smirked. "What, am I too much for you to handle? I always was better than you, even in our junior high days."

"I never even insinuated that."

Karma snickered. "Sure."

"I want you to leave. I have a party to tend to, unlike you."

"You wound me," Karma chortled and spun on his heel. It was only a halfway after seven, and the event lasted until midnight. He walked out of the mansion easily, not sparing anyone another glance.

Once he was outside, he took his phone out of his pocket and called Yoshida to tell him to pick him up, much to his obvious frustration. At this time, he'd only have been at home for an hour. Karma didn't care though. He was too much in a sour mood. But, he can control his frustration. He can. And he will.

~

After Yoshida left around seventy thirty, Nagisa bit his lip. Karma had told him about such events days ago. They often started at six and ended at midnight. That was six hours of socializing. Of Karma pretending to be someone he wasn't. Pretending to be someone who he despised. It...was concerning. Was he kicked out? It made sense. Karma was _very_ a very bold person.

"Nagisa? Are you okay?" Kanzaki sat next to him. Nagisa didn't give a verbal response, he only nodded, though it was quite obvious he _wasn't_ alright. Kanzaki sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "If you're worried about Karma, don't be. This isn't the first time he's been kicked out of a formal event. He's...well, he's Karma. He's rich, but he has very high morals and, though he doesn't show it, he's quite empathetic. We'll have to see what he's done this time."

"What...has he done before?" Nagisa couldn't help but ask curiously. A smile tugged at Kanzaki's lips. "Well, not too long after I arrived here, he had to attend a formal event. He came back about two hours later, smirking to himself. Apparently, the man who was becoming Head of his Household was engaged already, and his fiancee was being very snobby and frustrating, so he went outside, dug for worms, and when she wasn't looking, dropped them in her dress from behind. He was actually banned from their property," she giggled.

"That...actually doesn't surprise me," Nagisa admitted.

"Good, it really shouldn't," Kanzaki laughed softly.

Out of nowhere, Nakamura appeared, plopping on the couch on the other side of Nagisa. "What're we talking about? Stupid stuff Karma's done to get him kicked out of events?" she rose her eyebrows. Kanzaki nodded. Nakamura snickered. "Oh man do we have stories for you, Nagisa. One time, two years ago, Karma was forced to go to an event to one of the biggest bullies at his junior high, so he brought in abunch of frogs in a briefcase, and at their dinner table, he let them all out. It caused such a commotion that the party had to be cancelled three hours early! Apparently it took _weeks_ to get rid of all the frogs!" she burst out laughing, and Kanzaki giggled at the memory.

"A couple months before he turned eighteen, he went to an event and when everyone was paying attention to the speech the man was giving, he poured wasabi in all the food and put cut up ghost peppers in some of the other foods like stew so no one knew they were eating them. Everyone's lips were supposedly red and very swollen," Nakamura continued.

"That sounds even more like the Karma I know," Nagisa's lips twitched ever so slightly.

As they continued with their stories, Nagisa found himself relaxing. This was...nice, he decided. He genuinely liked talking to Nakamura and Kanzaki. Even though they would never replace Kaede.

When they heard the door open and footsteps walk in, to their surprise, instead of seeing a smirking Karma, they saw Karma with a very bitter look on his face, and Yoshida trailing behind him in silence, as if he was stunned and had no idea what he could possibly say. And just like that, fear instantly coursed through Nagisa's body. When Karma met his gaze, he tried not to flinch, but to not much success. Karma's face softened slightly.

"I...um...I'll go to bed," Nagisa got up and bowed, quickly hurrying to his room.

Why was Karma so mad..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many emotions...I may be moving to my friends house in afew weeks or in a month in a half. Tbvh my mom is quite verbally and emotionally abusive, calling me names, saying my best wasn't good enough, says "I do everything for you and you don't do shit" (so, really, I understand Nagisa's situation) I've been crying myself to sleep for months now, every night. Updating takes energy and it's getting more and more hard to do so. I'm trying though, guys. Some feedback would honestly make me happy and give me abit more motivation. Soooo, yeah :/


	19. Life Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma talks to Nagisa.  
> Nagisa reflects.  
> Asano thinks about Karma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop. Update.

 

Karma trudged upstairs, stretching his arms slightly. Social interactions were so tiring. Honestly though, people always thought he'd be outgoing because he was rich, or because he was such a sadist, someone who liked seeing others suffer, particularly by his hands, which honestly was bullshit. He didn't... _always_ torture people for no reason. Only sometimes. But in general it's usually a form of revenge. Jeez, he had feelings too.

When he got to the top of the stairs, he headed straight for Nagisa's room, curling his hand into a fist and gently knocked on the door. It took a moment, but the door soon opened, revealing Nagisa, who was shifting from foot to foot. "Yeah?" he all but squeaked out. Karma motioned to the door. "Mind if I come in and rant?" he questioned. Nagisa stepped back in clear shock but nodded, stepping back and opening the door wider for Karma to come in. Karma stepped into the familiar room, opting to sit at the desk chair. He sat with his arms crossed and resting on the back of said chair.

Nagisa slowly sat at the bed, looking at him quietly, as if asking him to start.

Karma cleared his throat. "First, I'm sorry for scaring you earlier. And, second, I just wanna tell you about the party...specifically, what Asano had said that set me off so much. I almost lost my temper," he shook his head and sighed, grimacing. Nagisa looked at him, a confused looking crossing his face. "What did he say..?" he asked slowly. Karma shifted slightly before sighing, reciting bits and pieces of Asano's shitty speech.

"He said _'my fifth and final request will be to lessen slave rights. One of my fifty slaves had roamed the city without permission. We had to execute him, right in our backyard. He faced our very own firing squad. It's a tame way for him to go out, but considering all he had done was roam around, rather than steal like filthy barbarian slaves, he got off lightly. I propose we sign a petition, saying if we want other methods of executing our slaves, we shall get the permission, and no other slave will disobey. Not as long as their fear overwhelms them. Fear always works on the lowly scum. Next to lowering slave rights, I also believe we raise their taxes for us. For the ones who truly deserve the money. I will make this world better by lessening the population of peasants and slaves',_ " he trembled in anger at the speech. He'd hung on to every single word Asano had said. Hell, he could recite the entire thing. But his last request had genuinely got to him. He had a slave; he had Nagisa. And he'd be damned if Nagisa had even less rights. He'd be damned if people struggling with getting their daily necessities went hungry.

"O-oh," Nagisa stuttered, wide eyed.

"Yeah, oh. I don't want that to happen. I won't let it happen. I just..." Karma shook his head, "I knew Asano got colder since the last time we spoke. I could tell from the look in his eyes. But this? This was going too far. I ended up calling him out on it."

"You called him out..? Oh...is that why you got kicked out of the, um, event?" Nagisa fidgeted. Karma nodded. "He couldn't handle the fact I made him look bad, so he sent me away. The crowd wasn't very appreciated when I said 'peasants were people too, and they don't deserve this treatment'," he rolled his eyes. "I don't understand why they're so against it. It's not like they've done anything wrong."

"That's just the way it is," Nagisa said softly, "even before I became a slave..." he grimaced. Karma's brows furrowed. "Did something happen..?" he questioned slowly, unsure if asking would bring up more bad memories. Nagisa visibly hesitated before nodding. "Yeah. It was three years ago, when I was fourteen. I was picking up some bread and butter for my mom and I, and while I was on my way back, it started to rain. I was panicking, if the stuff got wet, it'd be hard to eat, mom would be furious. Before I could take shelter, a car pulled up. I think it was a cadillac," he paused for a moment before nodding, "yeah. It was a silver cadillac. One with studded diamonds on the side. Anyway...the backseat rolled it's window down and this guy asked me if I needed a ride. He had friends with him. My mind had been so focused on getting home with the food still mostly dry so I don't face mom's anger that...I missed the malicious intent in their eyes. So I'd accepted and said yes. They let me in and I told them my address. But they were headed the opposite direction. I asked them to stop and turn back, but they insisted it was a shortcut. Before I knew it, we were on the outskirts of down. They threw me out and kicked the bread and butter into a puddle and began kicking and punching me, I was covered in mud and I was starting to bleed. It had hurt so much. They laughed and called me a filthy peasant before getting back in their car and leaving. They'd splashed muddy water all over me. All over the bread and butter. It took me four hours to walk home. When I got home, my mom ignored my appearance and screamed at me for ruining the dinner, and for the next few weeks, she got the food and would deny me meals," he kicked at the ground. "Lots of rich people are horrible."

"That's..." Karma was stunned, "I..." he shook his head, "honestly, I'm not even surprised at this point. Just disgusted. I'm so sorry that happened to you, Nagisa," he said, sympathetic. Nagisa shrugged and turned away. Karma sighed and got up. "It's gonna be different from now on. I swear. One day, you'll be treated like a normal human being. One day, we'll all be treated as equals."

Nagisa smiled painfully, "how idealistic of you, Karma."

"Someone has to be," Karma smiled slightly.

"And I guess you're the perfect candidate," Nagisa leaned back. Karma grinned.

"Hell yeah, I am."

~

When Karma left his room with a light hearted goodnight, Nagisa flopped down on his bed with a sigh. He just told Karma part of his life, again, from when he was younger, before he became a damned slave. He lifted his shirt slightly to run his hand over the brand mark that resided on his side, grimacing when he remembered receiving the brand. It'd been the worst pain he'd ever felt. It'd felt like his skin was slowly being seared off of his body. It'd hurt for days afterwards. But when he was actually getting it...he shook his head, trying to shake the memory from his head. The brand mark that was on his side was dark red, some parts slightly blackened. The brand itself had a permanent bumpy, dry feel to it. He absentmindedly began tracing the AK that was circled on him.

AK, for Akabane.

He sighed, moving his hand away and pulling his shirt back down. He had to accept the fact he'd been branded. Marked as Karma Akabane's property. A disposable thing. He had less rights than servants.

Why was there a point to both servants and slaves? Honestly, Nagisa couldn't understand it. They were both practically the same thing. He sighed. He knew the chain of status.

Rich people. Servants. Peasants. Slaves.

He was at the bottom of the chain. He wasn't even considered a citizen, just a piece of property. Just like Shiro had said. He curled up in a small ball, feeling drained. Weird how things worked. He could be thinking negatively and suddenly feel like he weighed five hundred pounds. He wasn't even _doing_ anything and he felt heavy.

 _'I wish I could just end it already,'_ Nagisa thought bitterly. He hadn't done anything wrong...well, at least, he didn't _think_ so. He didn't do anything to deserve the treatment he'd received literally his entire life. Even his father had been distant, from what he could remember. The last time he saw his father, Akihiro Shiota, was just before his parents divorced when he was five. He only remembered what the man looked like through old pictures that his mom had thrown away. She'd even burnt afew of them.

Life sucked, Nagisa decided. He was just a slave.

~

Asano let his servants clean up the large room when the event was over, retreating to his headquarters for the night. He let out a self satisfied sigh. He worked hard to make up for the damn commotion Akabane had dared to stir up. Hopefully, he'd maintained good status. He knew for a fact since Akabane spoke up, his status had dropped. Peasants and slaves were people too, huh?

That maybe so, but they were lowly scum. He meant every word he'd said.

When Akabane left, afew people had approached him, questioning if he and Akabane were in some sort of conspiracy. He'd instantly revolted on the inside, the very idea of doing anything that required teamwork with Akabane was completely preposterous! On the outside, however, he calmly stated he had no idea Akabane had such beliefs, and had removed the problem.

For the rest of the event, he tended to all of his followers- er, guests. He clicked his tongue as he closed the door to his room behind him, removing his blazer and his fancy clothes. He stood infront of the floor length mirror he owned, his hair and bare chest were the things most visible in his darkened room. His chest had building muscles, and he had still developing abs. For his age, the figure was acceptable. Being too scrawny would ruin his good man image, but being buff would make him look like a large idiot.

Sighing, he walked to his closet to grab a pristine white bed shirt and changed his bottoms, putting everything in his hamper. He walked to his large king sized bed and got in, pulling his blankets up to his shoulders. He laid there in silence, considering what'd happened in the past few hours.

He stroke up a conversation with everyone, feeding them everything he wanted them to hear. He danced with every single lady in the entire room, giving her smooth compliments and even kissed their hands and bowed. He'd given everyone a toast for being there.

Surely his proper behavior earned back whatever respect was lost when Akabane opened his mouth.

He thought so anyway.

 _'Akabane...why did I have to invite him in the first place?'_ he scoffed,  _'he's nothing more than an annoyance to me, and a bother to everyone else. My status wouldn't have dropped if it weren't for him.'_

Asano knew he was being childish, blaming Akabane. He was the one who invited him in the first place, he had no room to talk.

Oh well. He had to get some sleep. It was past midnight, he still had to wake up early.

So, with that, he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The e n e r g y I am mustering up. I have to play music loudly (earbuds) and drink dr pepper and force myself to keep going. I could really go for a beer or any other form of alcohol tbh smh. (Where I live, it's okay to drink at 17 - 20 if you're at home and have parental consent, I've had alcohol more than afew times now). But alas, we have none.


	20. The Beginning of an End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asano is shook.  
> Karma thinks about his ceremony.  
> Nagisa just wants to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh...yeah not many excuses except good old fashioned writers block and that "holy shit where do I take this next chapter"...but I didn't want yall to think I killed myself or anything,,, despite me wanting to. So I did upload a couple oneshots at least whenever I got a spark of inspiration and excitement, which was only, what, 2 or 3 times? I don't feel like checking. In either case, I woke up at 2am and now it is 4am and I decided to write, now that I have an okay idea on what to do. Updates for this maybe slower because I know how the story ENDS...but I don't know what to do until chapter 25. Which will be the ending. Again, I cannot STAND chapters not ending with a 0 or 5. But, we are reaching the conclusion, as you see from the chapter title. So, if I do get ideas relatively quickly, then chapters maybe short. I will try to make them at LEAST 1.5k words. Usually, my chapters are 2k words and above, but sometimes they're like 1.8k or so...short chapters bug me. I don't know why, maybe because I've been writing literally ever since I knew How to write, when I was little. I'd always make silly sentences when I was like 4 and in elementary we had to make stories with our weekly vocab words and my writing grew, and I was reading Twilight by 4th grade, my reading level was college level by 6th grade.  
> Anyway, I'm rambling now. Sorry. I doubt anyone read this anyway. Just comment "It's okay" if you forgive me for taking 3 weeks to update? :D it also shows you read my rambling, which I do appreciate tons, it's like I'm actually being listened to.

 

_"Father," Asano said through gritted teeth, "why does it matter if I care for Ren Sakakibara? He goes to my school, and he is the third smartest in the school. I myself being the first, and Akabane being the second." At this, Gakuho whirled on him. "Why? You know why, Gakushu! He's a peasant, he needs a working job. He shouldn't be at the top with us. I don't care if he was smarter than you! But you are not to be in a relationship with him!" Gakuho shook his head, taking a deep breath. He never lost his cool, but this as a recurring topic, and he was losing his patience. He turned back around, grabbing his tea._

_Asano glared at him._

_"Wipe that look off you face, boy, you're fifteen years old, you do not act like a spoiled little child."_

_Asano was slightly taken aback. How did his father always know when he was making a face when his back was turned..? He internally shook his head. His father was always like this._

_"If anything, I'd say you're the one acting like a spoiled little child."_

_'What are you doing? You never talk back to him.'_

_Gakuho didn't move, but he did speak up. "Excuse me?" his voice was calm, unfazed, composed...threatening._

_"You heard me. As you said, I am fifteen years old, so I should make my own choices. Peasants are humans too, Father, like it or not. We could even increase how many rich people there are, if we-"_

_Before Asano could continue, a larger hand smacked him across the face. Asano flew to the side from impact, slamming against the wall painfully. Was his jaw broke..? ...No. Was he going to have a bump on his head? Most definitely. Would he be able to hide the bruise he could feel forming on his face? No. He didn't lower himself to using makeup to hide bruises, that was far beneath him. And if he used a patch to help his wound, it would stand out even more. He'd possibly even be ridiculed by not only the school, but by his father as well. He, no doubt, would say something along the lines of 'how pathetic are you, searching for so much attention with that patch?'. Might as well walk into school, head held high, and not give a damn what anyone says about the bruise._

_"Asano, do you not understand? Peasants are selfish. Weak. They only care for themselves. Why do you think you have friends? They don't care about you. They care about my money. Asano, without me, you would have nothing. You would be nothing. You have no right to speak for yourself while you are still a minor, relying on me. Now, repeat after me...Peasants are not humans."_

_"...Peasants are not humans."_

_"Peasants are selfish and good for nothing."_

_"Peasants are selfish and good for nothing."_

_"I will never lower myself to their level and become so gullible to attempt to befriend them."_

_"I will never lower myself to their level and become so gullible to attempt to befriend them."_

_Gakuho nodded and took out several sheets of paper, as well as a pen, sliding it to Asano. "Write it down. Write me a ten page paper on why you are above them. Why they don't deserve the life of tough luxury. I want it back in an hour."_

_"Yes, father."_

_-_

Asano's eyes snapped open, his breath hitching. Was that a dream..? No, it was a memory. That's right...his father was the one who nailed it into his head that peasants weren't humans, that they were selfish. His mind trailed back to his junior high days. He'd been in a relationship with a boy named Ren Sakakibara. He'd been an attractive boy. While he wasn't rich, he was an upperclassmen. Probably second class.

But that was the issue. If you weren't first class, you were marked a peasant. That was his father's way of thinking, and that is what he's convinced everyone of. That's what ruined his and Ren's relationship. His father ruined it. His father ruined it all. He was the one who made it seem like peasants didn't deserve anything.

Asano wasn't aware he had teared up until he felt a wet drop fall and land on his collarbone. He blinked, furiously wiping at his tears. Crying would do nothing. He shook his head, disgusted with himself for crying.

He heaved a sigh and rolled over, glancing at the time. It was well after three in the morning. He closed his eyes, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Why did the memory resurface? Did Akabane really have that much of an influence on him, within an hour? To the point of recalling when he himself had been brainwashed by his father?

...Did three years really change him that much?

No. Did that one hour of writing, repeating his father's words, really change him that much?

He remembered the next day, he had broken up with Ren, telling him coldly he didn't want him in his life, that he was a lowly peasant. He didn't care for it at the time...but now? Now Asano felt like a jerk. Three years ago, he had the same naive beliefs as Akabane. Three years ago, he experienced more emotions than he had as a child. Happiness and love. And since then, what has he become? A heartless, cold, jerk. Akabane was right.

_No, he isn't._

_Yes he is._

_Peasants are nothing._

_Peasants are people!  
_

_Do you really think that?_

_I do._

_What a disgrace...what would father say?_

_I don't care! I don't care what father would say! I believed it years ago, and I was brainwashed into his beliefs! I am the Head of the Asano Household, and I will not spread his beliefs further! I am Gakushu Asano, and I will change this world. I will change this world and it's way of thinking._

_Alone?_

_No...I will need help. From Akabane._

_You would swallow up all that pride and go crawling to him, after tonight's little fiasco?_

_Yes._

_No._

_Yes._

_No._

_Yes!_

_No!_

Asano felt like screaming. He gripped his strawberry blonde hair, frustrated with himself. Frustrated with his father for brainwashing him. Frustrated with Akabane for making him remember what he had used to believe in...what he still believes in. He groaned and ran his hand through his hair, calming himself down. Now that his little breakdown was over, he had to start thinking clearly. To hell with sleep.

To hell with anything.

~

The next day, Karma sat at his office, hunched over his desk, reading over his latest reports, his latest speeches to counter Asano's declaration and requests. They were going to be set in motion the moment Asano demands it. But when was he going to demand it? He didn't know. Knowing Asano, it would most likely be sooner, rather than later, meaning he didn't have the time to wait until his Acceptance Day.

To be honest, he had a plan on his speeches before, but now, ideas ran through his mind ten miles a minute, most of those ideas tossed into the trash. Not good enough to counter Asano. Not good enough to convince all these damn rich people to think differently. Hell, even if he did manage to make other people reconsider, it'd still be a very difficult task. The Asano's was the richest in in Japan. He wasn't. The Akabane's weren't too far behind, but still behind. And after his little disruption yesterday, his odds weren't in his favor. He was at a loss. For once, he regretted speaking out. If he just kept his damn mouth shut, if he acted like a gentleman, people wouldn't have dropped their opinions on him. He would've had a... _slightly_ better chance of convincing them that peasants and slaves didn't deserve inhumane treatment.

Karma groaned and slammed his head on his desk.  _'I hate rich people.'_

Ironic he thinks that, when he himself is rich...but he didn't ask to be rich. If anything, he'd prefer to be a peasant. So he could have genuine friends, laugh, play, not be judged or criticized for everything he does.

In either case...

He sighed and sat back up, crumpling another first page of his speech and threw it in the trash. By now, his trash, which had been previously emptied thanks to Nagisa's cleaning, was now overfilled with balled up papers, to the point where even if he made the shots, they'd fall to the ground.

_'Good going, Karma. You always make things harder on yourself. Why can't you just keep your mouth shut sometimes?'_

Yeah, ever since this morning, Karma developed a tiny bit of self loathing. He made things harder on himself. Harder on peasants and slaves. Harder on Nagisa.

While Karma was completely positive he wouldn't fall into depression, he was certainly going to be down for awhile. He rested his face on the palm of his hand. Why did Asano have to be such a stressful brat? Oh right. His father.

Gakuho Asano...

He shook his head in disgust. He wasn't sure who he hated more. His mother, his father, or Gakuho. They were all terrible people who made an impact on the rich side of town.

Gakuho was the one who changed everyone's view on peasants, made slaves out to be worse than dirt.

Kenji and Mariko were the ones who took charge in banks. If someone had less than fifty thousand yen, they'd get charged five thousand yen per month. They were highly admired for their _polite_ ways of making money, while being _reasonable_. Yeah. If only they knew what they were like behind closed doors...when all that fake facade was wiped away.

In public, Mariko made herself seem like a very loving mother who sometimes got a tiny bit overexcited over news. To the public, it was endearing. Kenji made himself to be a intellectual who was willing to negotiate, who took rare defeat in stride.

In reality...they were both inhuman monsters. And he hated the fact he was related to them. He was the exact opposite of them, actually. Karma himself made himself out to be a sadist who doesn't care for anyone or anything to the public, only stopping that to get his morals thrown at people. But in reality, he was abit of a softie, and he was empathetic. So while Karma does like the occasional pranks, he'd never take it so far as for them to change someone's lives for the worse.

But that was exactly what he did last night.

Karma heaved a sigh and began writing again. He wouldn't give up. Even if he ended up looking like a complete, total idiot. He will fight for everyone's rights. It's the _least_ he could do after his tantrum at Asano's Acceptance Day.

For all people who weren't rich, anyway.

~

Nagisa stood by Karma's office door, watching him struggle through the small crack Karma had left slightly ajar. He bit his lower lip, hesitating. Should he go in and talk to him..? What would he say? Sorry this happened to you? Sorry you're trying and seemingly failing?

Could he help?

He doubted it. All this stuff was way beyond his understanding.

Nagisa wasn't an idiot, by all means. He was just...unsure, about how the rich people did their stuff. He understood most of it was publicity, even if one didn't care for it, like Karma. Publicity was the only way to get on people's good side, nowadays. Even as a child, Nagisa knew this. No one cared how you truly were, what mattered was pleasing the public. Karma was right, in a sense. People were fake.

...But he was also wrong. Not everyone was fake. Not everyone cares about publicity. Nagisa genuinely believed there were some rich people with good intentions out there. Hard to find, but there. There had to be. He refused to believe in the black and white fallacy Karma believed in...not that Nagisa blamed him for thinking so. He grew up around fake people. Around so many people who had a strong disliking for poor people. He was forced to be someone he wasn't, and since that side of him was more liked, it was clear that's what people wanted to hear.

It was confusing, but at the same time, made so much sense.

Deciding on not trying to talk to Karma, Nagisa quietly shuffled away, going downstairs to see if he could help clean anything. As he headed for the kitchen, there was a ringing noise. The doorbell, Nagisa realized. He walked over to it, knowing full well the other servants and possibly Karma were coming over to see who it was. As far as Nagisa's been here, the only 'guests' they had were Karma's parents, so he supposed guests were rare.

Nagisa opened the door, blinking. There stood a man almost six feet tall, with strawberry blonde hair slicked back, and violet eyes. He wore a white polo, and black dress pants, and black shoes. "Um...may I help you?" Nagisa bowed his head.

"I'm looking for Akabane," the man said so coolly that Nagisa actually stepped back. Before he could say anything else, Karma's voice rang out from behind him, in clear, utter shock. He sounded like he'd been slapped in the face.

"Asano?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this took...longer than expected. Admittedly, I kept getting distracted. But, yeah. Some background on Asano, and why he's like this, but now that Karma happened... :,D wow I suck at this.


	21. Comprehension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma and Asano talk.  
> Kanzaki is nervous.  
> Nagisa talks to Nakamura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look an early update, compared to my last few updates which took a week to three weeks, two days is really good. Probably because I ACTUALLY KNOW WHAT TO FUCKING WRITE THIS TIME-

 

"Yes, I'm here," Asano said coolly. Karma stepped back, blinking. Why was Asano there? After his stunt from yesterday, he'd imagine Asano was very peeved at him. He motioned him in. "Er...yeah, come in," he said, with surprising awkwardness. Internally, he shook his head.  _'Goddammit Karma get a grip! One surprise visit shouldn't reduce you to this! Especially if it's just Asano!'_ he scolded himself. He walked after Asano to the kitchen. Nagisa followed, only to stop and turn to grab the tea kettle. Karma nodded absently. Good, Nagisa remembered the drinks for meetings.

Asano sat down at a chair, and Karma sat across from him. "So? Why're you here? What's up, carrot top?" he managed to calm himself down and go back to his immature display. Asano rolled his eyes but ignored the jab. "I came here to talk about last night."

Karma's lightened mood instantly dropped. His eyes narrowed. "If you're going to try to convince me I'm wrong, you can get the hell out now. I meant every word I-"

"That's not what I mean. Listen to me. It's taking me allot of pride to say this, and frankly I would rather vomit, but you were right."

Karma froze, the shock from minutes ago returning. "Pardon?" he choked out. Never, in all the years of knowing Asano, has he ever admitted he was wrong. Not to him, not Gakuho, no one. And for him to do it to Karma Akabane, sadistic prankster, his old rival, the one who showed him up only the night before, was downright amazing. He shook off the shock and smirked. "What's this? Care to repeat yourself? I wanna record you saying that," he taunted.

Asano gave him a dirty look. "You heard me, Akabane."

"Alright, alright. But why? I mean, you've never confessed to being wrong before. And to do it not even a full twenty four hours after what happened?"

Asano sighed. "I just-"

"Some tea?" Nagisa asked softly, holding a tray with two delicate glasses of tea. Karma accepted one, as did Asano. "Thank you," Asano said abently. Nagisa bowed and left quickly, no doubt not wanting what happened last time to happen again. Karma shot Asano a big grin. Asano sipped his hot tea and stared at Karma. "What?" he asked irritably. "You said thank you~ to a slave~" he mocked. Asano glared and set his tea cup down. "As I was saying, I just had a memory last night. Of Ren Sakakibara."

Karma paused. "You mean your ex? From third year of junior high?"

"Yes. Him," Asano nodded. Karma set his own tea cup down, now serious. "You never did tell me what happened. You were perfectly content with him, then out of nowhere you dumped him, told him not to be in your life anymore. Why?"

Asano sighed. "When I first got into a relationship with Ren Sakakibara, my father knew within a day. He scolded me for it, but I continued seeing him. We got into many disagreements over it. I had the same principles as you...peasants were people. But my father disagreed, and one day he nailed it into my brain that they didn't deserve anything. The single hour he had me writing a large essay about it...it changed me. I became a different person. And as the years went on, the feeling became stronger, and I became so absorbed in everything my father had told me, that I lost myself. I didn't believe it, though, I convinced myself I was simply maturing, but I think deep down, I knew I was lost, and even had a small fear for my father. That fear is what blocked out the feeling of knowing I was lost. But, last night..." he shook his head, "I deeply regret my actions all those years ago. I wish I could speak to him, tell him the truth, but I do believe it's too late."

"..." Karma stared at him. This was the most Asano has ever spoken of his feelings. His insecurities. Hell, he honestly forgot Asano even had insecurities. He was always so strong, confident, as if nothing bugged him. He always acted as if he _owned_ the world, the very idea of Asano _having_ them was almost unbelievable. He took a breath, knowing full well this really must be hard to say. He looked at Asano evenly.

"So? What exactly did you want? Surely it wasn't just to tell me this. It'd be pretty pointless for the both of us if that's all you're here for."

"No, there is a point. I want you to counter my proposal. If you manage to convince everyone that everyone should have equal rights, or at least the a majority of them, then you can successfully counter me, and everyone will have equal rights."

Karma smirked. "I was already working on countering everything you said, but now that I have your permisson, I'll make sure to bitchslap everyone with an argument so good they'll ever be conceited again.

"How boldly arrogant," Asano rolled his eyes.

"Nope, I'm just confident."

"Right. Anyway, that's all I came here for," he stood up, "I expect your counter argument to impress me."

Karma scoffed. "And I expect you to kiss my shoe and say I deserve more respect," he retorted sarcastically. His own way of saying  _I don't give a damn if I impress you or not._

Asano shook his head and walked out, stopping at the threshold, near where Nagisa was. Karma watched as Nagisa gave him a respective bow. Asano's facial expression didn't change, he just left. Karma leaned back, folding his arms behind his head.

_That went well._

_~_

Later on in the day, Kanzaki timidly walked to Karma's office. She was always a quiet girl, a girl who preferred peace. All her life, she was raised to be proper, to be peace loving. She's never been in a fight, she's never had to argue with anyone. She knew she was well loved. But, sometimes, she felt detached from everyone. Like her peace was going unnoticed; ignored. There was only two people who ever truly listened to her, and not just her preaches on peace. Tomohito Sugino and...and...

Kaede...

She took a shaky breath and tapped on the door to Karma's office. There was some shuffling, followed by a slightly muffled _come in_.

Kanzaki walked in the office, slipping in and closing the door. "Karma?" her soft voice rang out. He turned to her. "Yes?" his golden eyes flickered expectantly. That was one thing Kanzaki hated. Expectation. It was like everything was closing in on her, judging her, expecting her to say something, to do something, only to fail in the end. It was suffocating.

For a moment, Kanzaki genuinely forgot why she was there in the first place.

"Um...I just..."

Karma rose an eyebrow.

"I...I was just wondering..." she wanted to say it. She wanted to ask it, but she could see the piles of crumbled up paper in the trash bin, and on the floor, and several papers strewn about on his desk. And just like that, she lost her will. "I was just wondering if you needed your trash taken out, but I can see you do," she hurried in, taking the bag from the edges and lifted it, stuffing all the paper in. "I'll...talk to you later, Karma."

"Kanzaki, if you need to say something, just say it."

Kanzaki froze. Karma knew when something was bugging someone. It was both incredible, and horrible. Can't he see she didn't want to say it now? She didn't want to bother him. He was busy, and stressed.

"I forgot what I was gonna originally say," she lied, rather sheepishly. Karma's brows furrowed, but he sighed. "Alright. Don't be afraid to talk to me though."

This took Kanzaki by surprise. "I'm...not afraid."

"I know how you are, Kanzaki, you get intimidated when there's something you wanna talk about. I'm not gonna judge you, or hurt you. But, I'll leave you be, until you're ready to talk about whatever is bothering you. Okay?"

Kanzaki fell silent, stunned. Nevertheless, she smiled and nodded. "Okay," she left, still holding the bag of paper.

She felt a little lighter than she did earlier.

~

Nagisa had heard everything. From the moment this...Asano guy, sat down, to when he left. This was Gakushu Asano, the one who held the event that Karma was kicked out of. From the genuine shock Nagisa heard in Karma's voice, the confession...he himself found himself shocked too. When he was about to come in to offer more tea, Asano left. Nagisa couldn't help but stare, and found himself completely frozen over from those cold, violet eyes. Jeez, he was intimidating. How was Karma _not_ affected by him?

Well, they did go to junior high together, he supposed that it made sense that he wasn't fazed in the slightest.

He stepped back, closing his eyes.

"You good?" a new voice rang out. He turned, opening his eyes. Nakamura stood there, tilting her head to the side, a hand on her hip. She had on a light pink crop top and light denim short shorts, as well as brown ankle boots, her hair long, and soft looking as ever. Nagisa nodded. "I'm just...thinking," he said evasively. Nakamura grinned then. "About Karma?"

"Abo- what?" Nagisa blinked. She slid over, throwing an arm around his shoulders. "Come on~ you know what I mean~ you like Karma!"

Nagisa gulped. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't you? You're such a cute, innocent little gay baby!" she snickered. Nagisa's brows furrowed. "Nakamura? Do you believe that everyone should have equal rights?" he was startled with himself, he didn't know where the question exactly had come from. At once, Nakamura's grin faded. Her face morphed into something more...sad. "I do," she mumbled. Nagisa bit his lower lip. "Did...did I offend you..?" he asked, a little fearfully.

She shook her head and smiled, albeit painfully. "No, just brought up some painful memories."

"Painful memories..?"

Nakamura nodded.

"Like...like what?" he couldn't help but ask her.

"All in good time, Nagisa, you'll find out one day," she murmured and tried to grin, but it was painfully obviously fake. "Meanwhile, try to go confess your undying love to Karma, okay?" she walked off. Nagisa frowned and looked down. He hadn't meant to bring up bad memories for Nakamura. She seemed so untouchable, he wouldn't have guessed she had some bad memories. He really was dense. Everyone has gone through something bad in their lives. Some more so than others. He heaved a sigh, and thought to her last words.  _'Undying love for Karma, huh? I wonder what she means...'_ he mused. Oh well, he figured.

All in good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abit shorter, but still decent length. So Nakamura has abit of a pained backstory, how interesting. ;3


	22. Reminiscence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asano finds a surprise.  
> Karma talks to Nagisa more.  
> Nakamura remembers her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um okay sooo I have a legitimate reason to not have been updating. A little over two weeks ago, I got a job. (Party City) and they started me off with 30 hours already. So, basically, my days were normal and stuff, but now? After work, I eat a sandwich (usually the only thing I eat nowadays smh), go to my room, dress comfy, collapse in bed, and barely manage to answer all my friends. Updating was out of the question. Like, literally I was too exhausted to update. I then sleep until like, 12pm and then shower, have a sandwich, make myself presentable, leave the house by 1:45, go to work at 2, and be back at like, 10pm. Then repeat. Monday and yesterday were my days off (though on Monday I was binge watching Madoka Magica and yesterday I had a bad headache) and since its well past 4am, I thought why not update?  
> But yeah, if all is smooth, I'll update on my days off! My next day off is Friday.  
> Also, I might force myself to upload a short oneshot after work tonight, about Nagisa having a job, and basically explaining the FUCKING BULLSHIT I FUCKING GO THROUGH AND WHY SOME CUSTOMERS NEED TO STOP BEING FUCKING ASSHOLES WHO DESERVE TO JUMP IN A GOD FUCKING DAMN HOLE.

 

Asano left the Akabane House, getting in the backseat of his car as his chauffeur bowed and got in the driver's seat. He sat down, buckling himself in. His driver silently turned the engine on and pulled out of the grand driveway, heading back to Asano's house. As he drove, Asano glanced out the window; an unusual thing for him to do. He always kept his head face forward, head held up high. But now, his thoughts were scurrying around and about his mind.

They passed by a large super store...which wouldn't be an incredible detail if he didn't notice a familiar looking employee stepping out. His violet eyes widened in shock. "Stop the car," he ordered as calmly as he could. The driver instantly pulled over and stopped, glancing at him. "Mr. Asano? Is something the matter?" he questioned, concern in his gaze. Concern Asano knew he didn't truly deserve. "No, I just need to talk to someone for a moment," he unbuckled and got out, closing the door. He jogged to where the employee was. "Sakakibara!" he called. If this was who he thought it was then the person would turn...

And the person _did_ turn. Asano slowed infront of him before fully stopping. Ren Sakakibara still had his hair swept completely to one side, and he definitely grew- who gave him the right to remain taller than Asano?

"...Asano," Ren said, albeit coldly.

"Sakakibara...I-"

"Why are you talking to me? I'm just a filthy _peasant_ ," Ren spat. Asano managed to fight the urge to flinch. "Look, Sakakibara, I wanted to-"

"To what? Laugh at me for having a job? Shouldn't you be signing papers to abolish our rights as human beings?"

Asano froze. "...You know about that," it was definitely more of a statement than a question. Ren nodded. "Everyone does. You're the Asano's. The media is gonna pick up on everything you say. You of all people should know that," Ren chuckled humorlessly. Asano took a deep breath. "Listen...Sakakibara...I just got back from the Akabane's...I'm going to tell you what I told Akabane."

"What?" Ren sounded annoyed.

"I was wrong."

Ren apparently hadn't been expecting this. "Huh..?"

"I was wrong," Asano repeated, "I'm sorry. My father had...well, he had blinded me into another hatred, into the hatred that you didn't deserve. You were always supportive, always there when my father bugged me. You were there when he hit me. And how did I repay you? By dumping you, by acting unnecessarily cold. What had you done to deserve that? To deserve such a lashing of humiliation and cruel words? Nothing. You were the only one who truly understood me, and I was the one who threw it away. Sakakibara, I can't tell you how much I regret such immature and childish actions. I won't ask of you any sorts of forgiveness...I understand, and even expect, you to remain angry at me. But please...please know, I am truly, deeply, sincerely sorry for hurting you the way I did," he bowed.

Ren stared at him before sighing.

"Jeez. Even your apologies are turned up to 11. It's always been impossible to stay angry at you. You spoiled little shit," he flung an arm around Asano's neck. Asano made a degrading noise of surprise. "And don't worry about simply calling me Sakakibara. It's Ren, to you."

Asano blinked, before he genuinely relaxed. Ren forgave him.

And for Asano, there was no better blessing.

~

After Asano left, Karma decided to head back to his office to work more on his speech. _Not_ because he was suddenly fired up with the unexpected support or anything- _of course not,_ why would he be this ready to make a speech of all things because Asano encouraged him?

No, he challenged him, Karma reasoned with himself. That's why he was fired up. He nodded to himself. That was it.

As Karma began working on his speech, he paused many times, erased several times, and crossed things out. He sighed in frustration. A knock sounded at his door. "Yeah?" he grunted. He heard shifting and a soft voice speak up.

"Um...I brought you some iced water."

Ah. Nagisa was here.

"Yes, yes, come in," Karma called as an idea formed his mind. Nagisa came in, gently shutting the door behind him and walked over, handing him the glass of water. Karma accepted it and sipped it. "So, Nagisa, you mind telling me a little more about the uhh...'peasant life'? I think some inside insight would be a huge help to my counter argument."

Nagisa blinked in surprise.

"I'm not trying to pry,"  _this time..._ "I just want to know, so I can write about it, so the rich can get a better understanding."

Nagisa hesitated before sighing and sat down. "Okay. I'll...tell you a little about life in general from my point of view."

Karma paid full attention to him.

"Well..." Nagisa bit his lip, "I...don't know what to really say. Life was life. Our groceries were very expensive. Maybe not to you guys, but to us, it was, you know?" Nagisa chewed on his lip abit. Karma only nodded him along. Nagisa shifted abit again. "If you can imagine living in a small house, with no servants, and you struggle for food, then you can imagine the 'peasant life'. Imagine, getting more money than normal is a blessing, imagine being able to get more than just some bread and butter...imagine being helpless," Nagisa's voice grew distant, "helpess as people with more money are able to beat you up. To do whatever they want to you...and simply because they're rich. They don't have a specific reason, they just do it, for kicks. Because they can. Imagine living in a world where you don't feel safe..."

Karma reached over. "That's enough, Nagi," he said softly. He had to snap Nagisa out of his new, heartbroken phase. Nagisa shook his head and sighed. "And no matter what you do, there's nothing you can do to change anything. You can't sue, they'd win for sure, and no one seems to be on your side..."

"Nagisa..."

"It's horrible, Karma...society really is...like the food chain. With the rich people on top," he squeezed his eyes shut. Karma swallowed and scooted forward, wanting to pull Nagisa in for a hug. Oh he so badly wanted to hug Nagisa. But, he couldn't. Something held him back. It was that ugly little voice in his head, telling him Nagisa didn't deserve his so-called comfort.

"I'm so tired of it all, Karma...I just want it all to stop. I want all the suffering to stop. Does that make me a bad person?" Nagisa whispered. Karma shook his head, ignoring that voice in his head telling Karma to sit still and not to hug Nagisa. "No, Nagisa, it doesn't. And I will make sure everyone has equal rights. I swear it."

He had to counter argue Asano. He just had to.

Equality rested in _his_ hands now.

~

Nakamura crossed her arms behind her head as she walked quietly to her room, which was decorated like a beach. Yeah, Nakamura liked the beach, so what? She laid on her bed, glancing at her light blue colored walls. Her mind trailed back to what Nagisa had asked. Did she believe in equal rights? Her answer had been an 'of course I do', with it coming out quieter than she wanted it to. She rubbed her head as she thought back.

-

_"Hi!" a sweet girl around the age of thirteen smiled at Nakamura, "I'm Kelsi! I'm new here!" she said excitedly. Nakamura tilted her head to the side. "Why are you all dirty? Haven't you heard of a bath?" it had come out wrong; that wasn't what Nakamura meant. Her words made the new girl, Kelsi, cry._

_Over the next few weeks, the two girls conversed, bonding over things. People were disgusted. Nakamura was a rich girl, hanging out with a peasant girl. It was unheard of. But Nakamura didn't care. She liked talking with Kelsi. She was nice, friendly, and she didn't care about money like her parents did!_

_Kelsi was also Nakamura's sexual awakening._

_A year went by, and the two girls were as close as ever, with Nakamura occasionally flirting with her._

_One day, while Nakamura waited for her at their favorite after school hang out spot, Nakamura got a feel of dread pool her stomach. "The hell..?" she blinked and walked out. "Hey, Kelsi?" she called. Kelsi had to be nearby now, right? She wasn't ever this late. Naively, she decided to look for Kelsi._

_As she walked around town, she noticed several police cars as well as an ambulance nearby an alley way. Nakamura would have walked right past them...had she not seen who was lifted on the stretcher. She gulped. No. It couldn't be..._

_A sheet was put over the body._

_No..._

_Nakamura ran forward, stumbling abit. "KELSI!" she screamed. Police held her back. "Mam, we want you to stay back from the evidence-"_

_"Evidence?! Are you serious?! My friend was murdered! My best friend..!" she sobbed then whirled around to a guy getting in a police car. She stormed over, grabbing his shirt. "You! Why the hell did you do it?! What did she ever do to you?!" she demanded._

_"She was a filthy peasant! She was looking at my car! She doesn't have the right to look at it!" the man snapped._

_Nakamura felt her body quake in anger. "You murdered my best friend...because she was looking at your car?! You fucking-!"_

_Police had to hold Nakamura back from attacking him. She thrashed around, cried, screamed, and sobbed. She ended up getting taken in for a simple questioning. Nakamura gave her full, honest answers._

_A month later, the man who murdered Kelsi, her best friend, was charged with property damage. He'd ruined a restaurant dumpster while beating Kelsi to death. The case was closed, and the man left jail free after two months._

_"It's not fair! If it was the other way around, Kelsi would have gotten the death penalty!" Nakamura cried in her mother's arms that night. "It's because Kelsi was a peasant, sweetie, these things happen," her mother said softly._

_"It's bullshit! I hate it!"_

_"We told you that girl was nothing but trouble. And she got herself murdered," Nakamura's father shook his head. Nakamura's head snapped to him. "How could you say that?! She didn't do anything to deserve getting murdered!" she stood up and fled to her room, throwing clothes in a suitcase. "I can't stand it here. I can't...I can't..!" she squeezed her eyes shut. Too many memories of Kelsi lingered around._

_She ran away from home that night._

_Nakamura had no idea how long she's traveled, but she was starving. She knew she wasn't in her hometown anymore. She was in a bigger city now, full of unfamiliar places and things. She collapsed on the side of the road. Maybe someone would assume she was a peasant and kill her too. Like they heartlessly killed Kelsi..._

_"Hey, um, are you okay?" a boy about her age fidgeted. He was alone, his clothes too fancy to be casual. She shook her head. "Kill me, rich boy. I don't have anything to go back to. I can't..."_

_The boy blinked, his golden eyes wide in curiosity. "Kill you? Why? I'm not a murderer."_

_"Yes you are! All rich people are like that! They're all the same!" she shouted as the sky darkened, rain pouring from the sky. The boy kneeled down. "Hey..."_

_"I hate all of you rich people! I hate that I was born into a wealthy family! You're all the same! You all killed her! I...I killed her..." Nakamura burst into a fit of sobs. The boy helped her sit up and looked into her eyes. "Look...I'm not gonna kill you. I'm not gonna let you die here either. I plan on making changes to this world as I grow up, and I think you can be a big help to me. Work for me, and we can make things right."_

_"Work..? For you..?"_

_The boy nodded. "Yeah. You know, in exchange for living with me, you do chores and stuff. I don't treat my servants different from anyone else, because I believe everyone is equal. And if you work for me, you'll be able to help me."_

_Nakamura snorted. "I'm not going anywhere with a stranger."_

_The boy grinned wolfishly. "I'm Karma Akabane."_

_Nakamura rolled her eyes, but felt herself smile, which shocked her. When was the last time she smiled?_

_...Right. When Kelsi was alive._

_"I'm Rio Nakamura."_

_-_

Nakamura closed her eyes as an image of a dirty girl with brown hair so dark it could be passed off as black crossed her mind. Green eyes wide with joy, curiosity, excitement, awe. Soft, pink lips puckered into a huge smile.

She rested her forehead on her wrist as her heart began aching. Even after four years, she couldn't get over Kelsi's death...she _was_ her first crush, and her first real friend, after all. It was only natural she couldn't let go, right? Or was she just clinging to the past? She couldn't tell. "Dammit, Karma," she muttered, "you better win this..." she took a deep, shaky breath.

"For Kelsi..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo here we go with a chapter! Poor Nakamura ;-; <3 I'll update for sure on Friday if I get more comments ;D is my bribery working yet?


	23. Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma gets a phone call.  
> Nagisa roams the town with Itona and Terasaka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow an update

 

"Ugh!" Karma crumpled up the possible thousandth paper and threw it at the bin. Once again, it was overfilled with crumpled up papers. "Dammit! It's not good enough!" he snarled to himself.  _'Why can't you make a good enough speech already? Actually, 'good enough' doesn't even begin to cover it. It has to be amazing enough to convince abunch of pieces of trash that people with no money have just as much rights as we do!'_ he gripped his pen so tightly it actually ended up snapping in half. He growled and threw the two pieces across the room in frustration, slamming his elbows on the desk and running his hands through his now unkempt red hair.

 _'I don't have too long...what if I can't do it?'_ this was his first insecure thought he's had about this. The very real possibility of him failing at this had him swallowing a heavy lump in his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut and take a deep, shaky breath. He let it out and grabbed himself another pen, and more paper. But before he could begin writing, he heard his phone start to ring. He blinked and set his pen down to look at the caller ID.

Mariko.

Karma groaned and unwillingly answered the phone. "What?"

_"Karma Akabane, what the hell do you think you're doing?!"_

Karma rose his eyebrows. "What ever do you mean, mother?" he asked, though he had a pretty good idea on what she was referring to.

 _"We heard all about your little stunt at the Asano's! How- how dare you embarrass us like that?! Your own family! Do you not realize how bad you screwed up?! You're making us look bad!"_ Mariko screeched in his ear. Karma winced slightly at the loudness of her voice, but responded as calmly as he could. "Yeah, I know I screwed up. I should've waited on that speech on human rights." He heard Mariko sputter for a moment before she continued to screech.

 _"What do you hope to accomplish from this? You know those...those disgusting peasants will only demand more! Next thing you know, they'll be asking for us to lower their taxes!"_ she sounded so disgusted, so angry, that Karma himself felt a spark of anger and annoyance. "What do I hope to accomplish from this? Are you joking? Like I already said, I'm going to bring forth equality, that way those people won't have to deal with the disgusting pieces of shit like you!"

_"Don't talk that way to your mother, young man! You're still a child!"_

"If I'm still a child, what are you? Because you're certainly not an adult," Karma retorted. He heard an angered huff and faint talking, and instantly figured Mariko was complaining to Kenji. For a moment, it went quiet. For a moment, Karma almost hung up.

Just before he could press End Call, a harsh voice spoke up.

 _"Karma, what is the meaning of this? Why would you go against everything we taught you?"_ he heard Kenji demand. Karma rolled his eyes. "What, now I gotta have this conversation with you too?" he asked sarcastically.

 _"What have we done to deserve such a failure of a son?"_ he heard Kenji mutter, but it didn't bug him. Hell, it didn't even faze him. He only smirked. "Aww what's wrong, _dad_? Can't handle me? Am I too much for you?" he mocked.

 _"You're too much, but you're not enough. You have too much arrogance and it's sick. And you yourself aren't enough, Karma, you'll never be enough,"_ Kenji hissed. Karma shrugged, undeterred. "And? You think I have a damn? Because I don't. Not when the opinions are coming from you two."

He heard a snarl.  _"Karma, we want-"_

"You want what? A better son? Get it through your head- I don't care what you want. I don't care what you wish for. You're both like every other damn rich person I know; hypocritical, and full of shit." And with that, Karma hung up. He even turned his phone off and tossed it aside.

He really had to work on that speech.

~

"Yo, Nagisa, we're headed out. Wanna come with?" a calm voice asked. Nagisa spun around, wide eyed. Itona stood at the threshold to his room along with Terasaka, who was grumbling under his breath. "You...want me to come with you?" Nagisa asked in disbelief. Itona shrugged. "Well, if we're all going to have equal rights soon, why not get used to bringing you out?" At this, Nagisa fidgeted. "How...how do you know Karma can do it? I mean...it's a huge deal..."

"Listen," Terasaka's harsh voice suddenly spoke up, "you may not believe in Karma, but we do. We have confidence that cocky son of a bitch can pull through."

Nagisa blinked and frowned. "You do? Like, really and truly?"

"Well duh," Terasaka scoffed and rolled his eyes, "if we didn't, you really think we'd be willing to walk around in public with you? Unlike Karma, we have shame." At this, Itona elbowed him in the ribs- and it looked pretty painful too, judging from how Terasaka's face dropped and he grimaced and winced, rubbing his ribs. He shot the smaller white haired male a scowl, but Itona promptly ignored it. His intense sunny golden eyes stared down Nagisa. Even though Itona was barely afew inches taller than him, his gaze still made Nagisa feel several feet smaller. "Well?" Itona questioned.

Nagisa gulped and panicked. Should he go..? He hadn't been out in a long time, he really missed it. When was the last time he was out..?

Ah- right, when he and Karma got clothes for him a day after he was bought.

 _After he was bought._ What a disgusting sentence...it left a bitter taste in his mouth. Nevertheless, he nodded. Even if people were assholes to him, he wanted to go out. There wasn't a crime in that.

"Get your shoes on and meet us at the door in two minutes," Itona said simply. And with that, they both left. Nagisa hurriedly put on some shoes and ran out and down the stairs, finding where Itona and Terasaka were waiting. When he got near them, he slowed. "The big idiot's driving," Itona motioned to Terasaka.

Terasaka scowled and muttered something unintelligible under his breath. Itona elbowed him again.

So, the three males left. Terasaka got in the drivers seat, Itona got in the passengers seat, and Nagisa got in the back. Terasaka backed out of the driveway with surprising ease. Nagisa honestly wouldn't have guessed Terasaka could drive well.

When they got to a store in town, Nagisa felt his stomach twist in nervousness. He remembered what happened last time he was at a store. People were jerks, and they only stopped because he was with Karma. Would anyone stop since he's with Itona and Terasaka? He didn't know.

Either way, he got out and closed the door behind him. He followed the two males inside, feeling the rush of the air conditioner when they got inside. Nagisa blinked and shivered for a second. The transition from outside in the heat to a well air conditioned place made him temporarily cold.

He followed Itona and Terasaka around, who seemed to be content in just walking around. They didn't buy anything at all, which confused Nagisa, admittedly. He knew they had the money, and as far as he was aware they never got out for the sake of getting out. Was there some sort of purpose in coming to the store, and bringing him there? He blinked and fell into step behind them as he noticed lots of people looking their direction with a look of disdain. Nagisa swallowed a nervous lump in his throat and hurried forward to catch up to Itona and Terasaka.

They continued walking around the large store, occasionally stopping to look at things. Nagisa watched them anxiously. He could _feel_ everyone's glare, and it was suffocating him.

Apparently, he wasn't the only one who noticed. Terasaka suddenly turned to the people glaring at them with an annoyed look on his face.

"The hell do you think you're staring at? We're not public performers!" he snapped. The sudden harsh tone had everyone jumping and turning away. Nagisa admired Terasaka; he really did. He wasn't afraid to say what was on his mind or back up what he said. In that aspect, he was very similar to Karma. Only, with Karma, Nagisa felt safer, and his heart would feel warmer. Why, he had no idea.

Nagisa must have gotten lost in thought, because when he snapped out of it, he didn't see Itona or Terasaka anywhere. Panic seized his entire body as he looked around. "Itona?" his voice cracked, "Terasaka?" People were staring again. No, they were glaring. Nagisa began to tremble. Getting out was a bad idea. Screw what he missed and what he wanted- he regretted coming. Especially when he heard people whispering.

"What's that nobody doing here?"

"Isn't he that Akabane guy's slave?"

"What gives him the right to walk around here like us?"

"Shouldn't he be like, on a leash or something?"

Nagisa bit the inside of his cheek so hard he could taste the coppery, warm liquid known as blood. Tears welled up in his eyes.

A hand suddenly landed on his shoulder from behind. Nagisa almost, _almost_ screamed. He whirled around, only to see it was just Itona. But Itona wasn't looking at him. He was staring at the people whispering and glaring. Staring at them full fledged with his intense, sunny golden eyes. The same gaze that could make the biggest of men shudder in fear and end up feeling inferior.

Sure enough, people looked away again.

"Let's go, we're done here," Itona said calmly. Nagisa nodded and looked around. "Um...where's Terasaka?" he asked quietly.

"He's up front."

"Oh.." Nagisa let Itona lead him out of the maze of things and saw Terasaka standing by the doors, waiting on the two smaller males. When they met up, Terasaka glanced at them and lead the way silently back to the car. "Is...he mad at me?" Nagisa whispered to Itona, who only shook his head. "He's mad because people wouldn't stop shit talking you," Itona said so quietly in Nagisa's ear that Nagisa himself had trouble hearing him. "Me? But, I thought he hated me," Nagisa whispered. Itona only shook his head and continued walking. Nagisa had to force himself to keep walking, out of shock. Terasaka didn't hate him.

Well, wasn't today full of surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this sucked c,:


	24. Progression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa is full of emotions.  
> Karma is determined to change society.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT IS THIS? AN UPDATE? :O WOAH. Yeah um so...work kills. Big time. And when I'm n o t working, my migraines have increased. And my depression is kinda punching my gut. P l u s I've been addicted to playing Utapri. It's an awesome app you should all try. So, writing has been really difficult to do.

 

_"I just want to say goodbye one last time..."_

_"Akihiro, I said no. He's asleep."_

_"Hiromi-" Akihiro Shiota looked saddened, "what's wrong with me wanting to say goodbye to my son once more? I could very well disappear from his life, so I don't want him to have his only memory of me being the father who abandoned him," he pleaded. Hiromi pointed at the door. "Out. Now. I don't want you near my son. You're a bad influence on him!" At this, Akihiro frowned. "How am I- oh!" he turned, as if just barely noticing Nagisa._

_Nagisa stood in the hall in his little purple footie pajamas, his blue hair in ruffled tufts. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned. "Mommy? Where's daddy going?" he asked sleepily. Hiromi gave him a smile that Nagisa hadn't recognized as bitter. "He's going away for awhile now, Nagisa, go back to sleep. It's very early."_

_Seeing as how he wasn't satisfied with her answer, Nagisa turned to Akihiro. "Daddy? Where are you going?" he asked. When Akihiro didn't answer right away, Nagisa walked abit closer. "Daddy..?" he asked softly. Hiromi stepped over and pushed him back not so gently. Akihiro looked at him dead in the eye before suddenly turning, walking out. Nagisa's eyes widened and he tried to run forward. "Wait! No! Don't go! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy, when are you coming home? What about bye bye hugs and kisses? Daddy!" he burst into tears._

_-_

_"Mama?" Nagisa later that day approached Hiromi, tugging at her skirt. Hiromi glanced at him from her newspaper. "Yes, Nagisa?" she asked calmly. Nagisa nervously stuck his hand in his mouth. "Um...when is daddy coming back?" he asked. Hiromi sighed and set the newspaper down to look at him. "He's not coming back."_

_"What..? Why not? Why not, mommy?" Nagisa hiccuped tearfully._

_"Your father and I had a divorce. He's not coming back. Let's just forget about him. Can you do that for mommy?"_

_Nagisa hesitated, but he nodded anyway. He didn't want to lose his mom too, after all._

_-_

Nagisa's eyes fluttered open after a very bitter memory resurfaced. He groaned and blinked, throwing an arm over his eyes.  _'That was one hell of a dream...well...I guess technically it was a memory...'_ Nagisa removed his arm from his eyes and stared up at the darkened ceiling. His blue eyes trailed over to his digital clock on the nightstand in his room. The room he'd been living in for two months. It was well after five in the morning. Nagisa slid his eyes closed.  _'I can't believe it's been two months already...already feels like home here.'_ Immediately, he gave a short, silent laugh. Home? Yeah right.

When he was unable to fall back asleep, Nagisa sighed and sat up, glancing at the calendar. Ever since the beginning of March, he'd crossed out the days as they went on until the thirteenth. He blinked and bit his lip upon realizing- it was the thirteenth _today_.

Nagisa hopped out of bed and snagged some clothes, hurrying to the shower. He took a quick, lukewarm shower before getting dressed. He rushed downstairs, were the servants were preparing a larger than usual breakfast.

"Hey- need any help?" Nagisa questioned. "That'd be great," Megu stopped, moving her bangs out of her eyes she looked around. "Uhh....you can go ahead and put the oven on warm? They cannot go cold before the party," she hurried along with what she was doing. Nagisa dodged the madhouse of the kitchen as everyone frantically prepared food. It took him a full minute to realize they were working on the food for the party, rather than breakfast. He looked at the oven and kept it on.

He looked around, lost, unsure what he should be doing. That was the only task Megu had given him, so he had no idea what to do.

"Go ahead and wake Karma," Hinata whispered as she hurried by, carrying a large tray of cupcakes.

Nagisa blinked and stumbled from the kitchen, heading back upstairs to Karma's room. He paused in front of the door, hesitating.

Finally taking a breath, he gave a soft, timid tap. When there was no answer, Nagisa gently opened the door. "Karma?" he whispered. Karma was in bed, blankets all ruffled and pillow half on his head. He walked over and shook Karma's shoulders. "H-hey. You gotta get up now. It's time," he urged. Karma groaned and sat up. He glanced at the clock and sighed. "That time already?" he grumbled. Nagisa nodded.

Karma swung his legs and got up, shuffling to the bathroom.

Nagisa sighed.

_'It's gonna be a long day...'_

_~_

Karma took a hot shower, getting dressed in a white shirt and a blue tie, as well as black slacks and shoes. He combed his hair back and frowned before deciding on redoing it altogether. Instead of it falling on his forehead in messy bangs, most of it was now swept to the side. He gave a brief nod at himself in the mirror and left the bathroom. He had to get ready for the day ahead of him, after all.

Today was _the_ day.

The day that would determine equality for all.

He headed to his office to gather up his speech and anything else he may need that evening. He ran through his head what needed to be done.  _'Invites are sent, my servants are handling food and decorations...really, the most I need to do is make the list of people I invited and give it to Itona. He's the one who going to be manning the door.'_ He plopped down and began his long list of people he'd invited.

-

The day dragged on, and all too soon, it was six in the evening. Karma stood in his entertainment room, all toys and electronics put in another room. He had banners, balloons, tables, food, snacks, drinks, and so on. It wasn't as extravagant as Asano, but it would do.

Karma stood near the podium near the upper middle part of the room, watching people arrive. His servants were all handing out platters of small snacks or drinks, standing in the back if not needed. Even Nagisa was there. He was dressed in a simple white shirt and jeans and white shoes, his hair in pigtails, standing in the very corner of the room, watching with wide eyes. Kanzaki ran up to him. She wore a sleeveless royal purple dress that reached her ankles and a pearl necklace, her hair in a high, twisted bun. "She's here, just as you requested," she said breathlessly. Karma nodded and motioned her to the door. "Alright. Tell her to wait outside."

Kanzaki simply nodded and scurried out.

Nakamura flounced over. Her hair was in a French side braid, and her dress was an off the shoulders turquoise dress that reached her calves. "You ready? It's time to woe everyone!" she fixed his tie and flicked his chest. Karma took a deep breath. "Not really the crowd I want to woe but..."

"But you have to!" Nakamura said cheerfully.

Karma sighed and walked to the podium, clearing his throat. "Hello. May I have your attention, please?" It went silent as everyone turned to face him. Karma straightened out. "Thank you. I'd firstly like to say thank you all for attending. And it is an honor to be standing before everyone as a man. I know plenty of you remember me as a boy. Whether I put worms in your food, or I squirted mustard and wasabi in your noses..." at this, the crowd chuckled. Good. So far so good.

"I have, since then, matured," Karma noticed Nakamura snicker and resisted the urge to flip her off. Yep. He matured.

He continued on.

"And now here I stand before everyone, at the age of eighteen. I, as the new Head of the Akabane's, must make a change or so for society. And many new Head of a Household have plenty of ideas. Some good, some bad, some easy, some time consuming. But in general, all of them have good intentions, correct?" he scanned the crowd as they murmured in agreement. "I have personally never understood one common occurrence in today's society...and tonight, I plan on proposing we change it...slave rights." The crowd went deathly silent as Karma continued on. "I mean, really, I don't understand. I myself...have a slave. But I intend on treating him like a human being. Why? Because he's just like us- a normal human being. At past, he was a, as you people call it, a peasant. But you know what happened to him? He was kidnapped. He was kidnapped and _forced_ into slavery. And this goes for _all_ slaves who are not born into slavery. They get degraded, they lived normal lives. And no one even knows! No one _cares_! And tell me this- how would you feel, if you had a poor house, but a loving family. Things aren't easy, but you can manage, because you stick together...now imagine you're out and about, doing your errands when suddenly- BAM!" Karma clapped his hands once loudly, startling everyone in the room, "kidnapped. You're scared. You want to go home. It's dark. And then you learn you can't go home. Not ever. Because you are violated, and you have no idea where you are. You're stripped of everything. And you can only wait until you're _bought_...until you're _branded_ , to be free. And even then, you're not free! You get treated like you're below dirt, you're abused. You can never see your family again. You just work until the day you die, and receive no love. No care. No affection. And then to top it all off, society hates you, because you're a branded slave, because you're _property_ , with no rights! You can get killed over the tiniest thing and no one would bat an eye! Your family won't even mourn your death because they think you're missing! They don't know your fate! Would you like that life? The poor people already fear for their lives, fear for being snatched and sold to slavery. Us rich people have it made. We're always safe from those people. It should be our job to help others! Not to buy them and treat them like garbage! I had a servant...she stuck up for my slave when no one else could, afew months ago. And she was dismissed. And at the time, I couldn't do anything about it. I wasn't Head of the Household yet. But now? I can re-hire her. Do you guys think I should? Do you think it's fair she lost her job, when she was just being a decent human being?"

To Karma's pleasant surprise, the crowd just shook their heads, mumbling a 'no'.

"Then won't you come back and work for me, Kaede Kayano?"

At this, a small girl with green hair walked in. She had on a forest green spaghetti strap dress that fell to her knees, along with black tights and heels, her hair was down. From the corner of his eye, Karma saw Nagisa jump up when she came in.

Kaede approached the podium and looked at the crowd before smiling. "I'd love to," was all she said. The crowd applauded, the loudest ones being Karma's servants. Nagisa even ran over and gave her a hug. Kaede brightened and hugged him back before hurrying off to Kanzaki.

"See? She has a girlfriend- she has a life here. She didn't deserve to be dismissed like that. So, here is my one and only request for society- ban slavery." At this, people gasped. Karma continued. "We don't need slaves. We have servants, and we don't treat them half as bad. Ban slavery, help the poor. Lower their taxes. That is my goal. And I will do everything in my power to make it happen. Nagisa," Karma turned to face his small, blue haired friend. "Won't you come up here?"

Nagisa hesitated before slowly walking over. Karma put a strong, reassuring hand on his shoulder and faced the crowd. "This is my slave...no, my friend, and dare I say, crush. Nagisa."

Nagisa's gaze snapped to him in shock.

Everyone was staring at them in wide eyed silence.

"If you get to know your slaves, you'll find you may actually like them. More than you know. So I implore everyone...treat everyone in equality. There's only one world. And we only have one shot at happiness. Money doesn't buy the happiness that we all seek. It's the love and care we receive from our loved ones." Karma glanced at Nagisa with a small, yet genuine smile. After a moment, Nagisa slowly smiled back.

The crowd only erupted into applause in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE MORE CHAPTER WEE-OO WEE-OO WEE-OO.


	25. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asano stands up to his father.  
> Kaede reminiscences  
> Nagisa is happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Karma's speech.

 

Asano walked out of the store with Ren at his side. Neither held hands, as they weren't dating again...yet. There was hope for the two, as both _knew_ they liked one another, but neither seemed to be ready for a relationship. And to Asano, that was fine. They'd tell the other when they were ready to try again. He was just glad that they could be friends again. He genuinely liked Ren; as he was the only person he'd ever confided in. Ren knew his deepest insecurities that he'd _never_ say to anyone else. He knew that Asano was how he was because of his father, and didn't judge him for it. He was the one for him. And he knew Ren felt the same way.

Plus he was very good looking. So, bonus points.

"Asano." A new and quite unwelcome voice rang out. Both males stopped as Gakuho, Asano's father, stood there, face tight in frustration.

"Yes, father?" Asano replied coldly.

Gakuho stepped up. "Why have you allowed this? You let that Akabane boy override your requests, and now things are changing. It has been two years, Asano. And you have done _nothing_ about it. Rich folk are starting to smile upon this. After _two years_! These things are supposed to take time. One pathetic speech shouldn't change society so much. And here you are with this peasant boy..." Gakuho shook his head.

Asano stared at him evenly. "Do you not understand _why_ his speech made such a huge impact? It's because he slapped reality onto everyone. He made rich people think about being in their shoes. Rich people are just that. People with tons of money. Not everyone is happy with this change, obviously, but they're all still human beings. They don't lack empathy. And neither do I."

"Asano as Head of the Household it is your responsibility-"

"What is? To make people be treated like they're not human?" Asano retorted. "Slaves are starting to be free to be with their families, they've gotten money as apology, and they're living better lives. Some slaves have even returned to work as servants, people are getting along."

"That's the problem. Even though Akabane and that Shiota are the first to become engaged and married, it's already starting to become normal."

"I know," Asano stared him directly in the eyes, "I went to their wedding. With Ren." Ren nodded to confirm this. Gakuho seemed to be momentarily at a loss for words before finding his voice again. "Gakushu Asano, I have had it with your rebellious attitude."

"What are you gonna do, father? I'm Head of the Household. Legally, you have no control over me."

Without a moment's hesitation, Gakuho did something he hadn't done in years. He struck Asano directly across the face, the impact sent him flying. He fell onto his side, dirtying his clothes and scraping his elbow. Ren was at his side in an instant. "Asano!" he helped him sit up, grimacing and gingerly wiped at the blood now dripping from Asano's nose.

Asano, despite the pain flaring up in his nose, cheek and elbow, looked at Gakuho with a slight smirk. "Resorting to violence? How animalistic of you."

Gakuho stepped forward.

Ren instantly got infront of Asano, face hard. "Look, Mr. Asano, things are the way they are. The public won't change their mind, no matter how amazing Asano's speech would be about changing things. They're realizing 'hey, Akabane was right!' and there is nothing you nor Asano can do about it. Stop berating him and you try to do something. Come on, Asano," Ren turned and offered a hand. After a moment's hesitation, Asano accepted the hand and pulled himself up.

Both males simply walked away from Gakuho afterwards, with Ren fussing over him.

Life was going to go well. He knew it.

~

Kaede hummed to herself as she dusted a cabinet with, of course, a duster. She smiled brightly and fixed some knick knacks that were slightly out of place. From across the room, Kanzaki wiped down any mess that was made in the last twenty four hours. Kaede heard her approaching footsteps and felt arms wrap around her waist, a chin resting on her shoulder. Kaede's cheeks turned pink as she leaned over, reaching to peck Kanzaki's forehead.

"It's really good to have you back, you know."

"I've been back for two years," Kaede giggled.

"I know. But...you were gone for so long..."

"You goof." Kaede looked out the window. "It's hard to believe it's been two years since Nagisa came. Two years since Karma became Head of the House. Two years since we last saw Kenji and Mariko. And...two years since Nagisa and Karma have been married."

Kanzaki lightly hummed in response. "Time flies, doesn't it? I gotta admit, two years ago I was nervous. I think it was a new low for us."

Kaede nodded wholeheartedly.

Kanzaki moved so her face was buried in Kaede's neck. "But...I'm glad things turned out the way they did. Slaves are being free, people are getting along. I even emailed my mother and father the other day, asking how they've been. They agreed things are getting better. It...also made me realize....I made the right choice in becoming an Akabane servant. I can go out in public and proudly say 'I serve Karma Akabane.' It's wonderful."

"It makes me happy for Nagisa and Karma. When Nagisa first came to the house, he was so shy and distant...and honestly I think we all suspected they'd become a couple."

"Anyone who thought otherwise were definitely proved wrong," Kanzaki smiled.

Kaede giggled. "They sure were...hey, Kanzaki?"

"Yeah?"

"You missed a spot," she pointed at the slightly dirtied window.

"Kaede!" Kanzaki pulled away to nudge her smaller girlfriend.

Kaede only laughed in response.

~

_August 16th_

_Karma gave me his old journal today for our two year anniversary. I look back at it often and think to myself...what if things weren't the way they were? What if his parents had raised him differently? Would he still be determined to help more needy families? Would he have bought me? Would I have been killed on that fateful day, so long ago? Would Asano have succeeded and not realize he made a grave error? And would I have ever become a slave, branded to Karma? I often think even if my life was going wonderfully, back then, that I would have still been caught anyway, as poor people were always snatched on the streets. Karma has been keeping an eye on the news, and even paid the police to make sure no one would ever been abducted and sold ever again. Families won't be torn apart anymore, and it's all thanks to Karma._

_Speaking of families torn apart, I've been writing my mother. I had invited her to the wedding, but she never showed up. I thought she didn't care at first, but a month later she wrote back. Apparently, at the time she'd been on a honeymoon. She had remarried my dad. I've written to him as well, and he's responded with more support than I ever could have imagined. For lunch, I plan on meeting up with the two of them. I can only hope it goes well._

_I can't say I'm glad with what I went through. I still have recurring nightmares about Yanagisawa, 'Shiro', violating me. Being whipped, hurt, degraded. But lately, Kayano has been acting as a therapist to me, and so has Kanzaki. But, I can say I can't argue with the results. I am a married man, and I went from slave, to a rich man's husband. Ever since that day Karma gave his freedom speech two years ago, people haven't been giving me disgusted looks. They haven't harmed me. They've even welcomed me in their stores, invited me for lunches, and I actually got a letter in the mail last year from the same man who had dumped soda on me and said some crude things. He apologized for his behavior, and showed signs of remorse. I'd met up with him for coffee, and he even became a, dare I say, friend. When I informed Karma of this, he was really pleased._

_Oh, I haven't been writing much about him yet, have I?_

_He's the best husband I could have asked for. He's patient, he doesn't get jealous when I go out with other people for an apology or to talk, and he's been very supportive. He doesn't even mind we haven't had sex, even though we've been married for two years. He understands it's a touchy subject, and even told me he was willing to wait forever if he must. I don't think I could be any happier. Not in a thousand years or more._

 

An arm being slung around Nagisa's shoulders interrupted his writing. "Whatcha doing?" a playful, low voice asked. Nagisa tilted his head back to look at his red headed husband. Golden eyes danced merrily as his trademark smirk morphed into a wide grin. "Writing already?"

"Yes, I'm writing already. Is that a problem, Mr. Akabane?" Nagisa teased.

"Not at all. It's cute, actually. Seeing you write in my old journal."

Nagisa rolled his eyes and closed it, setting it down on _their_ desk. "I'm gonna head out. It's after eleven. I'm supposed to meet mom and dad at the sushi bar in half an hour," he stood on his tiptoes, lips seeking Karma's. Karma's grin faded to a soft smile as he leaned over, giving a small, chaste kiss on his distressed lips. "Be back soon."

"I will."

-

The lunch went well, to say the least. Hiromi had apologized profusely for the way she treated him, and Akihiro apologized for leaving Nagisa without a goodbye. Nagisa forgave both of them, and gave them full permission to stop by whenever they wanted.

Needless to say, Nagisa _was_ extremely happy.

When he got home, he was, as usual, enthusiastically greeted by the servants.

That night they all ate, chattering away. Nagisa watched them and listened, a smile on his face. They were all so...so happy. It made him happy too.

And, that night, Nagisa clambered into his and Karma's large bed, clad only in one of Karma's shirts. It was practically a nightgown to him, and neither male minded. Not one bit. Karma came in an hour later, taking off his shirt and pants, leaving himself in only boxers. He fell onto the bed and closed his eyes. "Another long day, and to think, I barely saw my baby. It's our anniversary, we should have spent it together," he pouted. It was so childish that Nagisa _had_ to laugh.

"But we're here now," he said, scooting over and laying his head on Karma's muscular chest.

"That, we are," Karma agreed, wrapping one arm around him, using his other hand to pull the covers over the two of them. Nagisa gave a small hum in response, his eyes drooping shut. He felt Karma shift, lips pressing softly against his temple.

"Goodnight Nagisa, I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie wow wow I finished it! :D thank you all so much for sticking through with me and for the lovely comments of support for this fic! It was quite a ride, for all of us! I'll work on the Oneshots again until I get a new idea. I may do a Zombie Apocalypse AU, but I would honestly have to look back at the ZA books I've read years ago for some ideas, because wow I'm no good at that. But, anyway, yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> So...there we go. Comments are greatly appreciated :D


End file.
